Since the moment that I met you
by My Crazy Cousin Gleek
Summary: Finchel Story. La vida pone personas en nuestro camino que desde el momento en que las conocemos cambian nuestra historia, más si es algo como... El amor a primera vista. (Rachel es la maestra de la hija de Finn, gracias a la pequeña ellos se terminan enamorando)
1. Capitulo 1

**Hola chicos! (: bueno aqui esta mi nueva historia, es la segunda que escribo asi que no sean muy rudos, espero que la disfruten.**

* * *

><p>"<strong>Since the moment that I met you"<strong>

RACHEL POV

Estaba muy contenta, hoy sería el primer día en que daría clases de canto en NYADA Kids, que es una escuela de artes como NYADA pero para niños pequeños, y bueno como yo soy estudiante me dijeron que si podía dar las clases y obvio que acepté, sería algo más que agregaría para mi curriculum cuando audicionara para un papel en Broadway.

Iba caminando por el pasillo, faltaban 10 minutos para que mi clase comenzara, los niños iban llegando de la mano de sus padres, pero cuando iba a llegar al salón donde daría mi clase escuché unos sollozos que provenían del baño de las niñas, entré para ver que pasaba y en la esquina de los lavabos estaba una pequeña niñita de cabello castaño claro sentada en el piso con sus piernas pegadas al pecho y su carita hundida en sus manos, la veía tan pequeña e indefensa, como de unos 4 años, me dio un vuelco el corazón y me acerqué a ella.

-Hey princesa, que tienes? por qué lloras?- alzó su pequeña cara, tenia unos ojos color miel muy hermosos pero hinchados y algo rojos por estar llorando, estaba vestida con un suéter de gatitos, lo que me recordó a una yo pequeña cuando usaba mis suéteres de renos, tenía unos jeans y unos converse negros

-Es que estoy tri... triste- me contestó sollozando

-Y por qué estas triste pequeña?- le pregunté

-Porque a todos los niños vinieron con su mamá a su primer día de clases y a mi no... no me trajo-

-Oh... cómo te llamas princesa?- estaba algo confundida

-Lil... Lilyana Hudson- tenía una voz muy bonita

-Bueno Lily y por qué no te trajo tu mamá?-

-Es que yo... yo no tengo una, solo tengo a mi papá, pero el me trajo muy temprano porque tiene que ir a dar sus clases de música en el club Glee de su escuela-

-Oh tranquila hermosa, no te preocupes, todo esta bien- instintivamente la tome en mis brazos y la abracé, me recordaba mucho a mí, yo se cuan difícil es vivir sin una figura materna a tu lado y no tener con quien hablar

-Te digo un secreto Lily?- la mire a los ojos dándole una sonrisa mientras con mis dedos le limpiaba las lagrimas que caían en su mejilla

-Si miss- me devolvió una pequeña sonrisa de lado muy linda

-Dime Rachel, Lily- le sonreí y ella asintió con su cabeza -Bueno... yo tampoco tengo una mamá- le dije

-De verdad?- me preguntó asombrada, abriendo sus lindos ojos aun más

-Si, de verdad, mira yo se que estas triste pero tienes que ser muy fuerte, tu tienes a tu papi y eso es más que suficiente créeme- ella me abrazó fuerte y asintió

-Gracias miss Rachie- me sonrió y no se porque sentí un cariño muy especial hacia ella, más con ese bonito apodo, me sentía muy identificada con ella, tal vez esa era la verdadera razón

-Bueno Lily estas lista para ir a clase?-

-Si- me contestó y nos levantamos, la tomé de la mano y caminamos hacia el salón, cuando llegamos me acerque a su oído

-Ve, siéntate en una de esas sillas del frente y has nuevos amigos, si necesitas algo solo dime, Ok Lil?-

-Si miss Rachie, gracias- soltó mi mano y corrió hacia donde estaban todos sus compañeros, con una sonrisa en la cara

-Bueno niños! Vamos a empezar la clase! Primero veremos las notas musicales...-

Durante toda la clase me la pasé mirando a Lily, me recordaba mucho a una yo de su edad, aunque no lo mostraba me sentía exactamente igual que ella en esos tiempos, era muy linda ojala que cuando tenga una hija sea igual que ella.

Cuando termino la clase, los niños comenzaron a guardar sus cosas, les informe que la próxima clase empezaríamos a hacer vocalizaciones, y salí del salón para ir al baño. Cuando regrese para recoger mis cosas me encontré con Lily que estaba sentada en la silla donde había tomado la clase jugando con sus manos como para distraerse

-Hey princesa! Que paso?- le pregunté

-Nada miss Rachie, solo que mi papi no ha llegado por mi-

-Quieres que me quede contigo, y así lo esperamos juntas?-

-Si miss Rachie, gracias- me mostro una gran sonrisa

-Y dime Lil, te gusto la clase?-

-Si! Me encanto!- me respondió con tanto entusiasmo que hizo que soltara una risita, después de un momento en silencio me dijo

-Rachie puedo preguntarte algo?-

-Si claro princesa pregúntame lo que quieras- le sonreí

-Y tu papi, donde está?- su pregunta me sorprendió un poco, pero puedo comprender su intriga, a parte de que esta en la edad donde los niños preguntan acerca de todo

-Pues mira yo no tengo solo un papá, tengo 2 y viven en Ohio-

-Tienes 2 papás?- me miró intrigada

-Sí, tengo 2, ellos me adoptaron cuando yo era una bebé, tal vez no puedas entenderlo- me puse nerviosa, no sabia si explicarle a cerca de la gente gay, Lily frunció el ceño

-Tus papás son como mi tío Kurt y mi tío Blaine que se quieren mucho y quieren adoptar un bebé juntos?-

-Si creo que es exactamente eso, eres una niña muy inteligente Lily- suspire de alivio al no tener que explicarle a cerca de ese tema

Me platicó sobre la escuela, sus abuelos que también vivían en Ohio, sus amigos, y me dio mucho gusto que le inspirara tanta confianza, era muy lindo de su parte, cuando me di cuenta ya había pasado una hora.

-Lily no crees que ya es muy tarde?-

-Si, yo creo que mi papá mando a su novia a que me recogiera y ella lo olvido de nuevo-

-Cómo que de nuevo?- le pregunté

-Si, ya me olvido una vez cuando iba en mi otra escuela, la verdad es que no me quiere- agacho su cabecita tristemente

-Pero por qué dices eso Lily?-

-Pues es que ella siempre me trata mal y es muy grosera conmigo-

-Y por qué no le dices a tu papi sobre eso?-

-Si le dije, pero no me creyó, Sarah le dijo que solo era porque yo no la quería y porque no quería compartir a mi papá, pero yo si soy compartida Rachie- me contestó muy triste y una lagrima cayó por su mejilla, claramente ella no podía entender la gravedad del asunto, era demasiado pequeña, así que solo la tomé en mis brazos y la abrace justo como lo había hecho antes -Yo solo quiero te... tener una mamá li... linda, que me q... quiera mucho- dijo llorando

-No Lily no llores- la abracé hasta que paro de llorar, la verdad es que no sabia que decirle

-Lily te parece si te llevo a la escuela de tu papi? Ya es demasiado tarde y van a cerrar aquí-

-Si Rachie, por favor- me respondió abrazándome más fuerte

Tomamos nuestras cosas y salimos de NYADA Kids, subimos a mi auto y Lily me dijo donde estaba la escuela, como ya era muy tarde podía oír los rugidos de la panza de Lily que hacia por el hambre y como no tenia otra cosa le di unas galletas que llevaba en el carro.

Llegamos a Mckinley High School bajamos del auto y entramos a la escuela, Lily tomó mi mano y nos dirigimos al salón donde estaba su papá, llegamos a un aula grande llena de instrumentos y al centro una batería roja, en una esquina estaba un hombre muy alto, musculoso con el mismo color de cabello que Lily, cuando se dio cuenta de nuestra presencia nos miramos a los ojos y me perdí en ellos, eran igual de hermosos que los de la pequeña que sostenía mi mano, solo que más grandes y expresivos, en un instante Lily me saco de mis pensamientos

-Papi!- soltó mi mano y corrió a abrazarlo

-Hey princesa ya iba para la casa, que haces aquí? Creí que estabas con Sarah- la miro sorprendido e intrigado al mismo tiempo

-No papi, ella no fue por mi, la miss Rachie me trajo-

-Miss Rachie?- me volteo a ver

-Rachel... soy Rachel Berry la maestra de Lily- estire mi mano sin apartar la mirada de sus ojos

-Fi...Finn Hudson el padre de Lily- tomó mi mano, sentí como si una corriente eléctrica atravesaba todo mi cuerpo, no se cuanto tiempo duramos tomados de la mano, me perdía en sus ojos

-Am papi?- la voz de Lily hizo que apartara mi mano de la de Finn y me pasara un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja como lo hago cuando estoy nerviosa

-Es... este gracias por haber traído a Lily, Rachel de verdad no se como agradecerte-

-No no fue ningún problema de verdad, pero solo asegúrate que a la próxima haya alguien que recoja a Lily, ya es muy tarde y Lily no ha comido- le dije en tono de mamá preocupada, no se ni de donde me salió eso

-Si no te preocupes- agacho la cabeza apenado -Y gracias de nuevo por traer a Lily, Rachel y disculpa por el inconveniente- me sonrió con la misma sonrisa de lado que tiene Lily, hacia que me temblaran las rodillas, por Dios! Rachel que te pasa?

-De nada, bueno me voy, nos vemos mañana pequeña- le sonreí, se acercó y me abrazo las piernas

-Nos vemos mañana Rachie, gracias- me puse a su nivel para devolverle el abrazo, me dio un tierno beso en la mejilla y yo le devolví el gesto

-Nos vemos Lily- me levante y salí del salón

Cuando iba saliendo al pasillo no pude evitar escuchar la voz de Lily que decía

-Papi no crees que la miss Rachie es muy linda?-

-Si princesa, creo que es muy linda- le contestó Finn

Después de oír esas palabras no pude parar de sonreír en todo el día.

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado, vienen cosas emocionantes, la verdad es que estoy muy inspirada con esta historia (: no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS, escríbanme que es lo que les gustaría que pasara y si les esta gustando, yo lo tomare muy en cuenta, gracias. xoxo<strong>


	2. Capitulo 2

**Hola chicos! Espero que les este gustando lo que va de la historia (: la verdad es que estoy muy inspirada, así que ojalá que lo disfruten.**

* * *

><p>RACHEL POV<p>

Al día siguiente fui a tomar mis clases normales en NYADA, no podía esperar a que llegara la tarde para dar mi clase de canto, la verdad es que quiero ver a mis niños, nunca creí que me agradaran tanto, ya hasta ganas me están dando de tener uno propio, pero no, primero esta Broadway.

Por fin era hora de ir a NYADA Kids, tenía todavía media hora libre antes de que empezara la clase, iba caminando por los pasillos y escuche una linda melodía que provenía del salón de instrumentos, me asomé por la puerta y me di cuenta que era Lily quien estaba tocando un teclado pequeño justo a su medida, se veía muy tierna y tocaba bastante bien, de verdad que es muy talentosa, cuando se dio cuenta que la estaba mirando me saludo con su manita y me sonrió emocionada, yo también la salude y le dije con señas que la veía más al rato.

Me fui a mi salón y recordé la conversación de Lily con su padre, de verdad creía que era linda?, no yo creo que solo lo dijo por Lily, uff nada más había visto al hombre una vez y ya hacía que me temblaran las piernas!, pero no Rachel él tiene novia y tú solo eres la maestra de su hija, el timbre me saco de mis pensamientos, la primera en entrar fue Lily y corrió para abrazarme.

-Hola Rachie!- me abrazaba lo más fuerte que podía

-Hola princesa, cómo estás?- le devolví el abrazo

-Bien, gracias- nos sonreímos

-Bueno Lily ve a tu lugar y empecemos con la clase-

-Si miss Rachie- me encanta cuando se pone en su papel de alumna

Empezamos con las vocalizaciones y me di cuenta que Lily cantaba muy bonito, me siento orgullosa de ella, como lo estoy de mí, era un sentimiento extraño.

Cuando acabo la clase todos nos pusimos a recoger nuestras cosas y los niños iban saliendo del salón, de repente escuche que tocaban la puerta del salón y voltee para ver quién era, ahí estaba parado el papá de Lily, muy guapo por cierto

-Puedo pasar?- me pregunto con su hermosa sonrisa de lado

-Cla... claro señor Hudson- me pase un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja por el nerviosismo

-Solo dime Finn- entro al salón con un ramo de flores en la mano

-Ok Finn- le sonreí tímidamente

-Pues quería agradecerte por lo de ayer Rachel, Lily me contó todo y de verdad aprecio mucho lo que hiciste por mi hija, sabes... hay veces en que me cuesta mucho hablar con ella acerca de su mamá, desde que murió todo es muy difícil, Lily era muy pequeña y ser un papá soltero es muy complicado, por eso te traje esto en forma de agradecimiento- me entrego el ramo de flores

-Gracias Finn no tenías porque hacerlo- le sonreí de nuevo -Sabes yo creo que has hecho un magnífico trabajo con Lily, es una niña hermosa, muy talentosa y educada- puse las flores en un jarrón que estaba en el salón

-Bueno gracias, pero no lo he hecho yo solo, me han ayudado mucho mi madre y mi hermano Kurt, de hecho si no fuera por él Lily no estaría aquí, es gracias a él le dieron una beca a mi pequeña para estudiar aquí-

-Pues Finn tú mismo lo has dicho, no estás solo, tienes a muchas personas que quieren a Lily y que te apoyan con ella, incluyéndome- la última palabra la dije en un susurro, nos miramos a los ojos y de nuevo me perdí en los suyos, de repente de un momento a otro Finn me abrazó y sentí de nuevo la misma electricidad de ayer que recorría todo mi cuerpo al estar en contacto con él

-Papi ya estoy lista- la voz de Lily que regresaba del baño hizo que nos separáramos, cuando la voltee a ver tenía la sonrisa más grande que le había visto, me miraba y miraba a su papá lo cual hizo que me sonrojara

En ese momento entró la mamá de alguno de mis alumnos, pero no se de quien, aun no los ubicaba muy bien

-Miss Rachel, solo quería agradecerle, mi hijo está muy contento con su clase y no para de hablar acerca de ella- dijo la señora

-Sí, tenemos aquí a la mejor maestra- comentó Finn sonriéndome lo que hizo que me pusiera más roja de lo que ya estaba

-Gracias, de verdad, es mi trabajo- les sonreí

-Está muy hermosa su hija- no dijo la señora, me quede helada no sabía que decir, sentí como Finn se puso incomodo, no sé porque me hubiera gustado decirle gracias pero lo mejor era solo sonreír

-Bueno tengo que irme, nos vemos luego- se despidió la señora

-Hasta luego- le respondí

Se hizo un silencio incomodo, debería decir algo?

-Yo... yo me tengo que ir- dije nerviosa

-Rachie...- Lily me tomo de la mano -Mañana es viernes de helados, quisieras venir con nosotros?- me miro con sus tiernos y hermosos ojos

-Pues...- mire a Finn -Am...Si tu papá está de acuerdo...-

-Oh sí claro que sí Rach, nos encantaría que nos acompañaras- me mostro esa sonrisa que hace que me tiembles las rodillas, algo tienen los Hudson con ponerme apodos

-Vamos di que si Rachie- dijo Lily

-Si Rachie por favor- Finn le siguió el juego e hizo que soltara una risita

-Está bien, mañana será día de helados- sonreí

-Yei! Gracias Rachie- Lily me abrazó las piernas -Eres la mejor! Te quiero mucho- esas palabras me llegaron directo al corazón

-Yo también te quiero mucho pequeña- le dije abrazándola

Al siguiente día no podía esperar a mi salida con los Hudson, después de esas sinceras palabras de Lily no pude dejar de sentirme feliz, sin duda ya se había metido dentro de mi corazón, después de clase de canto Finn llego por nosotras, fuimos a Central Park y pasamos una hermosa tarde, hasta me dolía el estómago de haber reído tanto, platicamos sobre muchas cosas y disfrutamos cada momento.

Rápidamente paso un mes, todos los días Finn pasaba a recoger a Lily y siempre se quedaba un poco más para platicar, también se volvió costumbre que los acompañara a los viernes de helado, la verdad es que la pasábamos increíble, mientras pasan más los días más me encariño con Lily (y bueno también de Finn), estoy muy orgullosa de ella realmente creo que es muy talentosa.

El viernes de final de mes, mientras comíamos nuestros helados sentados a la sombra de un árbol Finn me dijo que su club Glee empezaría a ensayar para las seccionales por lo que no podría recoger todos los días a Lily y mandaría a otra persona, me puso triste la idea de no verlo todos los días, empiezo a creer que de verdad siento algo por Finn, pero bueno ni modo tengo que aguantarme

-Está bien Finn no te preocupes- le sonreí tristemente

-Ay Rach yo sé que me vas a extrañar- me dijo en tono juguetón y me dio una sonrisa provocativa

-Si claro, ya quisieras- me reí y le di un golpe en el brazo, él se desequilibró porque estábamos como en una colina pequeña, tomó mi mano pero no lo pude sostener y cayó de espalda llevándome con él, quede encima de él mirándolo a los ojos

-Hey- me dijo después de un momento con su voz dulce

-Hey- le respondí

-Rach...- su voz era tranquila, tenía una sonrisa encantadora en el rostro y de repente reaccione de golpe

-Oh! Finn estas bien? Te lastimaste?- me pare rápidamente y le ayude a levantarse

Lily estaba sorprendida con sus manos en la boca -Papi! Estas bien?-

-Sí, si gracias Rach- nos dijo

-Ah ok papá- dijo Lily aliviada -Pero que grosero tiraste a Rachie también- le dijo ahora indignada y se acercó para sentarse en mis piernas

-Ah! Pero si se supone que tienes que estar de mi lado jovencita- le dijo jugando

-Lo lamento papi pero nosotras somos mujeres unidas y tú eres hombre-

Finn comenzó a reír -Oh está bien ustedes ganan, perdón Rach, estas bien?- tomo mi mano

-Sí, no te preocupes Finn, fue mi culpa- le sonreí

-Rachie la semana que viene es mi cumpleaños y me encantaría que estuvieras ahí, es el sábado-

-Oh claro que si princesa- le di un beso en su cabeza

Después de un rato un señor se acercó a nosotros, tenía una cámara en la mano

-Buenas tardes, estaba pasando por aquí tomando fotos y no pude evitar sacarles una, quisiera saber si les gustaría conservar la fotografía?- nos la dio y Lily la tomó ya que estaba más cerca, y como estaba sentada en mis piernas pude verla, fue en el momento donde le di el beso a Lily, ella está muy sonriente y Finn nos está mirando con mucha ternura

-Mira Pa! Está muy bonita- se la dio a Finn para que la viera

-Sí, nos encantaría conservarla, cuánto es?-

-Oh no, no se preocupe es un regalo, son una muy bonita familia. Y si quieren contactarme para cualquier evento, esta es mi tarjeta, soy fotógrafo profesional- me entrego la tarjeta

-Gracias- le respondí y se fue, era la segunda vez que pensaban que éramos familia

-Rachie, te quiero- me dijo Lily acurrucándose en mí y yo sabía exactamente lo que estaba pensando y claramente tenía que ver con su mamá, la tome de la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos

-Yo también te quiero princesa, muchísimo- le sonreí y la abracé con todo mi cariño.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado (: no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS, escríbanme que les gustaría que pasara y yo lo tomare en cuenta para los capítulos siguientes, que tengan bonito día. xoxo<strong>


	3. Capitulo 3

**Hola chicos! Lamento la tardanza pero estuve en temporada de exámenes y se puso pesado el asunto, pero aquí esta el capitulo, espero que lo disfruten. (:**

* * *

><p>RACHEL POV<p>

El fin de semana se me paso volando, entre que preparaba mis clases y hacia tareas de NYADA, además de que estaba muy feliz por mi última salida con Lily y Finn, recuerdo lo tierna que se veía Lily dormida en los brazos de su papá con la foto que nos tomaron pegada a su pecho, la agarraba como si tuviera miedo de que alguien se la quitara, era muy lindo.

Ya era lunes y sería el primer día que Finn no iría por Lily y creo que en su lugar vendría su madre, tocaron la campana y los niños empezaron a salir del salón.

-Adiós miss Rachel! Bye! Hasta mañana!- se despedían

-Adiós niños, que les vaya bien!- les contestaba

-Rachie! Rachie!- corrió Lily abrazandome por las piernas

-Hey pequeña, como estas? Te gusto la clase?-

-Sí Rachie, fue genial, eres la mejor- nos sentamos y la senté en mi regazo para poderla abrazar también

-Buenas tardes- dijo alguien en la puerta, volteé y estaba parada una señora con cabello rizado y una sonrisa contagiosa

-Buenas tardes- respondí

-Abu!- Lily se bajó de mis piernas y corrió a abrazar a la señora que supongo es la madre de Finn

-Mira Abu ella es mi miss Rachie, es la mejor y la más linda- no pude evitar sonreír a su comentario

-Mucho gusto en conocerte Rachel, me han hablado mucho de ti- estiró su mano para saludarme

-Mucho gusto señora Hudson, espero que hayan sido cosas buenas- estreche su mano con una sonrisa

-Oh cariño llámame Carole, no estoy tan vieja- soltó una risita -Y claro que han sido cosas buenas, en realidad diría que excelentes, quería agradecerte por cuidar de mi pequeña Lily-

-Carole, no es ningún problema, yo... yo la quiero mucho a Lily-

-Si eso puedo notarlo, y gracias- me sonrió -Bueno tenemos que irnos- me dio un abrazo

-Adiós Rachie- Lily me dio un beso en la mejilla

-Adiós hermosa, nos vemos mañana- le devolví el beso

Así pasó la semana, Carole iba todos los días por Lily y nos estábamos conociendo mejor, la verdad es que me agrada mucho su compañía, y después de una gran charla el viernes por la tarde ya teníamos que irnos

-Bueno Rachel, fue muy agradable platicar contigo como siempre, nos vemos luego- me dijo Carole

-Sí igualmente Carole me la pase muy bien- le sonreí

-Rachie! No te olvides que mañana es mi cumpleaños- dijo Lily y la tome en mis brazos

-Claro que no princesa, nos vemos mañana, tu papi ya me mando la dirección y todo, tú no te preocupes- le sonreí dándole un beso en su cachete

-Está bien Rachie- me sonrió de vuelta -Te quiero mucho, nos vemos mañana- y la baje de mis brazos y me abrazo

-Si pequeña, te quiero-

A la mañana siguiente estaba en mi departamento tratando de decidir que sería lo más apropiado para usar en una fiesta de una pequeña que cumplía 5 años, tal vez sería mejor preguntar, así que le mandare un mensaje a Finn

_"Hey Finn, oye que debo usar para la fiesta de Lily, algo cómodo, casual, elegante?" -R_

Solo fueron unos segundos cuando vibro mi celular

_"Hey Rach, lo que quieras está bien, igual de ves hermosa siempre, no importa lo que uses" -F_

Sus palabras me hicieron sonrojarme, es muy lindo pero bueno no debo pensar en eso, terminé eligiendo un vestido de verano casual color blanco que me llegaba un poco arriba de las rodillas, unos tacones de un color más fuerte y una bolsa del mismo color que éstos, me ricé el cabello y me puse un poco de maquillaje.

FINN POV

Ya estaba todo listo para la fiesta de Lily, solo faltaba que llegaran los invitados, bueno ya estaban mi mamá y Burt pero ellos no cuentan, no puedo creer que mi pequeña ya tenga 5 años, el timbre sonó sacándome de mis pensamientos, cuando abrí me encontré con Rachel, la verdad no creí que llegaría tan temprano, es súper puntual.

-Wow Rach! Te ves hermosa- fue lo primero que salió de mi boca

-Gra... gracias Finn- se puso rojita y me sonrió tímidamente -Tú también te ves muy bien- me acerque para besarla en el cachete

-Rachie!- Lily corrió a su encuentro -Wow te ves muy bonita-

-Gracias princesa, tú te ves hermosa, Feliz Cumpleaños!- se abrazaron

Pasamos a la casa y mi mamá se paró para saludad a Rachel, no sabía que se llevaban tan bien y la verdad me da mucho gusto, la presente con Burt y me retire para servirnos algunas cuantas bebidas, desde la cocina pude escuchar que Lily le decía a Rachel

-Rachie, me podrías peinar?-

-Claro que si princesa, vamos-

Se fueron al cuarto de Lily y vi como Rachel tomaba el portarretrato que estaba sobre la mesa de noche de Lily donde estaba la fotografía que nos habían tomado en el parque y que Lily no descanso hasta que se la puse ahí, sonrió y su sonrisa me hacía sonreír, es muy hermosa

-Sabes Rachie, cuando tenga una mamá quiero que seas... digo que sea como tú- me quede helado

-Y a mí me encantaría que cuando tenga una hija sea como tú- mire a Rachel que miraba Lily con mucho cariño y eso me hacía muy feliz

El timbre sonó y tuve que ir a abrir, era Kurt y Blaine, nos saludamos y nos dirigimos hacia la sala

-Donde está la sobrina más hermosa del mundo?- grito Kurt

-Tío Kurt!- llego Lily corriendo, ya muy peinada con risos parecidos a los de Rachel, se veía muy linda

-Wow! Tú eres Lilyana Hudson? Hermosa princesa?- le dijo Kurt

-Claro que sí! Tío Kurt soy yo! Solo que ahora tengo 5 años! Una mano completa!- todos nos reímos

-Pues Lily te ves hermosa- le dijo Blaine

-Gracias tío Blaine, Rachie me peino- le contestó con una gran sonrisa

-Oh aaam Rachel- le tome la mano para acercarla -mira él es mi hermano Kurt y él es su novio Blaine, y ella es Rachel la maestra de Lily y mi... amiga- los presente

-Oh Rachel Berry! Mucho gusto- la abrazó Kurt emocionado

-Hola- le dijo Rachel tímida

-Saben, Rachel es como una leyenda en NYADA, es un año mayor pero es de los más talentosos en todo el colegio, nunca creí que le darías clases a mi sobrina- nos dijo

-Pues gracias Kurt, eres muy lindo- le contestó Rachel con su bella gran sonrisa

Se fueron al sillón a seguir platicando, mientras yo arreglaba las sillas del jardín trasero, cuando terminé y regrese adentro ya había varios niños corriendo por toda la casa y fui a la cocina para servirme un vaso de agua

-Hola- escuche la voz de Rachel y voltee a verla

-Hola Rach- le sonreí -Cómo te la estás pasando?-

-Muy bien Finn, gracias, te quedo increíble la fiesta, Lily se está divirtiendo mucho- me reí

-Gracias Rach, oye me puedes pasar la botella de agua que está detrás de ti? Sobre la mesa?

-Esta?- le agarro

-Si esa- estire la mano para tomarla

-Mmm déjame pensarlo... no- se rio jugando

-Raaach... vamos tengo mucha sed- trate de alcanza la botella pero la paso por detrás de ella

-Mmm ni modo- se reía

-Vamos Rach- la rodeé con mis brazos intentando quitársela

-Si la quieres, alcánzala- estiraba más sus brazos hacia atrás y como la tenía prácticamente abrazada se me ocurrió hacerle cosquillas

-No! Finn para!- se reía

-No me darás la botella?- me reí sin parar de hacerle cosquillas

-Si... si te la daré- le sonreí, mientras ella trataba de no reírse y fingir una cara enojada, me quede mirando sus bellos ojos hasta que me sonrió, y sentí algo dentro de mí, como si quisiera que este momento no acabara, así abrazados mirándonos

-Finn! Que está pasando?!- rápidamente me despegue de Rachel y voltee a ver a una muy enojada Sarah en la puerta de la cocina y a mi madre con una sonrisa, se hizo silencio

-Rachie! Te estaba buscando!- entro Lily corriendo para abrazar a Rachel

-Aaam Sarah, ella es Rachel la maestra de Lily y mi amiga- le dije

-Mmm- se cruzó de brazos y volteo los ojos

-Papá ya llego el fotógrafo, podemos ir, quiero tomarme fotos con todos- me dijo Lily

-Si pequeña vamos- salimos de la cocina

El fotógrafo era el mismo que nos había tomado la foto en el parque, ya que como nos gustó mucho la foto decidí contratarlo. Lily se tomó fotos con sus abuelos, con sus tíos, sola y ahora era mi turno, me senté en el sillón y la puse en mis piernas

-Espera!-

-Que paso pequeña?-

-Quiero que Rachie esté en la foto también-

Voltee a ver a Rachel, claramente a todos nos había sorprendido la petición de Lily, y ella se quedó helada, sin saber qué hacer.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado (: y gracias por leerme. No olviden dejar sus REVIEWS para saber si les esta gustando y también que les gustaría que pasara en los siguientes capítulos, yo tomare todo en cuenta. Que tengan un bonito día. xoxo<strong>


	4. Capitulo 4

Hola chicos! Espero que todos estén muy bien (: y ojala que les guste este nuevo capitulo, la verdad a mi me esta gustando mucho esta historia y doy todo de mi para que se mantenga interesante así que disfrútenlo...

* * *

><p>FINN POV<p>

Me levante y me acerque hacia ella

-Rach, no tienes que hacerlo si te sientes incómoda- de dije en voz baja

-No Finn, claro que si- me sonrió tímidamente

Nos sentamos en el sillón y Lily se puso en medio con su cabecita recargada en el hombro de Rachel.

Después de un rato estaba solo en el patio, Rachel platicaba con Kurt, Lily jugaba con sus amigos y Sarah bueno creo que ella está en el baño, uff estoy seguro de que cuando aparezca me va a reclamar y a hacer una escena de celos.

El fotógrafo llego hasta donde yo estaba y me dijo:

-Señor Hudson aquí tiene las fotos- me entrego un sobre en donde estaban todas las fotos que Lily se había tomado sola y con nosotros, me llamo la atención la foto en donde estamos con Rachel y la saque para verla mejor, nos veíamos muy bien, no pude evitar sonreír

-De verdad que son una muy bonita familia señor Hudson- me dijo

-Gracias- le respondí aun sonriendo, ya no me importaba que dijeran eso

-Bueno me retiro, si me necesita de nuevo no dude en llamarme-

-Sí claro, gracias de nuevo- se fue

-Osea que ahora hasta son familia?- llego Sarah muy enojada -Me quieres explicar cómo paso eso!?- me dijo alzando la voz

-Sarah...- trate de decir algo pero me interrumpió

-Dime, ahora son pareja y tienen sexo en la cocina?! O qué era lo que estaban haciendo cuando llegue?!- me grito

-Claro que no Sarah...-

-No lo niegues, si la tenías casi arriba de la mesa a esa... zorra! Y ahora resulta que son familia?!-

-Cálmate Sarah! No grites podrían escucharnos los niños-

-No me importa!-

-No digas estupideces, ok?- de dije muy molesto -No corregí al fotógrafo para ahorrarme explicaciones- y además que no me molesto, pero eso no se lo dije -Y te voy a pedir por favor que no vuelvas a insultar a Rachel, ok? Ella solo es una muy buena amiga, entiendes?-

-Si claro- me dio la espalda y se metió a la casa

Iba caminando tras de ella, cuando vi cómo iba caminando hacia la sala y el vaso que tenía en la mano se lo tiraba a Rachel encima y después pedirle perdón como si fuera sido un accidente, no puedo creer que haya hecho eso, acaso está loca?

RACHEL POV

La verdad es que me siento muy feliz de estar aquí, la familia de Finn es muy linda, me siento muy bien con ellos, no he podido parar de hablar con Kurt somos muy parecidos, es una persona increíble, Blaine también es muy lindo, Carole es una hermosa mujer y Burt bueno no he hablado mucho con él, digamos que está muy entretenido viendo un partido de futball en la tele.

-Uff creo que ya le están dando pelea a mi pobre hermano-digo Kurt señalando la puerta del jardín que como era de cristal podíamos ver como Sarah le gritaba a Finn pero por el ruido no podía escuchar que le decía

-No puedo creer que mi Finny siga con ella, teniendo la oportunidad de estar con alguien mejor- dijo Carole mirándome insistentemente sugiriéndome como ese alguien mejor, me puse nerviosa y Kurt me miraba muy sonriente

-Bueno seguro la ama mucho- les dije mirando hacia otro lado por el nerviosismo

-Oh cariño créeme ahí podría haber todo menos amor- me dijo Carole -Yo conozco a mi hijo y no está enamorado... de ella- dijo sonriente y provoco que me pusiera roja

Sarah entró a la casa y camino hacia nosotros, se veía que estaba furiosa, cuando me di cuenta tenia liquido recorriendo por todo mi cuerpo, mi vestido color perla ahora la parte frontal estaba completamente manchada de rojo, me pare rápidamente a la sensación

-Ay perdóname, se me cayó- me dijo Sarah, Kurt y Carole se quedaron pasmados

-Rach!- se acercó Finn -Estas bien?- me preguntó preocupado

-Si... estoy bien- le respondí casi sin voz

-Rachie! Que te paso?- llego Lily corriendo haciendo la misma cara de preocupación que su papá

-Nada princesa, no te preocupes- le dije

-Pero si tu vestido está lleno de refresco- me dijo como en un tono triste

-Vamos Rachel, vamos a limpiarte- se levantó Carole tomándome de la mano, Finn se quedó parado sin saber qué hacer, fuimos hacia el baño junto con Kurt para que me ayudaran a secarme

-No puedo creer que te haya hecho esto esa loca-dijo Kurt

-Solo fue un accidente Kurt- le dije

-Si claro un accidente, si estuvo clarísimo que lo hizo con toda la intención del mundo-

-Yo creo que esta celosa- dijo Carole

-Celosa?- antes de que pudiéramos seguir hablando del tema llego Finn

-Puedo pasar?- asomo su cabeza

-Si- le respondí

-Rach me quería disculpar...- empezó

-No Finn, no te apures, no fue tu culpa- le dije

-En todo caso es tu noviecita quien le debería pedir disculpas- le dijo Kurt

-No, solo déjenlo ya paso- les dije

-Bueno entonces permíteme llevar tu vestido a lavar- me dijo Finn

-Finn de verdad no te preocupes, enserio- lo mire a los ojos -Y creo que será mejor que me vaya-

-Si está bien cariño, te comprendo, a mí tampoco me gustaría quedarme así- me sonrió Carole

-Rachie? Estas bien?- entro Lily

-Si pequeña, solo que ahora me tengo que ir a cambiar-

-Pues para mí tú sigues siendo la más bonita Rachie- todos soltamos una pequeña risa

-Gracias princesa pero tengo que irme ahora-

-Irte? A tu casa?-

-Si Lily, lo lamento, ven- se acercó y saque de mi bolsa una cajita donde estaba su regalo y se la di -Ábrela- la abrió y saco el brazalete de oro con un colgante con forma de estrella, lo tome y se lo puse -La estrella es por la metáfora de que algún día serás una estrella y las metáforas son muy importantes, no lo olvides, y tu segundo regalo es un día de chicas, solo tú y yo, que dices?, bueno si tu papi te deja-

-Me encanta Rachie!, Papi me dejarías ir?- se volteo a mirar a Finn

-Claro que si muñeca- le sonrió

-Yai!- me abrazo Lily -Sería como un día madre/hija como dicen mis amigas- me abrazo más fuerte, todos se quedaron callados, y yo era incapaz de romperle el corazón a la pequeña que ya se había ganado el mío

-Si pequeña, como tú quieras llamarle- Finn y los demás me sonrieron

-Bueno me voy-

-Rach déjame llevarte- dijo Finn

-Traigo mi auto, no te preocupes- le sonreí

-Entonces déjame acompañarte-

-Está bien, hasta luego Carole, Bye Kurt- les di un beso en la mejilla a ambos -Princesa nos vemos mañana, prepárate para divertirte mucho- también le di un beso

-Si Rachie, te quiero y ya espero que sea mañana- me dijo emocionada

-Yo también- le sonreí

Salimos del baño y nos dirigimos hacia la puerta pero Sarah se nos interpuso en el camino

-Aaaw ya te vas?- me dijo en un tono sarcástico

-Si ya me tengo que ir- le respondí secamente

-Que lastima, y tu Finn a dónde vas?- se acercó para abrazar a Finn... uff me molestaba demasiado

-Voy a acompañar a Rachel a su carro, Sarah danos permiso- le dijo serio, pero a ella parecía no importarle

-Está bien, no te tardes- le dio un beso en los labios, pero Finn se quitó rápido y yo mire hacia otro lado incomoda

-Vamos Rachel- puso su mano en mi hombro y salimos

-Perdóname por eso- me dijo al llegar a mi auto

-No... no tienes por qué disculparte- le dije

-Ok solo sentí que debía hacerlo- me dijo en voz baja que apenas pude escuchar y agacho la cabeza metiendo sus manos en las bolsas de su pantalón -De verdad quiero agradecerte por haber venido, me encanta tu compañía... a todos- sonreí -Y también te agradezco por hacer tan feliz a mi hija, ahora no sé qué haría sin ti, te has convertido en su modelo a seguir- me tomo la mano mirándome a los ojos

-Créeme Finn, a mí también me encanta estar con ustedes y me hacen muy feliz, Lily es maravillosa, es la niña más linda que he conocido y estoy muy contenta de ser parte de sus vidas- me sonrió con esa sonrisa que me hace temblar, me acaricio con su mano la mejilla y paso un mechón de cabello por detrás de mi oreja, justo lo que iba a hacer en ese momento

-Me encantas Rach... digo me encanta que estés con nosotros- le sonreí tímidamente, estábamos cada vez más cerca, sentía mariposas en mi estomago

-Tú también me encantas... digo también me encanta estar aquí- nos sonreímos y estábamos muy cerca, creí que nos besaríamos cuando

-Finn! Ya puedes venir o no?- grito Sarah y Finn soltó un sonido de frustración

Finn se acercó y me dio un beso en el cachete

-Nos vemos mañana Rach-

-Hasta mañana- solté su mano y me subí al carro, me cerró la puerta como todo un caballero y no se metió a su casa hasta que me vio ir.

* * *

><p>... bueno espero que si lo hayan disfrutado (: gracias por leerme. No se olviden de dejar REVIEWS (dudas y sugerencias) tomare todo en cuenta. Xoxo<p> 


	5. Capitulo 5

**Hola chicos! Espero que todos estén muy bien (: ojala que les juste este nuevo capitulo, pienso que es muy lindo así que disfrútenlo.**

* * *

><p>RACHEL POV<p>

Toda la noche me la pase recordando la fiesta de Lily, más cuando me metí a bañar para quitarme lo pegosteoso del refresco que Sarah hizo favor de tirarme, la verdad es que yo sé que lo hizo a propósito y también sé que lo hizo por la manera en que me encontró con Finn, aunque no estuviéramos haciendo nada malo supongo que estábamos demasiado juntos, y estaría mintiéndome a mí misma si dijera que no me moría por besarlo, es tan lindo y me hace sentir cosas que nunca había sentido antes, ni siquiera con mi ex novio Jesse, es totalmente diferente.

Al día siguiente ya estaba lista para mi día con Lily, es temprano pero la quiero llevar a muchos lugares, me puse un short de mezclilla, una blusa azul y zapatos azules para estar cómoda.

Llegue a casa de Finn y toqué el timbre, Finn me abrió y se quedó como en shock

-Ah Finn? Hola- le dije

-Ah oh perdón Rach, es que te ves muy hermosa- hizo que me sonrojara al instante -Pasa Lily ya está lista-

-Gracias- entramos a la casa y Lily casi me tira cuando corrió para abrazarme

-Rachie!-

-Hola hermosa, cómo estás?- le pregunté

-Súper feliz por mi día contigo- me sonrió

-Perfecto- le sonreí también -Vámonos entonces-

-Si!-

-Finn esta bien si la traigo a las 8?-

-Solo si me prometes que cuando regresen te quedaras a cenar-

-Mmm... está bien- nos sonreímos

-Bueno muñeca nos vemos- se agacho para darle un beso en la cabeza a Lily

-Adiós papi-

-Bye Rach- me beso la mejilla

-Bye Finn- sonreí

Salimos y subimos a mi coche, le abroche el cinturón a Lily y me dirigí a mi restaurante favorito Sardi's, llegamos y nos sentamos en una mesa pegada a la ventana, desayunamos y Lily me conto lo bien que se la paso en su fiesta y acerca de sus regalos que recibió

-Pero mi regalo favorito, fue el que tú me diste Rachie- y levanto su pequeña mano para enseñarme el brazalete

-Que bueno que te gusto princesa-

Terminamos de desayunar y fuimos a caminar por Central Park, después fuimos de compras y le compre unos vestidos que le gustaron, compre también para mí, y luego fuimos a comer una pizza cerca de Times Square

-Estas lista para ver tu primera obra de Broadway, pequeña?- había comprado entradas para Wicked

-Si Rachie! Estoy muy emocionada!-

-Bueno vamos- me reí por su entusiasmo

Nos dirigimos al teatro y durante toda la obra Lily se quedó con la boca abierta, me recordaba mucho a mi cuando vi también por primera vez una obra, era muy tierna, cuando termino ya eran las 7:40 y ya estábamos en camino a casa de los Hudson

-Rachie estuvo genial, gracias por haberme llevado a todos esos lugares y luego al teatro, fue el mejor día de mi vida- me dijo al bajar del auto

-Que bien que lo hayas disfrutado princesa-

-Hey! Ahí están 2 de las mujeres más bellas del mundo, cómo les fue?- escuche decir a Finn cuando llegamos a la puerta donde estaba parado, volviendo a hacer que me sonrojara

-Papi fue genial! Me divertí muchísimo! Me encantan los días madre/hija- dijo Lily cuando entrabamos a la casa, yo me quede callada

-Que bueno que te la pasaste tan bien pequeña- le dijo Finn dándole un beso en la frente -No te dio mucha lata Rach?- me pregunto

-No para nada, es un pequeño angelito- le dije

-Mira lo que me compro Rachie papá, ella también se compró unos parecidos - le enseño los vestidos

-Rach, no tenías por qué hacerlo- me dijo

-Finn es parte de mi regalo y no tengo ningún problema en hacerlo- lo mire seria pero me sonrió y no pude evitar sonreírle de vuelta

-Bueno, siéntense que la cena ya está lista- nos dijo y nos sentamos -Lily me dijo que eres vegetariana y bueno te hice ensalada y pasta, espero que te guste- me dijo Finn

-Si gracias Finn- le sonreí

-Rachie te... te puedo hacer una... una pregunta?- me dijo Lily nerviosa lo cual me sorprendió

-Si pequeña dime lo que quieras-

-Am quisieras... quisieras ser mi mamá de... de corazón?- me quede helada, que se suponía que tenía que decirle?, Finn casi se atraganta con la comida y Lily me miraba con sus ojos tímidos

-Aaam yo...- mire a Finn -yo creo que deberías preguntarle a tu papá primero si le parece bien, princesa- le dije

-Estas segura Lily?- le preguntó Finn

-Si papi, Rachie es la mejor del mundo, es linda, es cariñosa, es muy inteligente y quiero que sea mi mamá de corazón- le respondió

-Pues si Rach quiere- me miró Finn y entonces sonreí, a mí me hubiera gustado tener una figura materna y estoy muy contenta de poder ser esa persona para alguien

-Me encantaría pequeña- Lily se paró y se subió en mi para abrazarme

-Te quiero mucho mami, gracias- me dijo con su cabeza recargada en mi pecho

-Yo también te quiero mucho, hermosa- le conteste acariciando su cabeza y Finn me murmuro un gracias, yo solo le sonreí

Terminamos de cenar y Lily nos convenció de ponernos a jugar turista, estábamos jugando y sonó el timbre, Finn ayudaba a Lily a contar los billetitos así que me pidió que abriera la puerta, me levante y al abrirla me encontré con una de las últimas personas a las que me gustaría ver

-Que estás haciendo aquí?- me pregunto Sarah claramente molesta y entrando a la casa

-Sarah, que haces aquí?- le pregunto Finn

-No no, que hace ella aquí?- le dijo señalándome

-Pues estamos jugando, verdad mami?- dijo Lily inocentemente

-Mami?! Lilyana no la llames así, ten respeto por tu madre!- Sarah le dijo a Lily alzando la voz y yo la pase atrás de mí en forma protectora

-Sarah no tienes ningún derecho de hablarle así a mi hija- le dijo Finn enojado

-Y tú le permites que la llame así?!- le gritó a Finn, Lily se espantó y me abrazo por atrás, Finn se dio cuenta y respiro profundamente

-Yo creo que es mejor que te vayas Sarah, luego hablamos- le dijo tranquilo

-Está bien! Pero no se va a quedar así!- me miro y salió furiosa azotando la puerta

-Rach perdona por...- empezó Finn

-Finn no tienes por qué disculparte- le dije aun con Lily aferrada a mí -Princesa estas bien?-

-Si mami, solo que me espante un poquito, no me gusta que griten- dijo soltándose, me encanta ese nuevo nombre, es muy lindo y me siento muy importante, nos sentamos y Lily se quedó sentada en mi

Después de un rato se quedó dormida en mis brazos, se veía tan linda y en paz

-Oow Rach- nos reímos quedito para no despertarla

-Llevémosla a su cama- le dije

-Si- la cargó y nos dirigimos a su cuarto, Finn la puso en su cama y le dio un beso en la frente, yo me acerque he hice lo mismo

-Te quiero papi, te quiero mami- nos dijo casi dormida

-Yo también te quiero- le dijimos al mismo tiempo, nos miramos y salimos del cuarto

-Gracias por todo Rach- me dijo mientras le ayudaba a recoger el juego

-No tienes que agradecerme Finn-

-Si porque eres demasiado perfecta- nos miramos a los ojos

-No soy perfecta- nos acercamos

-Para mí lo eres- me tomo las manos

-Finn...-

-Eres lo que siempre quise para Lily, una figura materna a la que ella pudiera mirar, alguien dulce y que se preocupe por ella- se acercó más

-Yo... aaa ella me recuerda mucho a mi Finn, a mí me hubiera gustado tener a alguien a quien mirar como una madre a su edad y es por eso que tratare de ser la mejor para ella-

-Y es por eso que te doy las gracias- sonreí, me acaricio la mejilla con su mano suave y cerré los ojos al contacto, sentía la misma electricidad que recorría todo mi cuerpo, justo como el día en que lo conocí, abrí los ojos y me quede perdida en los de él, estábamos demasiado cerca, sé que me iba a besar pero me gire para que me besara en el cachete, por más que muriera por sentir sus labios en los míos, él tiene novia y yo no soy así

-Finn me tengo que ir- vi la decepción en sus ojos

-Rach yo...-

-Nos vemos- me puse de puntitas y lo bese en la mejilla, deje mis labios en su piel por un momento para hacerle saber que si me hubiera gustado besarlo pero que no era el momento, me quite y salí de la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicos espero de verdad que les haya gustado (: no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS para saber que opinan de la historia y que les gustaría que pasara. xoxo<strong>


	6. Capitulo 6

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén muy bien (: ojalá y les guste este capitulo, es muy interesante…**

FINN

Me desperté con Lily saltando en mi cama

-Papi! Papi despierta!, voy a llegar tarde al colegio por tu culpa-

-Ya voy, ya voy pequeña ranita- le dio un beso y salió de mi cuarto

Me levante, me bañe rápidamente y fui al comedor para servir el desayuno, vi que en la mesa seguía la caja del juego que Rach y yo estábamos recogiendo ayer y recordé todo lo que había pasado, no puedo negar las ganas que tengo de besarla y la necesidad de estar con ella disfrutando de su compañía, creo que me estoy enamorando; además ayer se veía increíblemente sexy con ese short, no podía dejar de mirar sus piernas

-Papi!- la voz de Lily me saco de mis pensamientos

-Si ya voy pequeña- nos serví y desayunamos

Al terminar tomamos nuestras cosas y subimos al auto, llegamos a NYADA Kids y nos despedimos

-Pórtate bien princesa y dale un beso a Rachel de mi parte- le dije

-Si papi, adiós- se bajo del carro y entro al colegio

RACHEL

Durante toda la noche y la mañana me la pase pensando en Finn, no pude evitar imaginarme como hubiera sido besarlo, y con solo pensarlo me tiemblan las piernas y siento mariposas en el estómago. Estoy segura de que si nos hubiéramos besado no se hubiera quedado nada mas en un beso, la química que hay entre los dos es innegable, o bueno eso creo. Por una parte me parece bien que no haya pasado nada porque así no tendré problemas con nadie, pero por otro lado estoy mal porque de verdad me muero por sentir sus labios

-Rachel!- alguien me hablo por los pasillos de NYADA

-Hey Kurt! Hola!- lo divise entre todas las personas

-Como estas?- me preguntó cuando nos acercamos y me dio un abrazo

-Muy bien, gracias- le dije sonriendo

-Bueno te dejo que tengo que ir a mi clase de historia del arte, fue un placer encontrarte, te llamo más al rato y salimos va? Nos vemos-

-Sí claro Kurt nos vemos- seguí caminando, estoy segura que llegaremos a ser grandes amigos

Ya era mi hora de dar clase y estaba muy feliz de ver a mis niños de nuevo, me senté en una silla para esperar a que llegaran todos mis alumnos, estaba haciendo notas en una libreta y alguien me abrazó por detrás y me dio un beso en el cachete

-Hola mami- dijo Lily

-Hola princesa- la senté en mi regazo y le di un beso

-Mami tengo un mensaje de papá para ti-

-Haber cuál es?- le pregunte

-Un beso- me dio otro beso en la mejilla

-Pues gracias, dale uno también de mi parte-

-Ok- me abrazó y empezaron a entrar los niños

-Ve a sentarte pequeñita-

-Si mis Rachie- me reí, me encanta como se mete en su papel de alumna

Terminó la clase y los niños se fueron, solo quedo Lily, espero que no ocurra lo de la otra vez

-Que pasó princesa? Quién va a venir por ti?- le pregunte

-Creo que va a venir mi papá, mami- me dijo y sonreí

-Ok, qué quieres hacer mientras…- una voz me interrumpió

-Lilyana vámonos!- entró Sarah, agarró las cosas de Lily y la tomó del brazo

-Auch! Sarah me duele- Lily gritó y en un segundo se la quite a Sarah y la abracé, revise su brazo y lo tenía rojo

-Que te pasa Sarah? La lastimaste- le dije furiosa

-Y tu quien te crees para decirme algo?!, te recuerdo que tu solo eres la maestrucha de Lilyana en cambio **yo** soy la **novia** de su padre- me grito – y por cierto no quiero que te acerques a Finn, entendido?- me molesto mucho su comentario

-Pues si tal vez solo sea la maestra de Lily pero eso me da el suficiente poder para impedir que te la lleves- le grité enojada –Y no te tengo que pedir permiso para hablar o ver a Finn para que sepas-

-A si?- me retó y jaló a Lily

-No!, mami!- Lily grito y empezó a llorar, la tome, la pase por detrás de mi y me pare enfrente de Sarah, ella aprovechó la oportunidad y me dio una cachetada

FINN

Llegué a la escuela de Lily un poco tarde ya que me había entretenido con el club Glee, estaba muy feliz por ver a Rachel, la invitaría a comer para pasar una linda tarde como agradecimiento de haber estado con Lily ayer.

Iba caminando por los pasillos y escuché a lo lejos que alguien estaba gritando

-Y tu quién te crees para decirme algo?!- me costaba un poco entender lo que decía –Tu solo eres la maestrucha… yo soy la novia- se me hacia conocida la voz -…suficiente poder para impedir…, … para hablar o ver a Finn- esa era Rachel? empecé a acelerar el paso -…no, mami!- esa era la voz de Lily, empecé a correr en dirección al salón de Rachel

Cuando llegue vi que Lily estaba atrás de Rachel abrazándola de la pierna y con lágrimas en los ojos, enfrente estaba Sarah, vi como su mano hacia contacto con la mejilla de Rachel, que demonios pasa?

-Saarah!- me puse en medio –Rach estas bien?- volteé a verla y acaricie su mejilla la cual estaba sosteniendo con su mano

-Papi!- Lily me abrazó

-Qué demonios te pasa Sarah?!- me volteé a preguntarle enojado

-Osea la vas a defender a ella?!- me gritó

-Pues ella no fue la que te golpeo o si?!- le dije

-Finn, déjalo…- puso su mano en mi hombro para calmarme pero la interrumpí

-Rach cómo lo voy a dejar? No- le dije

-Mami- Lily se despegó de mí y abrazó a Rachel

-No puedo creer que le permitas a Lilyana que la llame así- me dijo Sarah enojada

-Sarah eso no es asunto tuyo- le respondí

-Finn es mejor que me lleve a Lily, no es una conversación apropiada para ella- me dijo Rachel, me encanta como es que la protege

-Esta bien Rach-

-Vas a dejar que se la lleve, cuando ella no me dejo que me la llevara?- dijo Sarah

-Y para que te la querías llevar, Sarah?-

-Pues… pues para ahorrarte venir hasta acá-

-Pero me lastimaste- dijo Lily

-Qué?!- volteé a ver a Lily y ella me enseño su brazo rojo

-Cómo te atreves…- Rachel me interrumpió

-Nos vamos, vámonos princesa- tomó la mano de Lily

-Sí mami- le respondió y se fueron

RACHEL

Me lleve a Lily a mi departamento, no era nada apropiado que nos quedáramos a escuchar discusiones que no nos correspondían.

-Mami, me duele mi brazo- me dijo Lily al entrar al apartamento

-Siéntate en el sillón y ahorita lo curamos, princesa- le di un beso, fui a mi cuarto y saqué el botiquín, agarré la crema para los golpes y regrese con Lily

-Mami tu casa es muy bonita- me dijo

-Gracias pequeña- le sonreí –Haber dame tu brazo- lo estiró y le puse la crema para el dolor

-Gracias mami- me dio un beso

-De nada- la abracé –Bueno princesa ve a lavarte las manos que ya vamos a comer-

-Sipi ma- se paró y le señalé la puerta del baño

Puse la mesa y se siente más lindo cuando tienes a alguien con quien compartir este tiempo que regresar a casa y estar sola. Lily salió de baño y se sentó en la mesa, me senté también y le puse una servilleta en su regazo para que no se ensuciara, hice lo mismo y empezamos a comer

-Y como te fue en la escuela pequeña?-

-Bien mami, bueno hoy me tropecé a la hora del recreo pero no me paso nada- me dijo sonriente

-Oow bueno princesa si te llegas a sentir mal o te pasa algo, no dudes en ir a verme, al fin que ya sabes donde están mis salones en NYADA- le dije

-Si mami-

Terminamos de comer y nos pusimos a ver la sirenita, me alegro de no haber dejado en casa de mis papás mis películas de princesas y al parecer la favorita de Lily también es la sirenita.

Los sonido del timbre me despertó, Lily estaba acostada sobre mi plácidamente dormida y la película ya había acabado, mira el reloj y ya habían pasado 2 horas desde que nos acostamos a ver la película, me levanté con cuidado de no despertar a Lily y fui a abrir la puerta

-Hola dormilona- me dijo Finn riendo

-No te burles de mi, Finn- le di un golpe en el brazo y casi me caigo pero me agarre –pasa Finn- entré y Finn cerró la puerta

-Wow Rach es muy bonito- me dijo

-Gracias- le sonreí

-Y cómo estas?- me preguntó acariciando la mejilla donde Sarah me golpeó

-Estoy bien Finn, no te preocupes- puse mi mano sobre la de él pero el las quitó y me dio un beso en el golpe, yo solo sonreí –Lily esta dormida en el sillón-

-Así que tomando una siesta, eh?- me dijo jugando

-No nos molestes Finn estábamos cansadas- le dije –aaam quieres comer algo o ya comiste?- le pregunte

-Ya comí Rach, gracias- me sonrió –sabes, te ves muy hermosa recién despierta- sentí mariposas en el estómago y me puse rojita

-Te estas burlando de mi Finn Hudson?-

-Yo nunca me burlaría de ti Rach-

-Sí claro- le quise dar un pequeño golpe pero se movió y me caí hacia adelante chocando con él y tirándonos a ambos en el otro sillón cayendo yo encima de él

**Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado (: en el siguiente capitulo empezarán las confesiones (: no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS para saber si les esta gustando y qué les gustaría que pasara, me pueden seguir en ItzelCuevas27 o ReasonsFinchel ahí subiré las actualizaciones (:**


	7. Capitulo 7

**Hola chicos! Espero que todos estén muy bien (: ojala que les guste este nuevo capítulo…**

* * *

><p>FINN<p>

-Sabes creo que te gusta golpearme solo para estar arriba de mi, y la violencia no es necesaria- le dije a Rachel, pero la segunda parte me salió sin pensarla, espero que no le haya prestado atención

-Finn! Que estas diciendo? Claro que no!- se paró rápidamente y se puso rojita, se ve hermosa así –Perdón no fue mi intención tirarte- me dio la espalda y se paso un mechón de cabello por detrás de la oreja, la puse nerviosa pero no quiero que se sienta así

-Hey Rach, mírame- la volteé y la tome de la barbilla para que me mirara a los ojos –Sólo estaba bromeando, además no me desagrada para nada- le sonreí juguetón

-Finn, yo…-

-Rach, termine con Sarah- le dije

-Por qué?- me miró confundida

-Porque me di cuenta que estaba con la persona equivocada, porque solo estaba con ella porque buscaba que Lily tuviera a alguien que la cuidara y que de verdad la quisiera, y… me olvide de pensar en lo que yo quería, me olvide de mi de mis verdaderos sentimientos, y la verdad es que con Sarah no tengo nada de eso, en cambio…- la tomé de las manos –Contigo Rachel encontré mucho más de lo que busco y mucho más de lo que quiero- mi voz se convirtió en un susurro, normalmente me cuesta mucho expresar mis sentimientos pero con Rachel es demasiado fácil –Contigo Lily no solo te admira, te considera como su madre, ahora tiene unos gestos que hace a veces que son tuyos, o en su forma de hablar imita tu voz, Rach para Lily tu eres el sol y las estrellas, y para mi eres… eres la mujer mas maravillosa e increíble, desde el día en que te conocí no puedo dejar de pensar en ti, me enamoré, por favor permíteme conquistarte Rach, permíteme enamorarte, por favor- las palabras me salieron del corazón y a Rachel se le iluminaron sus hermosos ojos

-Finn no tengo que permitirte nada porque… porque ya estoy enamorada- me dijo y me sentí extremadamente feliz, hace mucho tiempo que no me sentía así, estábamos tan cerca, la iba a besar, estaba a punto de hacerlo pero

-Mmm mami- gimió Lily interrumpiéndonos, Rachel me sonrió y fue a verla como toda una verdadera madre, me encanta

-Qué paso princesita?- le preguntó con su hermosa voz

-Por qué ya no me estas abrazando?- le preguntó aun dormida y Rach se rio por su ternura

-Pues porque tu papi llegó y tuve que ir a abrirle la puerta-

-Hola pequeña- me acerqué y le dio un beso –Cómo estas?-

-Bien papi, mamá hace el mejor spaghetti del mundo y también me curó mi brazo con una crema- me dijo levantándose y me mostró su brazo para que viera que ya no lo tenia rojo

-Que bien hermosa, seguro que Rach es la mejor- le di un beso en el brazo

Nos quedamos un rato platicando sobre como nos había ido en el día les conté sobre el club Glee que cada día mejoran las canciones y estoy muy orgullosos de ellos, Rach nos platicó sobre algunas audiciones y sobre sus clases y Lily acerca de sus compañeros. Como ya era tarde las invité a cenar en un restaurante cerca del departamento de Rach y después de como 2 hora ya estábamos de regreso en él con una Lily dormida en mis brazos

-Bueno Rach ya nos vamos-

-Finn no quieres dejar a Lily aquí? Digo para que no la andes cargando- me dijo

-Estas segura Rach? No es molestia?-

-No para nada, me encantaría tenerla conmigo por una noche y tengo uno de los vestidos que le compre así que por eso no hay ningún problema- me dijo entusiasmada

-Esta bien- pasamos a su habitación y acosté a Lily en la cama, el cuarto era totalmente Rachel, tenía posters de obras de Broadway y todo estaba perfectamente ordenado –Tienes un cuarto muy lindo Rach-

-Gracias Finn- salimos del cuarto

-Bueno me voy Rach, nos vemos mañana-

-Sip- me agaché y le di un beso en la comisura de los labios, quiero que la primera vez que nos besemos se algo súper especial

RACHEL

Tuve que tener mucho autocontrol para no tomar a Finn del cuello y besarlo así sin más en la puerta de mi departamento y tuve que conformarme solo con sentir sus labios cerca de los míos. Me preparé para dormir y acomode la ropa que Lily y yo nos pondríamos mañana

-Mami- escuché a Lily

-Ssh ssh, duérmete pequeña- acaricie su cabeza

-Y papá?-

-Papá ya se fue a tu casa y tu te quedaste aquí conmigo- le susurre

-Ok- se volvió a dormir y me acosté a su lado

Al siguiente día me levanté un poco más temprano para preparar el desayuno de 2, me metí a bañar y cuando salí fui a despertar a Lily

-Princesita despiértate- le di un beso en su cachete –Lily ya levántate princesa- empezó a estirarse

-No mami 5 minutos más- me dijo

-No hermosa se nos va a hacer tarde, vamos- se me ocurrió una idea –Si no te paras te hare cosquillas- le dije y comencé a picarle las costillas

-No mami no! Detente! Ya me levanto! De verdad- me dijo riendo

-Esta bien princesa, vamos a cambiarte- le dije riendo también, se levantó y le puse su vestido

-Mmm huele muy rico-

-Si? Hice pancakes para desayunar, pero los comeremos después de que te peine- la senté en mi tocador y le hice una colita de caballo

-Gracias mami- me dio un beso

-De nada hermosa, ahora ve a lavarte las manos y vamos a desayunar-

-Si ma-

Desayunamos y nos lavamos los dientes, ya estábamos listas y nos fuimos a NYADA, estacione mi coche cerca de NYADA Kids y acompañe a Lily a su salón

-Rachel!-

-Hola Mandy- salude a una compañera de clase que es famosa por ser algo chismosa

-Hola mis- la saludó Lily

-Hola Lily, wow Rachel no sabia que tenias una hija- me dijo de forma inquisitoria como para que le contara más

-Y yo no sabia que dabas clases- le contesté evitando explicaciones de cualquier tipo

-Si doy español y tu coro verdad?-

-Si, bueno tengo que irme tengo clase- me agache para a estar al nivel de Lily –Adiós pequeña, nos vemos más tarde- le di un beso –Adiós Mandy-

-Bye mami-

-Adiós Rachel-

Después de mis primeras clases fui a tomar el almuerzo con Kurt, me encanta su compañía, ahora somos muy buenos amigos. En clases como siempre me la pasé pensando en Finn, me siento muy Feliz de que nos confesamos nuestros sentimientos y de que vayamos a intentar algo.

Ya era hora de mi clase con los niños y como estaba un poco lejos llegue después del toque y mis alumnos ya estaban en el salón, Jenny una de mis alumnas se me acercó y me abrazo

-Hola mis- me dijo

-Hola Jenny, cómo estas princesa?-

-Muy bien, gracias- se fue a sentar

Me sorprendió que Lily no me dijera nada cuando llegue y en lugar se acercara Jenny, pero lo deje y empecé la clase

-Bueno quien quiere pasar a practicar las notas?-

-Yo! Yo!- Lily y Jenny levantaron la mano, la verdad es que Lily no necesita practicar las notas, me gustaría practicar con ella en casa algo más avanzado, en cambio Jenny si así que decidí pasarla

-Pasa Jenny- le dije y note que Lily se molestó, Jenny pasó y me abrazó de nuevo, antes de que empezara a cantar Lily se paró

-Mis puedo ir al baño?- me dijo en tono triste y sin mirarme

-Si Lily ve- salió del salón y se me hizo un nudo en el estómago, tenia que ir a verla –Jenny empieza a cantar las notas con tus compañeros, ahora vuelvo-

Me dirigí al baño y escuché sollozos, cuando entré me encontré a Lily en la misma posición en que la conocí y corrí hacia ella

-Oow princesa que tienes? Por qué lloras?- la abracé

-Por nada Rachie- evito mi mirada y sentí como si me hubieran dado un golpe, me había llamado Rachie

-Hey ya no soy más mamá?- hasta me dolió preguntarlo

-Todavía quieres ser mi mamá?- me miro

-Claro que si, por qué dices eso?- estaba confundida

-Pues porque abrasaste a Jenny y le dijiste princesa y la elegiste a ella- lagrimas rodaban por sus mejillas –Y a mi no- me dijo llorando y se me partió el corazón, ahora comprendo Lily estaba celosa y la entiendo yo soy su única figura materna y tiene miedo a perderme como a su mamá

-Oh Lily- la abracé fuerte y después hice que me mirara a los ojos –Escúchame pequeña, no porque abrace a uno de tus compañeros quiere decir que te quiero menos o que los llame de otra forma que seas menos especial para mi, porque TU eres la pequeñita más especial en mi vida, y si Lily aquí me tienes que compartir porque soy tu maestra, solo por un rato pero siempre soy tu mamá de corazón y siempre te voy a amar mucho- le di un beso en la frente –No lo olvides-

-Si mami, ya entendí, te amo- me abrazó fuerte y sentí un alivio que recorría todo mi cuerpo

-Esta bien hermosa, regresemos a clase-

* * *

><p>…<strong>bueno espero que hayan disfrutando leyendo el capítulo tanto como yo escribiéndolo (: no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS para saber que opinan sobre la historia y también para saber que les gustaría que pasara en los siguientes capítulos, gracias por todo (: y síganme en twitter ReasonsFinchel ahí estaré avisando sobre las actualizaciones<strong>


	8. Capitulo 8

**Hola chicos! Perdón por la tardanza pero estaba en semana de exámenes y no tuve tiempo de escribir pero ya estoy de regreso (: ojalá que les guste este nuevo capitulo #FinchelForever **

Después del incidente de los celos de Lily traté que mientras trabajaba con los demás niños hacer que ella me ayudara con cosas más avanzadas como ayudar a sus compañeros a corregir notas y aprender a escribirlas.

Durante la semana Finn iba a recoger a Lily y siempre se quedaban un rato más para poder platicar, llegó el viernes de helado y fuimos a Central Park, nos sentamos en nuestro árbol y Lily se sentó en mi regazo

-Rach iras a Lima en esta Navidad? Digo aunque no la festejes- me preguntó Finn algo nervioso

-Aaam no en realidad ni siquiera festejare Hanuka este año, la verdad es que no tengo planes- le dije

-Te… te gustaría pasar Navidad con nosotros?-

-Si mami! Pasa Navidad con nosotros, es la mejor fiesta del mundo!- me dijo Lily emocionada

-Esta bien, pero tendrán que enseñarme algunas cosas- les sonreí

-Claro que si Rach- me sonrió Finn

-Entonces te vas a dormir a casa el viernes y despertamos todos juntos el sábado que es Navidad!- dijo Lily, Finn se dio cuenta de mi confusión y dijo

-Aaa lo que pasa es que todos los años un día antes de Navidad, Lily y yo hacemos galletas y decoramos el árbol, pero si prefieres puedes llegar el sábado-

-No, esta bien quiero vivir la experiencia completa- le sonreí y le di un beso en la mejilla a Lily

-Ya quiero que sea viernes- nos dijo Finn y nos quedamos mirando, perdidos en los ojos del otro, hasta que alguien habló

-Osea que si me cambiaste por esta zorra!- estaba Sarah parada enfrente de nosotros

-Sarah! No te voy a permitir que te refieras de esa manera a Rachel- se paró Finn enojado

-Pues eso es lo que es! Que no ves que nos separó y ahora pretende jugar a la familia feliz!-

-Claro que no Sarah nadie nos separo simplemente no funcionamos y no, no estamos jugando a la familia, somos una familia y te voy a pedir que te retires por favor- le dijo Finn y no pude evitar sonreir a su comentario sobre que éramos una familia

Si las miradas mataran ya estaría 3 metros bajo tierra gracias a Sarah, se fue furiosa y regresamos a nuestra plática, se hizo de noche y me acompañaron hasta mi departamento, Lily se quedo dormida en el carro de Finn así que solo me despedí de él y de nuevo me beso casi en los labios, creo que disfruta hacerme sufrir.

FINN

Durante todo el fin de semana me moría de ganas por ver a Rachel pero ella tenia que ir a unas audiciones así que solo pudimos hablar por teléfono y mandarnos mensajes, estoy muy orgulloso de que quiera cumplir sus sueños en Broadway, Lily estaba muy emocionada y no paraba de decirle a cualquiera que se le cruzara lo asombrosa que era su mama, debo confesar que al principio se me hacia muy extraño que la llamara así pero la verdad es que Rachel es perfecta en su papel de madre y puedo entender perfectamente porque Lily la quiere tanto, no puedo esperar a preguntarle que si quiere ser mi novia y empezar a formar una familia de verdad si se dan bien las cosas.

Pasó toda la semana y no pude ir a recoger a Lily ni un día a NYADA Kids, ya que cada vez se acercaban mas las competencias del Glee club y había que ensañar, por eso tampoco pude ver a Rachel pero por fin ya era viernes y como mañana es Navidad Rach pasara la noche con nosotros, quedamos que ella y Lily vendrían después de clase y mientras yo hacia la comida. Sonó el timbre y fui a abrir

-Papi!- me abrazo Lily al abrir la puerta

-Hola pequeña- la abrace –Hola Rach- le sonreí

-Hola Finn- me acerque a darle un beso en la mejilla pero mas cerca a los labios, realmente muero por besarla

Comimos, platicamos, vimos una película de Navidad, hicimos las galletas y adornamos el árbol, Lily se fue a dormir pero ni sin que Rachel le cantara antes, me encanta verlas así como si de verdad fueran madre e hija, cuando termino de cantar y Lily ya se había quedado dormida, salimos para ir a la cocina y recoger todos los ingredientes de las galletas las cuales aun estaban en el horno, había harina en la mesa que Lily había tirado y se me ocurrió embarrar un poquito a Rachel en la cara

-Finn!- me grito tratando de poner cara de enojada

-Te ves muy hermosa Rach- le dije riendo

-Crees que es muy gracioso?- me dijo

-Pues si- le dije sin poder parar de reír hasta que sentí como me embarraba mezcla de galleta en el cachete

-Eso si es gracioso- me dijo riendo –Ahora si estas guapo-

-A si?- la tome de la cintura y le empecé a hacer cosquillas

-No, Finn!... Detente!... Finn! Por favor!- me detuve y quedamos frente a frente, la tenia agarrada por la cintura y ella tenia sus brazos sobre mi pecho

-Sabes, puedes besarme si quieres- me dijo

-Si quiero- me acerque y la bese, era una sensación extraordinaria, me sentía muy feliz, esa energía que sentía siempre que estoy cerca de Rachel me recorría por todo el cuerpo, me sentía completo, nos separamos y sonreímos

-Finn! Las galletas!- me volteé rápidamente y salía humo del horno, lo abrí y saque la charola de las galletas pero olvide ponerme el guante y me queme

-Aaagh!- solté la charola en la mesa

-Ooo Finn- Rachel tomo mi mano y abrió la llave del lavamanos para ponerla debajo del agua, sentí un alivio y después de un momento Rachel se empezó a reír

-Hey! No te rías- pero su risa es tan hermosa y contagiosa que me empecé a reír con ella

-Lo lamento- me sonreía –vamos mejor dime donde esta u botiquín de primero auxilios y te curo la mano-

-Esta bien doctora, esta en el baño- le dije y fuimos –Esta en el estante- me senté en la tasa y le estire la mano, Rachel abrió el botiquín y saco el spray de quemaduras y una venda, me curó y vendo la mano

-Mejor?- me pregunto

-Un poco-

-Crees que con beso se mejore?-

-Si- me beso la palma de la mano por encima de la venda –Ooo también me duele aquí- le señale mi mejilla, soltó una pequeña risita y me dio el beso – mmm también aquí Rach- le señale mis labios

-Aaay pobrecito- me dijo y me beso –Mejor?- me sonrió

-Mucho mejor doctora, gracias- le sonreí de vuelta –Rach?-

-Si?-

-Quieres… quieres ser mi novia?- le pregunte nervioso

-Me encantaría- me sonrió y la acerque para besarla de nuevo

-Me ayudas a poner los regalos debajo del árbol?-

-Si vamos- la tome de la mano y salimos, saque los regalos y Rachel también saco unos, en especial una cajita color rosa que se quedo mirando

-Rach…-

-Te gustan? son para Lily- me enseño la caja donde venían un par de aretes en forma de estrella que hacían juego con el brazalete que le había dado en su cumpleaños

-Rach no tenías que comprar nada…-

-Lo se, solo quise hacerlo- no pude evitar darle un pequeño beso, es simplemente perfecta – Bueno, me voy a dormir-

-Esta bien, buenas noches-

-Buenas noches Finn- se paro de puntitas y me dio otro beso, se dio la vuelta y se fue al cuarto de Lily donde dormiría esta noche.

**Bueno espero que les haya gustado (: besos Finchel everywhere, gracias por seguir leyendo y no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS para saber que opinan, xoxo.**


	9. Capitulo 9

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén muy bien, y para los que tienen vacaciones que las disfruten mucho (: ojala les guste este capitulo**

* * *

><p>RACHEL<p>

Desperté en el cuarto de Lily con ella acurrucada a mi lado, es tan linda e indefensa, espero poder ser la figura materna que ella merece. No puedo evitar sentirme extremadamente feliz en este momento de mi vida, tengo NYADA, tengo mis alumnos, tengo a una pequeña que quiero con todo mi corazón y tengo a Finn, con solo pensar en él siento mariposas, recordar sus besos me siento como si estuviera en una nube, es perfecto.

Me levanté con cuidado para no despertar a Lily y salí a la sala donde estaba Finn sentado leyendo con unos lentes que lo hacían ver extremadamente sexy

-Buenos días- le dije sonriendo

-Hey Rach- levantó la vista y se quedo con la boca abierta creo que se dio cuenta que estaba usando una de sus playeras como pijama que en realidad me quedaba mas como un vestido

-Aaa olvide mi pijama y encontré esta playera, espero que no te moleste que la haya usado, pero ya me voy a cambiar- hable muy rápido y me di la vuelta

-No Rach- sentí su mano en mi hombro y me dio la vuelta –Te ves hermosa e increíblemente sexy, de hecho se te ve 100 veces mejor que a mi- no pude evitar sonreir y me puse de puntitas para darle un beso –Me ayudas con el desayuno?- me sonrió

-Si claro- caminamos hacia la cocina

-Lily me dijo que haces los mejores pancakes del mundo, pero no se si creerle- me dijo jugando

-Bueno creo que entonces hare pancakes para que lo compruebes por ti mismo- le sonreí

-Bueno, esta bien- empezó a sacar los ingredientes –Empecemos con los pancakes chef- me reí y empezamos a hacer la mezcla y esta vez fui yo quien le embarro la nariz de harina y me empecé a reír mas fuerte, Finn me agarro por la cintura y froto su nariz con la mía

-Finn!-

-Tu empezaste- me dijo riendo

-Detente- le dije y se detuvo, como estábamos tan cerca pase mis brazos por detrás de su cuello

-Te ves hermosa- me dijo en un susurro

-Gracias- empezamos a besarnos pero escuchamos que la puerta de la cocina se abría y nos separamos rápidamente

-Papi, yo también quiero jugar guerra de harina!- dijo Lily con sus brazos en la cintura en forma indignada, justo cuando regaño a uno de mis alumnos, se veía muy linda y me empecé a reír

-Haber pequeña ven- le dije para que se acercara, tome una pizca de harina y se la embarre en la nariz –Listo ya estas igual que nosotros-

-Gracias mami- me abrazo y empezó a reír, Finn nos abrazo y nos dio un beso a las dos en la mejilla

-Feliz Navidad chicas- nos reímos juntos

-Feliz Navidad- contestamos al mismo tiempo

-Bueno terminemos con los pancakes- les dije

-Pancakes?!- exclamó Lily emocionada

-Si pequeña, pancakes- le contesto Finn

-Yai! Mamá hace los mejores pancakes del mundo-

-Bueno eso lo comprobare hoy- dijo Finn mirándome y sonriendo, le voltee los ojos sonriendo también

Sonó el timbre y Lily y Finn se pararon a abrir, después de un momento regresaron en compañía de Kurt quien se me quedo mirando asombrado, claramente no esperaba que estuviera aquí, me puse nerviosa, no sabia que decir y estaba totalmente vestida de forma inapropiada, ahora me daba cuenta que parecía que no traía nada debajo de la playera de Finn y n quería que se malinterpretaran las cosas de ninguna manera.

-Rachel- me dijo

-Ho… hola Kurt- lo salude

-Que sorpresa encontrarte aquí- me miro fijamente

-Si, bueno vine a pasar Navidad aquí- le sonreí tímidamente

-Si y veo que se están divirtiendo- se toco la nariz para indicar que estaba hablando de la harina y provoco que me sonrojara un poco y me riera nerviosamente –Aaam podemos hablar?- me dijo

-Si claro- le respondí, Finn me miro confundido pero le sonreí para que no se preocupara. Salimos a la sala y Kurt se cruzo de brazos

-Por qué no me dijiste que u y mi hermano estaban juntos? Creí que éramos amigos- me dijo en un tono herido

-Claro que somos amigo Kurt, y no te había dicho porque la verdad es que hasta ayer Finn y yo solo éramos amigos- le dije

-Hasta ayer?-

-Si, ayer me pidió que fuera su novia y acepté-

-Apenas ayer se hicieron novios y ya todo…? Wow no creí que fueras así Rachel- me miro de pies a cabeza como sugiriendo que Finn y yo habíamos tenido relaciones por la manera en que estaba vestida

-No! No Kurt! Claro que no, yo no soy así, cómo crees?- le dije, claro no es que no quisiera llegar a la intimidad con Finn solo que no era el momento

-Aaa yo creí que ya habían…tu ya sabes, pero me alegro que esperen porque no me gustaría que terminaran por apresurar demasiado las cosas, la verdad es que es la primera ves que veo a mi hermano así de feliz, hasta le brillan los ojos cuando estas cerca o alguien te menciona- no podía dejar de sonreir con lo que me estaba diciendo Kurt –Uff y ni hablar de mi sobrina, ella cree que eres superwoman o algo así, eres simplemente perfecta para ellos y bueno… para mi eres como la mejor amiga que he tenido- me dijo tomándome de las manos

-Oow Kurt, tu también eres mi mejor amigo- lo abrace fuerte –Y créeme que Finn y Lily me hacen 100 veces mas feliz de lo que yo les hago a ellos-

-Bueno Rach estoy muy feliz de que estén juntos y que seas parte de la familia, ahora tendré alguien más con quien hablar además de Carole- nos reímos –Bueno ya me tengo que ir, solo vine a dejar los regalos debajo del árbol para abrirlos todos juntos al rato- me dijo emocionado, creo que definitivamente la Navidad es la fiesta favorita de esta familia

-Esta bien, pero no te quedas a desayunar?-

-No gracias Rach, tengo que volver con Blaine-

-Ok Kurt- le di un beso en el cachete y volvimos a la cocina donde Finn estaba sentado con Lily esperando en la mesa de la cocina

-Te quedas a desayunar Kurt?- le pregunto Finn

-No gracias, quede de desayunar con Blaine, solo vine a dejar regalos-

-Esta bien hermano, nos vemos al rato- le dio una palmada en la espalda –Te acompaño-

-Si, nos vemos mas tarde chicas- se despidió

-Bye tío- le dijo Lily

FINN

Kurt se despidió y salimos de la cocina camino a la puerta

-Si no fuera gay también andaría con ella- dijo

-Qué?- le pregunte desconcertado

-Hablo de Rachel, realmente es especial, no la dejes ir hermano-

-Lo se Kurt, no planeo en dejarla ir estoy seguro que ella es mi persona- no pude evitar sonreir al imaginarlo y Kurt soltó una risita

-Deberías de ver como a los dos les brillan los ojitos cuando hablan del otro- me sonroje un poco –Bueno me voy, al rato nos vemos-

-Si, bye- me despedí y regrese a la cocina, pero antes de entrar me quede mirando la bella escena que tenia frente a mis ojos

Rachel seguía haciendo los pancakes y Lily le pasaba cosas que Rachel le pedía, eran perfectas, entre y les di un beso a cada una en el cachete, bueno a Rach más cerca de los labios, ella solo me miro y rio, vi ese brillo especial en sus ojos chocolate en los que me podría quedar mirando por horas y sonreí, me sentía muy feliz

-Rach les podemos poner chispas de chocolate a los pancakes?- le pregunte

-No, es muy temprano para tanto dulce-

-Ándale mami, solo poquitas chispas- dijo Lily

-Si por favor Rachie, si?- le dije jugando

-Uff esta bien Finny pero solo poquitas- todos nos reímos –Pero tienes que poner la mesa mientras Lily y yo terminamos-

-Esta bien- choqué las manos con Lily por la victoria de las chispas y empecé a poner la mesa, definitivamente me podría acostumbrar a esto y tal vez hasta con uno o dos pequeños (con los ojos de Rachel y mi sonrisa) más corriendo por la casa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicos espero que les haya gustado (: no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS para saber que opinan y me den ideas de lo que les gustaría ver en los siguientes capítulos. Gracias…. xoxo<strong>


	10. Capitulo 10

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén muy bien, perdón por la tardanza no había tenido tiempo de escribir, pero ojalá que disfruten de este nuevo capitulo y que haya valido la pena la espera (:**

* * *

><p>FINN<p>

Terminamos de desayunar y realmente los pancakes de Rachel eran los mejores que había probado en toda mi vida (obvio eso nunca se lo diría a mi mamá)

-Ves papi, te lo dije- me dijo Lily orgullosa

-Lo se princesa, lamento haber dudado de tu palabra-

-Esta bien pa- me sonrió –Mami me ayudas a ponerme el vestido que el tío Kurt me compro? Y también me puedes hacer risos como la otra vez?- le dijo a Rachel

-Si pequeña, vamos sino se nos puede hacer tarde y no queremos eso- se levantaron de la mesa y se fueron al cuarto de Lily, mientras yo recogía los platos, fui al baño y cuando regrese Rachel estaba lavando los trastes

-Hey que haces?- le pregunte

-Pues Lily me pidió que si podía jugar un ratito y no me pude negar a su linda carita así que vine a lavar los platos-

-Rach no tenias que hacerlo, yo me pude haber encargado de ello- la abrace por detrás y puse mi barbilla en su hombro

-Lo se pero quise hacerlo, de verdad- sonrió y volteo su cabeza un poco para darme un beso, me sentía extremadamente feliz, continuo lavando los trastes y yo los secaba y acomodaba, éramos un excelente equipo, después de un rato Lily le hablo a Rach y todos nos fuimos a arreglar, cuando termine me fui a la sala y prendí la tele seguramente las chicas tardarían un buen rato en salir

Después de como una hora Lily salió de su cuarto, parecía una princesa, estaba hermosa, tenia un vestido color amarillo, una diadema con sus risos sueltos y zapatos blancos, detrás de ella salió Rachel con un vestido corto color plateado, con unos tacones grises muy altos que hacían relucir sus increíbles piernas (no pude evitar imaginar como seria acariciarlas) sentí como se me subía la temperatura pero tenia que tranquilizarme no quiero que Rachel piense que solo estoy de calenturiento

-Wow están preciosas- les dije

-Gracias Finn- me contesto Rachel

-Te gusta mi vestido pa?- me pregunto Lily

-Si princesa esta muy bonito-

-Y tu no te quedas atrás Finn, estas muy guapo-

-Gracias Rach- le sonreí –Rach me puedes ayudar con algo en la cocina por favor?-

-Si claro- me miro confundida

-Lily puedes ver la tele en lo que llegan tus tíos y tus abuelos- le dije

-Si papi-

Caminamos hacia la cocina y cuando llegamos tome a Rachel por la cintura y ataque sus labios con los míos, después de un momento nos separamos para tomar aire

-Lo siento pero no podía aguantar un minuto mas sin besarte, estas increíble Rach-

-No lo sientas- me dijo y me agarro del cuello para besarme de nuevo, cuando las cosas se estaban poniendo mas intensas sonó el timbre, hice un sonido de frustración y me separe de Rachel

-Vamos Finny tienes que abrir- me dijo riendo

-No quiero Rachie- le dije haciendo puchero y abrazándola mas fuerte

-Vamos puede que sea tu mamá o Kurt- se separo y tomo mi mano jalándome hacia la puerta

-Esta bien pero espera- la jale y le di otro beso –Listo ahora si podemos ir- le sonreí y se rio, fuimos a abrir la puerta y era Burt con mi mamá

-Abu!- llego Lily corriendo para abrazarlos

-Hola muñeca- la saludo Burt

-Hola princesa- le dijo mi mamá dándole un beso –Rache! Que sorpresa, me da mucho gusto verte- abrazo a Rachel

-Hola Carole, a mi también me da mucho gusto verte- le correspondió el abrazo –Hola Burt, que alegría verte- le dio un abrazo también

-Hola Rachel, lo mismo digo- le sonrió

-Finny cariño ven aquí- mi mamá me tomo del brazo y me dio un gran beso en el cachete

-Hola ma- le sonreí –Hola Burt-

-Hola hijo- estrechamos la mano

-Pasen- les dije

RACHEL

Después de una hora de platica volvió a sonar el timbre así que Finn se paro a abrir la puerta, después de un momento volvió acompañada de Kurt y Blaine, nos saludamos y Kurt de me quedo viendo

-Rachel, ese vestido es increíble, te queda perfecto-

-Gracias Kurt- me sonroje

-Lo ves Finn, ella si se sabe vestir, una perfecta candidata a cuñada- si me había sonrojado antes, estoy segura que ahora estaba roja como un tomate

-La… la verdad Kurt es que me aprendí a vestir hasta que llegue a Nueva York, cuando vivía en Lima era un desastre, no me hubieras querido conocer en ese entonces- le dije para cambiar la dirección del tema

-Pues entonces estuvo más que perfecto que te mudaras- me dijo riendo

-Si lo se- me reí y me quede mirando a Finn (claro que estuvo perfecto)

Seguimos platicando, comimos y nos dimos los regalos, la verdad es que no esperaba recibir nada pero Lily me regalo un lindo dibujo de ella, Finn y yo todos tomados de la mano, el cual guarde en mi cartera; Kurt me regaló una bella bufanda color azul y Finn me dio un hermoso collar con un pendiente en forma de estrella (creo que ya se dio cuenta que las estrellas son lo mío), y así como yo me sorprendí con sus regalos, ellos se sorprendieron con los míos, a Burt le regale una gorra, a Carole un suéter, a Blaine una corbata de moño, a Kurt un broche con forma de micrófono, a Finn un par de camisas (en las cuales pienso que se vería muy sexy) y a Lily los aretes, todos me agradecieron y me abrazaron, después de eso pasamos al comedor para cenar

-Rach te gustaría ir el siguiente viernes a ver a mi club Glee? Es la ultima semana completa que tenemos para ensayar y me gustaría que los vieras y nos dieras tu opinión sobre los performances- me dijo Finn

-Si, me encantaría- le respondí y tome su mano por debajo de la mesa

-Perfecto, entonces paso por ti a NYADA temprano y nos vamos-

-Si- le sonreí

-Papi yo también quiero ir a verlos- dijo Lily

-Lily tu estas en clase a esa hora, no puedes ir, lo lamento- le contesto Finn

-Por favor papi, te prometo que me pongo al corriente en la clase que falte, ándale si?-

-Vamos hermano no seas así, Lily es la mejor de su clase, no importara mucho si falta a una- dijo Kurt

-Si Finn, nos puedes recoger a Lily y a mi en NYADA Kids y después ella y yo volvemos a la clase de oro- le dije

-Pues bueno, esta bien- dijo

-Yei!- salto Lily de alegría y chocamos las manos en señal de victoria –Lo logramos mami, convencimos a papá- me dijo Lily y todos nos reímos, y aunque Finn trataba de aguantarse la risa se dio por vencido y se unió a nosotros

Y así paso Navidad y los días siguientes, todos los días Lily, Finn y yo hacíamos algo juntos como salir a comer, ver películas, pasar una tarde de juegos, etc., Finn y yo nos conocíamos más y creo que nuestra relación va por un perfecto camino, la verdad es que estoy muy feliz. Ya era jueves por la tarde y estábamos Lily y yo esperando a Finn para ir a comer a un restaurante Italiano que acababan de abrir

-Ya llegue, lamento la tardanza- llego Finn corriendo al salón de coro –Hola ranita- le dio un beso a Lily en la mejilla –Hola Rach- me dio un beso en los labios

Ya no importaba que Lily nos viera besándonos, ya que nos había cachado un día anterior dándonos un beso en la cocina de mi departamento y pues le tuvimos que decir que estábamos saliendo y que éramos novios, a ella le pareció muy romántico, se puso muy contenta y empezó a saltar por todo el departamento

-Nos vamos- nos dijo Finn

-Si vamos, Lily agarra tu mochila y no olvides tu suéter como lo hiciste ayer ranita- le dije a Lily usando el apodo que le habíamos puesto desde ayer que se la había pasado saltando

-Si mami- se rio –Listo!- nos tomo de las manos

Llegamos al restaurante y ordenamos nuestra comida

-Rachie no te vayas a olvidar que mañana paso por ustedes temprano al colegio- me dijo Finn

-Si Finny, no se me olvida, de hecho revise el horario de la ranita y tiene clase de español a esa hora, no se te vaya a olvidar escribirle un permiso a Lily para que la maestra la deje salir, y después los veo yo ahí, es el ultimo salón del pasillo de donde esta el mío, te parece bien?-

-Me parece perfecto Rach, me encanta como ya tienes todo resuelto- me sonrió y se inclino para darme un beso, Lily soltó un "Aaaw" porque le pareció tierno

Me encanta que nos estemos convirtiendo en una pequeña familia.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno chicos eso es todo por este capitulo espero que les haya gustado (: no olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS para saber si les esta gustando (dudas, quejas, sugerencias) hehehe (: que tengan un bonito día y gracias por todo. xoxo<strong>


	11. Capitulo 11

**Hola chicos! Lamento la tardanza pero aquí esta el capitulo, mas vale tarde que nunca (: que lo disfruten…**

* * *

><p>RACHEL<p>

Ya era viernes por la mañana y la verdad es que estoy muy emocionada por conocer a los alumnos de Finn, aunque sean solo unos años menores que nosotros seguro que son muy talentosos. Iba caminando por los pasillos de NYADA y me encontré a Kurt

-Hola Rach!-

-Hola Kurt- lo salude

-Ya estas lista para ir a conocer al club de Finn?-

-Estoy más que lista- le dije emocionada

-Estas emocionada por ver a los chicos o a mi hermano?- me sonrió y no pude evitar reír

-Bueno pues… a todos Kurt, estoy emocionada por verlos a todos-

-Si claro- nos reímos

-Bueno Kurt tengo que irme, Finn esta a punto de llegar y tenemos que pasar por Lily, nos vemos luego si?-

-Si por supuesto, y saluda a mi hermano de mi parte-

-Si no te preocupes, yo le doy un beso extra de tu parte- me reí siguiendo su juego

Me despedí y me fui a NYADA Kids, cuando iba a llegar al pasillo escuche la hermosa risa de Finn pero se escuchaba algo nerviosa y cuando lo divisé estaba parado y Mandy le estaba arreglando el cuello de su camisa, que por cierto yo le había regalado, y estaba muy cerca de él coqueteándole y Finn estaba claramente incomodo, sentí como que me hervía la sangre al ver sus manos en el cuello de Finn

-Mami!- Lily llego corriendo y me dio un abrazo, sacándome de mis malos pensamientos

-Hola ranita- la abracé

-Rachel, que sorpresa, que haces por aquí?- me dijo Mandy sin soltar el cuello de Finn, MI Finn

-Pues vine por Lily- le dije cortantemente

-Rach- se zafó Finn y puso sus manos sobre mi cintura para atraerme hacia él –Hola- me dijo aliviado de verme y sonriendo con esa sonrisa que hace que me tiemblen las rodillas y la que me hace sonreir al instante también

-Hola- le dije y me beso, míralo bien Mandy que quede bien claro que este hombre es mío, nos separamos y Mandy se veía algo molesta, qué le pasa?, es mi novio y lo puedo besar donde yo quiera

-Bueno vámonos chicas- nos dijo Finn –Aaa… adiós…-

-Mandy- le dijo casi indignada a Finn por no recordar su nombre y yo no pude evitar soltar una risita

-Hasta luego Mandy- me despedí aun riendo

-Adiós mis- le dijo Lily

-Bye- nos dijo y se acerco para darle un beso a Finn, pero lo abrace antes para que se pudiera acercar demasiado

-Bye- le dije sonriendo y caminamos hacia la salida, cuando llegamos al estacionamiento Lily se metió al coche y Finn me detuvo

-Un poco celosa?- me dijo abrasándome

-No, solo cuido los cachetes que son míos- nos reímos

-A si?-

-Si- le di un pequeño beso –Además solo los compartos con 2 mujeres más- me miro sorprendido

-Quiénes?-

-Tu mamá y la ranita- me reí mientras le acariciaba la mejilla

-Aaa ok, perfecto- me dijo sonriendo y me besó –Sabes, eres muy sexy cuando te pones celosa, digo cuando cuidas lo que es tuyo- me reí

-Gracias- le dije y nos quedamos mirando –Finny aunque me podría quedar todo el día aquí contigo tenemos que irnos o se nos va a hacer tarde-

-O si es verdad, es que me pierdo en tus hermosos ojos Rachie- me hizo sonrojar –Vamos- me abrió la puerta como todo un caballero y entre al auto, Lily estaba muy entretenida jugando con su Tablet, Finn entró y nos dirigimos a su colegio, durante el camino fuimos tomados de la mano, me hace sentir como si fuera otra vez una adolecente enamorada

Llegamos y fuimos a su salón, el cual ya había visitado antes, pero ahora lo podía mirar detenidamente, aun no habían llegado sus alumnos así que mejor aprovecho para ir al baño

-Finn, donde esta el baño?- le pregunte

-Sigue por el pasillo hasta el final y a la derecha, que te acompañe la ranita Rach-

-Si gracias, vamos pequeña- le dije a Lily

-Si mami-

FINN

Después de un ratito empezaron a llegar mis alumnos

-Hola Mr. H- me saludaban

-Hola chicos-

-Buenos días Mr. H, cómo estas?-

-Buenos días Marley, bien gracias-

Todos tomaron sus lugares habituales, y después de un momento se abrió la puerta

-Aaa… con permiso- entró Rachel al salón algo nerviosa con Lily caminando por detrás

-Chicos! Miren quiero presentarles a Rachel Berry, ella estudia en NYADA y nos va a ayudar a que quede perfecta nuestra presentación- la abracé

-Es su amiga Mr. H?-

-No Marley, ella es mi novia- le dije sonriéndole a Rachel

-Si, ella es mi mami Marley- dijo Lily como si fuera la cosa más obvia del mundo

-Uff bueno Rachel cualquier cosa yo estoy disponible- le dijo Jake

-Ha ha muy gracioso Jake, pero ni lo sueñes- le dije serio y Marley hizo un sonido de disgusto, la verdad es que hace poco descubrí que tiene como un crush conmigo, pero no tiene importancia

-Claro que no Jake- le dijo Lily molesta con sus manos en la cintura, muy bien mi pequeña también sabe defender a su familia, me siento orgulloso

-Bueno so solo decía pequeña H-

-Bueno empecemos!- les dije

Rachel, Lily y yo nos sentamos y los chicos nos presentaron el primer numero musical que era un dueto entre Marley y Ryder con la canción "Endless love"

-Que opina Mr. H- me preguntó Marley sonriéndome de forma insistente

-No se como que falta algo pero no estoy seguro de que es, tu que opinas Rach?- la mire

-Bueno yo creo que… Marley te falta emoción-

-Emoción?- le pregunto indignada

-Si, mira esta es una canción hermosa y tienes que trasmitir eso, vívela, expresa todo lo que sientes a través de la canción, mira a los ojos a tu pareja de canto, no te la pases mirando a Finn, el probablemente ni siquiera pueda estar en el publico, seguro estará detrás del escenario apoyándolos a todos- wow creo que Rach se dio cuanta del crush que tiene Marley conmigo y a mi me tomo meses descubrirlo, si que mi chica esta en todo –Si me entiendes?- le preguntó

-Si- le respondió secamente

-Ok, y tu…-

-Ryder-

-Tu Ryder trata de moverte más, yo se que los nervios no nos ayudan pero déjate llevar por la música, solo sigue la canción- le sonrió a Ryder, es perfecta no?, me encanta como se expresa tan fácilmente

-Ok, gracias Rachel- le sonrió de vuelta

-De nada-

Así pasaron los demás números musicales y Rachel hacia notas sobre ellos y al final todo quedo perfecto y estoy seguro que sin ella no lo hubiera logrado. Sonó la campana y todos los chicos se fueron, Lily fue al baño de nuevo y Rachel y yo nos quedamos en el salón

-Que te parecieron?- la abracé

-Me perece que lo hicieron muy bien, son muy talentosos y tienen a un gran maestro, y también me parece que esa chica Marley esta enamorada de ti y que yo no le caigo bien- me dijo

-Y que piensas sobre eso?- le pregunte sonriendo

-Mmm pues pienso que es una pena para ella y para Mandy que no estés disponible- me sonrió y no pude evitar besarla, es tan perfecta

-Mmm si es una pena para ellas que yo ya haya encontrado a la mujer de mis sueños- le dije y la volví a besar

-Mami ya estoy lista- entró Lily y nos separamos

-Si ranita ya vámonos que se nos hace tarde-

-Adiós papi, nos vemos al rato- se despidió Lily

-Si pequeña nos vemos en el departamento de tu mami, no des lata- le dije

-Sipi-

-Nos vemos Finny- nos dimos un beso rápido

-Adiós Rachie, cuídense mucho-

Después de un par de horas de arreglar papeles para entregar en la competencia me diriji al departamento de Rachel, cuando llegue desde la entrada podía oir las risas de mis chicas y eso me hacia feliz más que nada, toque el timbre y después de unos segundos me abrió una mujer alta de cabello negro y tez morena

-Con que tu eres el hombre que logro enamorar a la pequeña Berry, eee?- me dijo y me quede sorprendido –Pasa que tus mujercitas ya te están esperando-

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado (: gracias por sus lindos REVIEWS me hacen muy feliz, y no se olviden de dejar nuevos REVIEWS para saber si les esta gustando la historia y que les gustaría que pasara. Xoxo que tengan un bonito día<strong>


	12. Capitulo 12

**Hola chicos! Lamento muchísimo la tardanza pero de verdad he tenido muchísimos proyectos del colegio y apenas si tengo tiempo de respirar, pero bueno aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste…**

* * *

><p>FINN<p>

Entre al departamento y vi que Rachel estaba sentada en el sillón con Lily en su regazo

-Hola chicas-

-Hola papi, ya conociste a tia Tana?, Esa amiga de mamá y es muy graciosa-

-Sí sí soy muy graciosa, qué onda gigantón?- Estreche a mi mano

-Santana!- Rachel la regaño por el apodo

-Ok lo lamento, querido gigantón yo soy Santana y si le haces algo malo a la pequeña Berry, esa pequeña niña que está ahí- señalo a Lily –Será la primera y la última hija que tendrás en tu vida- me quede en shock

-Ok, fue suficiente- se levanto Rachel –Lily quédate con la tía Tana en lo que hablo con papa- tomó mi mano y fuimos a su cuarto

-Si querían tiempo a solas solo tenían que decirlo!- Grito Santana desde la sala

-Lo lamento- me dijo Rachel cerrando la puertas –Mira Santana es así, siempre le pone apodos a las personas pero no lo hace de mala onda, bueno antes si, pero ahora ha cambiado, a veces puede ser una perra pero en el interior es muy sensible- me dijo y la abrace por la cintura

-Rach no te preocupes, de verdad que estoy acostumbrado a ese tipo de apodos, enserio y si ella es tu amiga y es así, pues tendré que acostumbrarme, aunque me amenace con dejarnos sin hijos- la acerque más hacia mi y nos sonreímos

-Ella no haría eso, yo no se lo permitiría- me dijo

-Pues yo la estén muy segura-

-No, solo que es muy sobreprotectora conmigo, desde que nos volvimos amigas, porque antes uff era una pesadilla-

-Cómo?- Le pregunte

-Sí, ella era una de las porristas más por populares y bueno yo solo era una loser más de Lima Ohio, así que se dedicaban a decirme apodos y molestarme, pero después descubrí que ella gay y bueno me rogó que no le dijera nadie, y ella evitaría que me siguieran molestando, después nos juntaron en un proyecto, estuvimos tiempos puntas y yo le dije que no tenía que ocultar quien era en verdad y nos volvimos amigas- me conto mientras jugaba con el cuello de mi camisa, tener sus manos en mi cuello se sentía muy bien no como las manos de esa maestra de Lily que me estaba coqueteando, Rachel es perfecta, con ella siento lo que nunca había sentido, ni siquiera puedo poner atención a lo que me dice, su belleza me distrae, supongo que sigue hablando sobre Santana

-Te amo-dije sin más, sin pensarlo- Rachel se quedó sorprendida, ahora me siento como un tonto, y si ella no siente lo mismo?, tal vez es muy pronto

-Yo también te amo Finn- me dijo sonriendo y todas mis preocupaciones esfumaron, después de mirarnos por un momento la bese, era un peso especial donde le mostraba en el todo lo que siento por ella, se empezó a poner intenso el asunto, pasé mis manos de su cintura a su cadera, ella pasó sus manos por mi cabello y se acerco más hacia mí como si fuera posible

-Finn- me dijo Rach en un suspiro

-mmm- la bese en el cuello

-Finn, Lily está fuera- me acaricio los brazos y quite mis labios es cuello, pero la seguía abrazando

-Tienes razón- le dije y me acerque a su oído para susurrarle-Tendremos que retomar esto en otro momento- la bese en la mejilla y ella solo soltó una risita

Rachel

6 meses después

-Lily!-

-ya voy mami!-

-Finn!-

-Ya voy amor!-

Tenían que ser Padre e hija, pensé mientras reía, sino se apuran vamos a llegar tarde a nuestras clases, Finn salió de nuestro cuarto y empezó a guardar sus papeles. En los últimos meses me la he pasado más tiempo en casa de Finn que en mi propio departamento y la verdad es que me encanta y es más fácil para todos, ya que yo llevó a Lily al colegio, regresamos a casa, llega Finn de su trabajo, comemos, hacemos algo en familia, y Finn y yo podemos pasar más tiempo juntos, desde que empezamos a tener relaciones estamos como adolescentes con las hormonas alborotadas, no nos podemos quitar las manos del otro, y aprovechamos cada momento a solas disfrutando de nuestro amor, la verdad es que no podría ser mas feliz.

-Ya estoy lista mami- llego Lily

-Yo también amor- dijo Finn –vámonos para que las pase a dejar a tiempo-

Hoy Finn nos llevaría al colegio y nos recogerían ya que después de clases nos iríamos de viaje, porque decidimos que para festejar nuestros seis meses juntos y mi cumpleaños saldríamos de vacaciones, ya hasta habíamos hecho las maletas y ya estaban dentro del auto, lo único malo es que Finn tiene nuestro destino como sorpresa y no me quiere decir a dónde vamos.

Llegamos a NYADA Kids y acompañamos a nuestra hermosa Lily a su salón, que por desgracia le tocaba con Mandy, juro que no soporto a esa mujer, desde el momento que la encontré coqueteando con Finn, me molesta su presencia, es que es tan resbalosa que no se respeta?

-Bueno ranita pórtate bien y diviértete mucho- le di un beso

-Sí mami-

-Aaay hola! Qué gusto verlos- salió Mandy del salón –Hola Finn- se acerco y le dio un beso en el cachete –Hola Rachel- me barrió con la mirada, pero me limité a sólo no contestarle

-Mami voy a jugar con mis amigos-

-Si ranita vee- le dije

-Adiós papá-

-Adiós princesa- se metió Lily al salón

-Y cómo estas Finn?-Le dijo Mandy coqueteándole en mi cara, pero Finn me abrazo por atrás para que Mandy no se le acercara de nuevo y yo quedará cara a cara con ella

-Muy bien, gracias… Bueno nos tenemos que ir, hasta luego- tomo mi mano y se volteo –Vamos amor que vamos a llegar tarde- me dijo y sonreí

-Bye Mandy- le sonreí y me reí, mientras ella hacia una cara de frustración, caminamos y dimos la vuelta en un pasillo –Si no hubieras dicho que nos teníamos que ir, te juro que ahora si la golpeaba- se detuvo para mirarme

-Mmm Rachel Berry impulsando la violencia?- me miro sorprendido pero sonriendo

-Pues es que como se te resbala, que no ve que no estas disponible?, que eres mío y además lo hace mi cara, tengo muchas ganas de dar una cachetada!- me abrazo

-Hey hey tranquila amor, que paso con la señorita Rachel la mujer más pacifista del mundo?-

-Pues ella no esta cuando pasa algo que tiene que ver contigo, o si se tratara algo sobre Lily o de mis papás o en general de mi familia- me sonrió –Por qué sonríes? No es gracioso Finn – le di un golpe en el brazo

-Auu! Ya se que no es gracioso, pero es increíblemente sexy, me encanta como eres de protectora con nosotros-

-HA HA HA- que chistoso, me crucé de brazos

-Vamos amor no te enojes, tu sabes que yo te amo a TI, no hay otra mujer para mi más perfecta que tu-

-Enserio?- lo mire, mis inseguridades me invadían en ese momento

-Claro que si amor, a mi esa Macy no me importa nada-

-Mandy- lo corregí

-Bueno ella, pero ni ella ni diez mil mujeres más me importan porque la única que de verdad quiero esta enfrente de mi en este momento- no pude evitar sonreírle, lo amo muchísimo, siempre sabe que decirme para que me siente mejor

-Te amo- lo bese –Y tu también eres el único que quiero Finn- le mire a los ojos

-Yo también te amo Rach- se inclinó hacia mi oído –Si quieres te puedo mostrar lo mucho que te amo en alguno de estos salones- me susurró con su voz sexy

-Finn!- le di otro golpe –No podemos hacer eso aquí amor, es totalmente inapropiado!, además voy a llegar tarde a mi primer clase así que ya me tengo que ir- se rio

-Bueno esta bien amor, otro día con más calmita- me dijo jugando, pero yo se que en el fondo habla enserio –Pero quiero que sepas que me diste 2 golpes lo que significa tenerte arriba de mi 2 veces- me puse roja

-Finn!-

-Lo siento amor pero así es esto- me beso –Te amo, nos vemos al rato- se volteó y se fue

-También te amo!- le grité antes de que saliera del edificio

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado (: el siguiente capitulo es sobre el viaje de los Hudson-Berry. No se olviden de dejarme sus REVIEWS para saber que opinan y también pueden poner sugerencias les prometo tomarlas en cuenta, gracias por seguir leyendo. xoxo<strong>


	13. Capitulo 13

**Hola chicos! Perdón por la tardanza pero estaba de viaje y no me daba tiempo de escribir pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo (: , espero que les guste, es la introducción al viaje de los Hudson-Berry…**

* * *

><p>FINN<p>

Termine la clase temprano con el club Glee, desde que ganamos las seccionales y las regionales el director Figgins me ha dado mayor libertad en los horarios y los lugares para ensayar con los chicos, y como hoy me voy de viaje con 2 de las 3 mujeres mas importantes de mi vida decidí que seria mejor si terminaba antes el ensayo.

Los chicos me han estado pidiendo que para antes de las nacionales traiga a Rach para que les de mas consejos, realmente creo que piensan que ella es nuestro amuleto de la suerte y la verdad yo también creo que es así, me pone muy feliz que todos estén tan entusiasmados con la idea, incluso Marley, aunque creo que eso es porque ya no esta mas enamorada de mi (lo que para mi es mejor).

Subí a mi auto y me dirigí hacia NYADA Kids, durante el camino decidí que durante el viaje le contaría todo a Rachel sobre mi pasado, ella sabe algunas casi todo pero nada relacionado con la madre biológica de Lily, quiero decirle todo lo que paso, no es como que fuera un secreto y Rach nunca me ha preguntado sobre ella, pero yo se que le intriga así que estoy decidido a contárselo todo, para que así no haya nada que el uno no sepa del otro, para empezar bien nuestro futuro juntos.

Cuando llegue ya estaban Lily y Rachel en la entrada

-Hey- les sonreí -Aaam acaso llegue tarde? Pero si salí antes del colegio- dije confundido

-No no para nada amor, solo que estaba emocionada y deje salir a los niños antes- me sonrió Rachel, no puedo creer lo conectados que estamos

-Si papi estamos muy emocionadas!- empezó a saltar Lily de la emoción

-Esta bien, esta bien, tranquila ranita- le di un beso en su mejilla -Espero que no le hayas dicho a mamá a donde vamos-

-No papi, no le dije nadita de nada- me sonrió orgullosa e hiso como si estuviera cerrando su boca con un cierre y después aventando la llave

-Puedes creer que no me quiso decir, incluso cuando le ofrecí uno de sus dulces favoritos?- me dijo Rachel

-Muy bien ranita así me gusta- choque las manos con Lily -Que no te dejes llevar por los encantos de tu mamá-

-Si papá, aunque eso fue muy duro, por poquito y me rindo pero después me acorde que me dijiste que mamá seria mas feliz cuando viera con sus propios ojos la sorpresa, en vez de solamente decírsela-

-Si tal vez sea mejor verla pero no querrán que muera de las ansias, verdad?, por que no mejor me dicen a donde vamos?- nos hiso un puchero

-Buen intento amor, por poco caigo- le di un tierno beso en los labios

-Fiiiiin!- me dijo frustrada

-Lo siento amor es una sorpresa y no me vas a convencer de decirte el lugar al que vamos- tome la mano de Lily y camine hacia el carro antes de que Rachel me convenciera con sus hermosos ojos

-Uff esta bien- nos dijo y no pude evitar sonreir

Subimos al auto y nos dirigimos al aeropuerto, como seria muy fácil que Rachel averiguara nuestro destino, decidí que seria mejor si le vendaba los ojos y le ponía audífonos para que no viera en las pantallas el destino ni escuchara por los speakers

-Finn de verdad es necesario todo esto?- me dijo antes de vendarla

-Si amor, es para que la sorpresa sea increíble, yo se que te va a encantar-

-Pero y si me caigo? O si alguien me secuestra? O...-

-Amor amor tranquila no te va a pasar nada, yo voy a estar con ustedes todo el tiempo, te lo prometo- le sonreí para que se calmara -A demás Lily estará tomada de la mano contigo todo el tiempo, verdad ranita?-

-Si mami, no te preocupes no te voy a soltar, yo te cuido- nos reímos por su gran confianza

-Bueno esta bien, pero si me sueltan la mano, y no los siento cerca, me quito todo, ok?- nos dijo nerviosa

-Si amor, esta bien, pero no va a pasar nada, confía en nosotros-

-Ok amor, esta bien, ranita dame tu mano-

-Si mami- Lily la tomo de la mano y yo le vende los ojos y le puse los audífonos, después la tome de la cintura y la guie por todo el aeropuerto hasta llegar a la sala donde abordaríamos el avión

Después de una hora de esperar me dio hambre y me levante del asiento para ir al Starbucks que estaba cerca de donde estábamos sentados, le quite un audífono a Rach para avisarle

-Rach voy al Starbucks a comprar algo de comer, quieres algo?- le susurre en el oído

-No Finn no te vayas, dijiste que no te ibas a separar de nosotras-

-Amor el Starbucks esta aquí enfrente solo voy por un pan o algo, voy rápido enserio- le di un rápido beso

-Bueno esta bien pero ve rápido y quiero una galleta con chispas de chocolate pero de las grandes- me reí

-Esta bien amor, y tu ranita que quieres?-

-Yo también quiero una galleta papi pero con chispas de colores-

-Ok, entonces 2 galletas para mis chicas, aaa y Lily no dejes que mamá haga trampa-

-Si pa, yo la vigilo- se rio

Después de pedir mi orden y recogerla regrese con las chicas, le hice a Lily una seña para que no dijera nada y me acerque lentamente a Rachel para darle un beso en los labios de sorpresa mientras ella cantaba con la canción que escuchaba en ese momento

-Finn!- se hizo para atrás -Me asustaste!- le quite un audífono

-Como supiste que era yo?- le pregunte

-3 sencillas razones Hudson- me dijo en tono serio, ups creo que si la asuste -1 sabia que no ibas a aguantar hasta que regresaras para comerte lo que hubieras comprado, así que sabes a pan de banana que es tu favorito. 2 sabes y hueles a mi Finn. 3 estoy segura de que Lily hubiera gritado si hubiera sido otra persona-

-Wow amor tienes toda la razón, perdóname no lo volveré a hacer- dije en tono triste como un niño recién regañado

-Esta bien Finn, te perdono-

-Enserio?

-Si amor ya paso-

-Te puedo dar un beso?-

-Claro que si amor- me acerque y la bese, me encanta como es que me conoce a mi y a Lily tan bien, es increíble y a demás supes sexy cuando se pone en su modo de mamá enojada

Paso otra hora, tiramos la basura de las galletas y empezamos a subir al avión, una vez dentro le quite la venda de los ojos a Rach pero le dije que aun no podía quitarse los audífonos, el capitán dio indicaciones y después de como 20 minutos ya estábamos por los aires, cuando vi que ya no darían anuncios le quite los audífonos a Rachel

-Uff por fin- me dijo

-Que dramática amor- le dije riendo

-Dramática yo?- me dijo en tono indignado, pero yo solo alce las cejas en señal de que lo que decía era la verdad -Esta bien solo un poco- admitió y me reí

-Y así te amo- me acerque para darle un beso

-Yo también te amo- me dijo y luego volteo a ver a Lily que estaba dormida recargada en el costado de Rachel y estábamos todos cómodos ya que era un fila de 3, Lily estaba en la ventanilla, Rach en el asiento del centro y yo en el pasillo

-Quieres recargarte Rachie?- le dije sonriendo como si fuera un niña pequeña

-Si Finny, gracias- me sonrió y recargo su cabeza en mi hombro, éramos una ilera, Lily en Rachel, Rachel en mi, y yo bueno yo veía a las dos mujeres mas bellas del mundo dormir a mi lado, nada podía ser mas perfecto.

* * *

><p><strong>...Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado (: no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS de verdad que me hacen muy feliz. También quería avisarles que estoy traduciendo el fic Together We'll Be originalmente escrito por SoonerBrookie por si lo quieren leer, es uno de mis fanfics Finchel favoritos así que se los recomiendo mucho. xoxo<strong>


	14. Capitulo 14

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén muy bien, ahora si me puse las pilas y escribí este capítulo más rápido (: ojala que lo disfruten…**

* * *

><p>RACHEL<p>

-Amor... Amor- escuche que alguien decía -Rach... Rach despiértate ya llegamos- Finn me susurró

-Ooo si si ya estoy despierta- me enderecé todavía adormilada

-Si claro dormilona, anda que tenemos que bajar del avión- me dijo riendo

-Si si si- me talle los ojos para despertarme -Lily, princesa ya llegamos- desperté a Lily

-Ya llegamos?- preguntó

-Si ranita ya llegamos y ya tenemos que bajar del avión- le contestó Finn mientras nos levantábamos de nuestros asientos

Cuando viajamos del avión hacia mucho calor y el aire era húmedo por lo que supuse deberíamos de estar en una playa, pero no fue que me di cuenta realmente donde estábamos hasta que vi un gran letrero que decía "Aloha Hawaii"

-Oh por Dios! Finn! Estamos en Hawaii?- volteé a mirarlo sorprendida

-Sorpresa!- me dijo con una gran sonrisa y no pude evitar aventarme en sus brazos para darle un gran abrazo

-Gracias amor!- le di un beso -Me moría de ganas por venir aquí!- le dije emocionada

-Lo se amor, por eso decidí que este seria el mejor lugar para pasar nuestra vacaciones- me sonrió

-Oow gracias Finn de verdad! Te amo, gracias-

-Yo también te amo Rach- me dio un beso rápido y nos separamos

-Gran secreto que te tenias guardado ranita- le dije a Lily quien empezó a reír

-Lo se mami, soy una gran guardadora de secretos no crees?- nos reímos

-La mejor, sin duda- me agache para darle un beso en el cachete

-Bueno vamos a recoger la camioneta que rente por internet para poder irnos a nuestro hotel- dijo Finn

Nos dirigimos a la central de renta de autos y nos entregaron la camioneta Lincoln que Finn había ordenado, era muy bonita color plata. Después nos fuimos al hotel Grand Wailea Resort que era donde nos estaríamos hospedando, era muy grande y lujoso, realmente Finn se había lucido con su sorpresa.

-Wow Finn es hermoso-

-Si papi esta muy bonito- dijo Lily

-Sabia que les gustaría- nos sonrió -Amor puedes ir a hacer el check-in en lo que bajo las maletas?-

-Si claro- le sonreí

-Ok gracias amor, ranita acompáñame para que me ayudes con algunas cosas-

-Si papi, vamos-

Se fueron y me acerque al mostrador para registrarnos, ahí estaba un muchacho mas o menos de mi edad o tal vez un poco mas grande, alto (aunque no tan alto como Finn), moreno y con unos ojos muy lindos color verde

-Buenos días señorita, en que puedo servirle?- me dijo sonriendo

-Buenos días- le sonreí de vuelta -Quisiera confirmar una reservación-

-Ok, cual es tu nombre?-

-Rachel... Rachel Berry-

-Que lindo nombre Rachel, yo soy Mark y estaré aquí para lo que necesites- me sonroje un poco -Ahora me puedes decir a que nombre esta la reservación porque no encuentro ninguna con el tuyo-

-Oh si claro- solté una risita -Seguro esta a nombre de Finn Hudson-

-Si así es, bueno aquí tienes 2 llaves de tu habitación-estire la mano para agarrarlas pero el tomo mi mano y la beso -Es un placer conocerte Rachel, espero verte pronto, si necesitas algo no dudes en llamarme- eso me pareció un poco inapropiado pero lo deje pasar porque tal vez solo esta siendo amable

-Todo bien amor?- escuche la voz de Finn por detrás quien se acerco para rodear con su brazo mi cintura

-Si ya esta todo listo- vi que Finn miraba a Mark enojado, creo que vio cuando me beso la mano -Gracias Mark- le agradecí y jale a Finn hacia otro lado

-Mark?- me preguntó

-Si así se llama- le conteste indiferente mientras íbamos a los elevadores

-Y por que Mark te estaba besando la mano?- dijo algo molesto

-Solo estaba siendo cortes, Finn-

-Y por que no es cortes con otra persona?-

Entramos a la habitación y Lily se fue al baño

-Finn tranquilo, fue totalmente insignificante para mi, ok?-

-Ok, pero el era guapo, no?- me dijo confundido y me dio mucha gracia lo tierno que se veía, sin mencionar lo sexy que es cuando se pone celoso

-Mmm, sabes quien es el hombre más guapo del mundo?- le dije seductoramente acercándome a él para poner mis brazos al rededor de su cuello

-Quien?- me dijo mientras envolvía sus brazos en mi cintura

-Un tal Finn Hudson, dicen por ahí- le sonreí

-A si?- me preguntó

-Si, y sabes que es lo mejor?-

-Que?-

-Que el es todo mío-

-Y tu eres toda mía- me dijo y lo besé, lo besé con gran pasión para que se de cuenta que no tiene de que preocuparse, que el es el único hombre que necesito en mi vida (claro aparte de mis papás) -Te amo Rach- me miro intensamente con esa mirada llena de amor que hace que me tiemblen las piernas

-Yo también te amo Finn, nunca lo olvides- nos volvimos a besar, pero esta vez lento para disfrutar al otro, y no nos separamos hasta que oímos la puerta del baño abrirse

-Mami tengo hambre- me dijo Lily poniendo su mano en su panza

-Si princesa yo también-

-Y yo- nos dijo Finn -Qué les parece si vamos a comer a un restaurante?-

-Si! Vamos!- exclamó Lily

-Vamos!- les dije tiendo y los 3 salimos

Llegamos al lobby los 3 tomados de la mano, y Mark seguía en la recepción

-Puedes llamar para que traigan nuestra camioneta? Es una Lincoln plateada- le dijo Finn serio

-Si claro- le contesto Mark tajante, hablo con el servicio de parking y nos dijo que en un momento llegaba nuestra camioneta. -Y te gustó tu habitación Rachel?- me preguntó sonriéndome

-Si es muy linda gracias- vi que a Finn no le hacia ninguna gracia que Mark me hablara de esa manera, así que preferí evitarme problemas y le di un beso en la boca a Finn enfrente de Mark para dejar claro que yo no estaba disponible. Llego nuestra camioneta y nos fuimos al restaurante mas cercano, comimos, volvimos al hotel y nos pasamos la tarde jugando turista que Lily había insistido en traer, llego la noche cenamos algo ligero en la habitación y dormimos.

Al día siguiente despertamos temprano y fuimos a dar un paseo por la playa, desayunamos en el hotel y después regresamos a la playa a pasar el rato, se hizo tarde y volvimos al restaurante al que habíamos ido el día anterior

-Papi cuando regresemos al hotel podemos ir a la alberca?-

-Mmm me parece una buena idea, tu que opinas Rach?-

-Yo creo que nuestra ranita es una genia, porque me estoy muriendo de calor- nos reímos

Terminamos de comer y regresamos al hotel, por suerte ya no estaba Mark en el mostrador, subimos a nuestra habitación y nos pusimos nuestros trajes de baño, Lily traía un traje de una pieza color amarillo con franjas blancas se veía muy linda, Finn traía un short color azul en el que se veía increíblemente sexy y yo un bikini negro el cual creo que me queda muy bien. Bajamos a las albercas y Finn fue por la toallas mientras yo buscaba un lugar donde nos pudiéramos sentar los 3, cuando lo encontré puse nuestras cosas en los asientos para que no nos ganaran el lugar, me senté en uno y le empecé a poner bloqueador en la espalda a Lily

-Hola Rachel, como estas? - escuche a alguien decir por detrás, volteé y era Mark quien estaba parado a un lado de mi silla

-Hola, bien gracias, aaam ya no estas en recepción- le dije

-Si, es que cuando termina mi horario de trabajo me gusta venir a relajarme en la alberca-

-Aaa que bien- le dije cortante

-Mami ya me puedo meter?- dijo Lily

-No princesa espera a que llegue tu papi, si?-

-Ok- me dijo decepcionada

-Así que es tu hija?- me preguntó Mark sorprendido

-Si, es mi hija- le conteste, tal vez así entienda que no estoy soltera

-Bien igual siempre me he llevado bien con los niños- que se supone que significa eso? -Quieres que te ponga bloqueador?- me pregunto

-No gracias estoy bien- todavía no había terminado la frase cuando sentí sus manos en mi espalda, estaba apunto de levantarme pero llego Finn

-Hey- se cruzo de brazos en frente de mi y me levante

-Finn ya encontraste las toallas?- le pregunte, sin saber que otra cosa decir

-Si, y veo que tu encontraste a alguien que te pusiera el bloqueador-

-Aaam si, el solo me estaba ayudando pero gracias Mark- le dije para que se fuera

-Si esta bien Rachel cuando quieras, nos vemos luego- me sonrió y se fue

-Finn yo...- empecé a decirle pero me interrumpió

-Vamos a la alberca Lily antes de que se haga mas tarde- la tomo de la mano y caminaron hacia donde estaban las albercas

-Finn!- le dije antes de que alejara demasiado

-Esta bien Rachel, puedes hablarle a tu amigo para que te siga poniendo bloqueador- se volteo y se fue, sentí como si me faltara el aire, de verdad Finn estaba tan inseguro de mi? Acaso no confiaba en mi amor por él?

* * *

><p>…<strong>Uff problemas Finchel, como ven las cosas?, pero no se preocupen todo tiene una razón. Bueno espero que les haya gustado (: no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS! Me hacen muy feliz (: gracias por leerme. xoxo<strong>


	15. Capitulo 15

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén muy bien (: aquí les dejo nuevo capítulo, aquellos que me pedían celos por parte de Finn en el capítulo anterior se los concedí ahora veremos si en este se pueden solucionar las cosas, ojalá que lo disfruten…**

* * *

><p>RACHEL<p>

-Rachel!- escuche a alguien detrás de mi y cuando volteé no podía creer lo que veía estaban Carole y Burt parados con sus maletas cerca de donde estaba sentada

-Carole?!- me levante para saludarlos

-Hola cariño, como estas?- me dijo mientras me abrazaba

-Bien gracias, que sorpresa- sonreí -Pero que hacen aquí?- pregunte muy confundida

-Bueno pues queríamos celebrar tu cumpleaños contigo, ya que como tus papás tuvieron que hacer ese viaje de negocios y no van a poder acompañarte, creímos que seria buena idea estas aquí nosotros, y Finn arregló todo para que pudiéramos venir y estar todos juntos- me explico Carole mientras Burt me daba un abrazo

-Wow pues gracias, de verdad que es una muy grata sorpresa- se me llenaron los ojos de lagrimas de felicidad, no puedo creer el gran cariño que me tienen estas personas -Les agradezco mucho de verdad- los abrace a ambos

-De nada Rachel, eres una gran muchacha y nos gusta mucho pasar tiempo contigo- me dijo Burt y le di un beso en la mejilla

Nos sentamos y empezamos a platicar como habían estado nuestros vuelos de venida a Hawaii, sobre el hotel, hasta que llego Finn con Lily de la mano

-Mamá, Burt ya llegaron!- los abrazó

-Abu!- Lily salto en los brazos de Burt y los saludo

-Hola princesa, como estas?, te has portado bien?- le pregunto Carole

-Claro que si Abu, yo soy una niña muy bien portada- dijo Lily orgullosa

-Entonces si te mereces el dulce que traigo en mi maleta- le dijo Burt

-Si! Si!-le dijo Lily emocionada

-Bueno vamos a nuestra habitación a dejar las maletas y te damos tu dulce cariño- dijo Carole -Esta bien si me la llevo?- nos preguntó

-Si esta bien, pero pórtate bien ranita- contesto Finn

-Si papi, adiós, bye mami- movió su mano para despedirse de nosotros

-Bye pequeña- me despedí y se fueron

Finn se sentó en una de nuestras sillas dándome la espalda y empezó a secarse el cuerpo con una toalla, la verdad es que no sabia que decirle, debería disculparme?, tal vez seria mejor pensar más la situación

-Finn voy al baño, ahora vuelvo- le dije

-Si- me respondió cortante y eso me dolió mucho

Me fui al baño y decidí que mejor seria hablar frente a frente, y asegurarle que no quiero nada con nadie que no sea él, que él es el único que me interesa y con el que quiero estar, que no tiene ninguna razón para ponerse celoso porque yo solo lo amo a él y a nadie más.

Salí del baño y volví al lugar donde estábamos sentados, pero Finn ya no estaba, lo empecé a buscar entre la multitud, y cuando lo encontré no fue nada agradable lo que vi, el estaba sentado en una silla alta de las que estaban en el bar y al lado de él estaba una muchacha alta, rubia, de ojos verdes, con un bronceado increíble y un cuerpo con el que podría ser modelo pero lo peor de todo es que le estaba acariciando el brazo, sentí como me hervía la sangre y empecé a caminar directamente hacia donde estaban

-Con permiso- quite la mano de la tipa del brazo de Finn y la hice a un lado -Finn me quieres decir que haces?- (tranquila Rachel mantente con la cabeza fría) me dije a mi misma

-Nada solo estoy tomando una cerveza- me dijo como si no fuera eso ya obvio, pero me mantuve calmada

-Y ella?- señale a la tipa, que seguía parada detrás de mi como esperando a que me fuera para seguir coqueteando con mi novio

-Aaa Sandy? Ella es una nueva amiga- me dijo casi sarcásticamente

-Amiga?- dije incrédula

-Si, amiga, así como tu también tienes amigos, no veo porque yo no pueda tener amigas- me dijo y sentí como si me hubieran golpeado en el estomago, acaso esto era una venganza o algo así? No entiendo y lo peor es que se empezaron a llenar los ojos de lagrimas pero no lo iba a dejar verme llorar

-Aaa ok, bueno te dejo con tu 'amiga' para que continúen con lo que estaban haciendo, yo me voy al cuarto- le dije con un hilo de voz y me di la vuelta

Recogí las cosas que estaban en nuestro lugar y me fui al cuarto, cuando entre no pude evitar tirarme a la cama y llorar, se suponía que este seria un viaje increíble, que celebraríamos los 6 meses que llevamos juntos y mi cumpleaños, no un viaje horrible donde los celos harían que Finn y yo nos separáramos.

La verdad no me considero una mujer súper celosa y menos cuando veía claramente que Finn no quería nada con Marley o Mandy por ejemplo, pero esta vez era diferente él acepto que la tipa esa Sandy lo estuviera tocando y eso fue lo que más me dolió.

Escuché que abrieron la puerta y como no quería discutir con Finn preferí hacerme la dormida, escuché sus pisadas y como se acercaba a mi, se hincó para estar más a mi nivel y acarició con su mano mi mejilla, limpiando las lágrimas que aun seguían frescas

-Oh Rach- dijo triste -Lo lamento no quise hacerte llorar, nunca quise hacerte pensar que quería a otra persona, de verdad, solo que verte con ese Mark me hizo darme cuenta que tal vez no soy lo suficiente bueno para ti, que cualquier tipo podría arrebatarme tu corazón y alejarte de mi, y eso me dolió muchísimo, me hizo ver todo rojo, que no pensara lo que estaba haciendo- susurraba mientras seguía acariciando mi rostro creyendo que dormía -Creí que te estaba perdiendo y luego esa chica Sandy se me acerco en el bar mientras pensaba como disculparme contigo, y me empezó a acariciar el brazo y te juro que se sentía mal, me sentía sucio porque no eran tus manos las que me estaban tocando, después tu llegaste y como no podía controlar mis celos, quise hacerte sentir lo que yo estaba sintiendo, pero fue un error amor enserio, yo no quiero a nadie que no seas tu, tu eres el sol que me calienta, eres el aire que respiro, simplemente te necesito para vivir amor, sin ti me derrumbaría, te has vuelto indispensable en mi vida y no te quiero perder. Yo te amo Rach- no pude aguantar más y abrí los ojos dejando caer más lagrimas

-Yo también te amo Finn- se sorprendió al verme despierta -Y no me vas a perder, de verdad, y no eres lo suficiente bueno para mi, eres mucho mejor, sobrepasas todas mis expectativas, te juro que tu eres el hombre perfecto para mi, no quiero a nadie que no seas TU, entiendes?, y es a mi a quien me preocupa que vayas a encontrar a una chica perfecta, rubia, alta, de ojos verdes, que te aparte de mi porque eso me mataría Finn, porque te necesito conmigo- empecé a llorar más fuerte pero él detenía cada una de mis lágrimas con sus dedos -Y me aterra pensar que existe la posibilidad de perderte, pero no solo a ti sino a Lily también, y sin ustedes yo también me derrumbaría...- me detuvo con un beso y sentí como volvía a respirar, como mi corazón latía correctamente de nuevo

-Yo te amo Rach, y quiero que sepas que pueden existir miles de mujeres rubias, altas, de ojos verdes, que quieran estar conmigo pero yo nunca les voy a hacer caso porque la única mujer que quiero es de 1.57m, morenita, de cabello castaño y con unos ojos color chocolate que me vuelven loco, ok?, y nunca me vas a perder amor, porque desde el momento en que te conocí supe que eras la mujer perfecta para mi- me volvió a besar

-Tu también eres el hombre perfecto para mi, Te amo mucho Finn, pero por favor no volvamos a pelar así, si?, si tu te sientes incomodo con algo solo dímelo amor, y juntos lo resolvemos, ok?- le dije mirando a sus ojos que de tristes ya estaban volviendo a su brillo normal

-Si amor, te lo prometo, nosotros juntos contra el mundo- le sonreí y lo bese, pero esta vez lo jale a la cama conmigo para mostrarle lo perfecto que era para mi, para mostrarle todo el amor que siento por él, y volvernos uno solo, ser perfectos juntos.

* * *

><p>… <strong>cursi, no? Hahaha, bueno espero que les haya gustado (: Happy Finchel de nuevo, en el siguiente capítulo Finn le contara a Rachel lo que pasó con la mamá de Lily y eso explica sus celos incontrolables. No se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS para saber que opinan y tampoco se olviden que estoy traduciendo el fanfic "Together We'll Be" originalmente escrito por SoonerBrookie esta muy bueno se los recomiendo (: gracias. xoxo<strong>


	16. Capitulo 16

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén muy bien (: ojala que les guste este nuevo capítulo (también es algo cursi)…**

* * *

><p>FINN<p>

Me despertó el sonido de mi alarma, no puedo creer que me este levantando temprano en un día de vacaciones, pero hago todo lo que sea necesario por Rach y la sorpresa que le tengo preparada.

Estoy muy feliz que hayamos podido solucionar nuestros problemas a tiempo y así no arruinar este gran día de su cumpleaños, admito que fui un estúpido al pensar que la estaba perdido cuando era yo quien la estaba alejando de mi con mis tontos celos, pero espero que después de contarle sobre la madre de Lily me pueda entender un poco, pero bueno mejor me doy prisa.

Me levante y puse mi regalo encima de la mesita de noche para que cuando se despertara lo viera, luego le mande un mensaje a mi mamá que seguramente ya estaría despierta para avisarle que el plan ya estaba en marcha y para que trajera a Lily en una hora, la cual se había quedado a dormir con ellos las noche anterior después de haberle mandado un mensaje.

No pasaron ni 5 minutos cuando Rach ya se estaba despertando, ella si que es una persona mañanera, e hizo un quejido cuando se dio cuenta que no estaba a su lado

-Finn?- dijo adormilada

-Aquí estoy Rach- me acerque a la cama

-Porque no me estas abrazando?-

-Lo siento amor es que fui al baño- le dije, mientras me metía a la cama de nuevo para abrazarla por detrás

-Mmm, me encanta sentir tu cuerpo contra el mío-

-A mi también amor- le conteste besándole el cuello -Feliz Cumpleaños-

-Gracias amor- se volteó para besarme en los labios, y bueno después de eso tuvimos "sexo de cumpleaños por la mañana", después para según ahorrar tiempo nos metimos a bañar juntos y eso solo llevo a " segundo sexo de cumpleaños en la bañera" y fue fantástico, cuando salimos del baño, se dio cuenta de la bolsa de regalo

-Finn?, esto es para mi?- me pregunto emocionada

-Amor, alguien mas en esta habitación cumple años hoy?- le dije sarcásticamente

-Si si muy gracioso- me acerque a darle un beso antes de que se molestara

-Sabes que solo bromeo, ábrelo Rach!- lo abrió y saco el vestido que le había comprado, era de color azul celeste, corto y sin tirantes

-Wow! Amor es hermoso, gracias- me dio un abrazo

-Que bueno que te gusto amor, pero mira hay más- volvió a mirar dentro de la bolsa y saco una caja color negro, la abrió y saco el collar de plata con un dije color celeste que hacia juego con el vestido

-Es increíble! Gracias amor de verdad, gracias, me encanto- me volvió a abrazar y la sostuve por la cintura

-De nada amor, te amo, feliz cumpleaños- le di un beso -Ahora ve y ponte tu nuevo vestido que se nos hace tarde-

-Para que?- me miró confundida

-Mmm señorita Berry, eso es para mi saberlo y usted para averiguarlo así que apresúrate- me mostro una encantadora sonrisa y empezó a vestirse, yo me puse un pantalón y una camisa gris que ella me había regalado, después de un momento tocaron la puerta, fui a abrir y ahí estaba mi madre y Lily, amabas muy lindas, Lily tenia un vestido verde claro y mi mamá uno color gris.

-Papi!-

-Hola princesa- le di un beso -Gracias por traerla ma-

-De nada hijo, ya sabes que me fascina pasar todo el tiempo posible con mi nieta- me sonrió -Pero bueno nos vemos al rato, Burt y yo ya vamos al restaurante, nos vemos haya-

-Si mamá, nosotros salimos en un ratito, nos vemos- se fue y Lily y yo entramos al cuarto, en ese momento Rachel salió del baño ya arreglada, casi olvido como respirar, estaba preciosa

-Mami! Te ves muy bonita, feliz cumpleaños!- le dijo Lily

-Gracias ranita, tu también te ves muy bonita- le dio un beso - Y tu que opinas?- me preguntó mientras daba una vuelta-

-Wow... Ra... Rach, amor... Wow- no pude ni hablar

-Creo que si te gusto- se rio

-Amor te ves hermosa, eres la mujer más bella del mundo entero- le dije por fin encontrando las palabras

-Gracias amor, tu me haces sentir así, te amo- me dio un rápido beso

-También te amo, pero vámonos ya que se nos hace tarde- les dije

-Me vas a decir a donde vamos?-

-No-

-Pero Fiiinn!- se quejo -Ranita tu sabes a donde vamos?- le dijo a Lily

-Aaa no mami, esta vez no se- le contestó

-Esta bien, tendré que aguantarme- me reí

Salimos del hotel y trate de ignorar todas las miradas que ese Mark le estaba dando a Rachel, que no puede entender que es MI novia?, subimos a la camioneta y nos dirigimos a nuestro destino, después de 10 minutos llegamos al restaurante de lujo en el que había hecho las reservaciones

-Le puedo ayudar en algo?- me dijo una señorita a la entrada

-Aaa si soy el señor Hudson, ya tengo reservación- checó en la computadora y dijo

-Si pase por aquí, por favor, ya llegaron sus familiares-

-Si gracias- llegamos a una mesa donde ya estaban Burt y mi mamá

-Rachel, cariño feliz cumpleaños-

-Gracias Carole- se abrazaron

-Feliz cumpleaños Rachel, esperamos que te la pases muy bien el día de hoy- le dijo Burt

-Gracias Burt, aunque siempre que estoy con ustedes la paso excelente- lo abrazó también

Nos sentamos a desayunar, estuvimos platicando, mi mamá y Burt le regalaron un brazalete de plata a Rachel, Lily le dio un dibujo en donde estaban las dos juntas y así pasaron varias horas, simplemente disfrutando de la compañía de todos.

Salimos del restaurante y fuimos a la playa, caminamos a la orilla del mar y a la hora de comer fuimos a un restaurante ahí mismo cerca del mar, después de un rato el mesero trajo el pastel de chocolate que ya habíamos mandado hacer que decía "Feliz Cumpleaños #24 Rachel" lo partimos y embarre un poquito a Rachel, todos reímos.

Luego fuimos a caminar en el centro de Hawaii, hicimos algunas compras y regresamos al hotel para meternos un ratito en la alberca por suerte esta vez Mark no estaba cerca ni tampoco Sandy, jugamos volley acuático y cuando ya eran las 11:00pm mamá, Burt y Lily que ya estaba dormida en los brazos de Rach se fueron a su habitación para que pudiera realizar la ultima parte de mi sorpresa

-Vamos Rach-

-Aaa ya nos vamos a la habitación?-

-No aun no, todavía nos queda una parada por hacer-

-En donde?-

-Ya lo veras cuando lleguemos- la abracé por detrás y sin que pudiera reaccionar le vende los ojos

-Otra vez Finn?- se quejo -Es la segunda vez que me vendas-

-Y la primera sorpresa te gusto, no?-

-Bueno si, pero...-

-Entonces la segunda también- la interrumpí y le di un tierno beso en los labios

La dirigí a los elevadores, subimos en uno y oprimí el botón del ultimo piso, llegamos a la terraza donde ya tenia preparado una mesa con velas, dos copas, una botella de champagne, ensalada, pescado y fresas cubiertas de chocolate

-Listo amor, llegamos- le desate la venda y se quedó asombrada

-Wow Fin es perfecto- la acerque a la mesa y saque la silla para que se sentara -Gracias- se estiro para besarme y después me fui a sentar yo también

-Que bueno que te gusto amor- le sonreí, cenamos y después de un rato de confortable silencio le dije -Quería hacer de este cumpleaños algo especial- tome sus manos en mías, es el momento de mi discurso -Rach, desde el momento en que te conocí supe que eras diferente, que eras especial, luego Lily me conto lo que hiciste por ella el primer día de clases y desde ese momento estuve eternamente agradecido contigo, después fui a tu salón y te conocí más a fondo, para Lily eres la mujer más perfecta del mundo y yo quería saber por qué creía eso, y tuvimos los problemas con Sarah que me hicieron darme cuenta lo que verdaderamente estaba pasando, lo que de verdad sentía en ese momento, no te mentí cuando te dije que con Sarah solo buscaba a alguien que cuidara de Lily y es que era imposible para mi poder enamorarme, poder confiar en alguien con mis sentimientos, hasta que llegaste tú, lo que paso con la mamá de Lily fue que...-

-Finn no tienes que decirme si no quieres- me apretó las manos en señal de apoyo

-No Rach, esta bien, yo quiero contártelo- me sonrió -Joan era la mamá de Lily, éramos novios en el ultimo año de Preparatoria, una noche después de una fiesta, ella me invitó a su casa y bueno tu ya sabrás lo que pasó, después de eso estuvimos juntos como dos veces más antes que me dijera que estaba embarazada, yo estaba muy nervioso y ella creía que su vida estaba arruinada pues solo teníamos 19 años los dos, yo le dije que no se preocupara que yo la apoyaría en todo, pero ella quería hacerse un aborto, de alguna manera la convencí de que no lo hiciera y hasta hable con mi mamá, pero todo cambio, Joan se volvió muy seria y distante, siempre pensativa pero yo no quise decir nada porque creí que era parte del embarazo, y así pasaron 8 meses hasta que un día iba de camino a mi practica de Basketball cuando pase por los lockers y escuche que alguien hablaba molesto, y me acerque para oír mejor "entonces no sabes de quien es el bebe?!" Era la voz de Matt uno de mis amigos "no no se, pero el me va a apoyar, por lo menos el no es un bueno para nada como tu" esa era... Era Joan, me quede helado no podía moverme "pero y qué si es mi hija? Eee?" "Eso el nunca se va a enterar, además la voy a dar en adopción sea quien sea el padre entiendes?!" Entre a los lockers y ambos se quedaron callados, no pude controlar mi enojo y le grite a Matt preguntándole si se había acostado con ella y él si vergüenza me contesto que si, la volteé a ver y le pregunte lo mismo, me contestó que si pero que solo había sido una vez y después Matt dijo que si a 10 se le decía una, no pude más, le dije que quería un ADN y salí corriendo, después del ultimo mes me hablaron cuando entro en parto, fui al hospital y espere hasta que naciera, entre al cuarto y la vi en una cuna de hospital, Joan ni siquiera quiso verla, pero cuando la cargue supe que era mía, ya no necesitaba ninguna prueba, tenia mis ojos, mi sonrisa, mi cabello, era perfecta, Joan me dijo que no quería nada con ella, que hiciera lo que quisiera así que me la quede, le puse el nombre de Lilyana y la lleve a casa, dos días después me enteré que Joan y sus padres murieron en un accidente automovilístico en la carretera y todos murieron, desde ese entonces tengo a mi pequeña ranita que amo más que a nada en el mundo, y te quiero dar gracias porque a pesar de que no es tu hija de sangre la amas como una autentica madre, pero a demás me amas a mi también, y por eso y muchas cosas más yo te amo Rach, eres perfecta, eres la mejor amiga, la mejor compañera, la mejor madre, la mejor novia, la mejor amante, eres increíble por eso tengo tanto miedo de perderte, pero espero que este sea uno de muchos años más que pasemos juntos, te amo amor- termine con lagrimas en los ojos y me sorprendió ver que ella también estaba llorando y me acerque para besarla

-Amor yo también te amo, y no me tienes que agradecer por nada porque ustedes me hacen inmensamente feliz, me llenan de amor y amarlos de vuelta es lo único que puedo hacer, ahora comprendo muchas cosas pero quiero que sepas que no me vas a perder y que de verdad estoy muy orgullosa de ti por haber superado todo lo que te paso, pero como te dije cuando recién nos conocíamos, no estas solo, tienes a muchas personas que te apoyan y siempre van a estar a tu lado, amor yo nunca te voy a abandonar, somos tu y yo contra el mundo, recuerdas?- asentí con la cabeza - Yo me voy a encargar de cuidar de Lily y de ti porque los dos son personas maravillosas, desde el momento en que los conocí me enamore de ustedes, y no los voy a dejar ir- acaricio mi cara con su suave mano -Te amo-

-También te amo-

Y si, después de esa intensa platica, regresamos a nuestra habitación para tener "dulce sexo de cumpleaños por la noche", no podría ser más feliz.

* * *

><p>…<strong>bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado mucho, hasta ahora ha sido el capitulo más largo pero de verdad no podía parar de escribir (: no se olviden de dejar sus <strong>**REVIEWS**** que me hacen muy feliz. No se olviden que estoy traduciendo el fanfic TOGETHER WE´LL BE esta muy padre se los recomiendo. xoxo**


	17. Capitulo 17

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén bien, perdón por la demora, pero tuve una crisis de escases de imaginación pero ya estoy de vuelta con más (: ojalá les guste este capítulo…**

* * *

><p>RACHEL<p>

Me desperté con la luz del sol dándome en la cara que entraba desde el balcón de nuestra habitación, ya habían pasado 4 días desde mi cumpleaños y nos la habíamos pasado de maravilla, fuimos a nadar en un lago, visitamos las cascadas, no aventamos por una tirolesa, caminamos por las montañas, nadamos con delfines, entre otras cosas, pero lo más importante es que hemos estado todos juntos y felices.

Me gire para abrazar a mi grande, guapo y talentoso novio pero en su lugar me encontré a una pequeña y hermosa ranita que me miraba muy sonriente

-Buenos días pequeña-

-Buenos días mami-

-Donde esta papá, ranita?-

-Se fue-

-Cómo que se fue? A donde?- me levante de la cama

-No te puedo decir mami, es una sorpresa- me sonrió, a ella le fascinan las sorpresas -Pero me dijo que te diera esto- me entrego un sobre que tenia mi nombre al frente, lo tome confundida y lo abrí para leer lo que decía

"_Querida Rach yo se que estas confundida en este momento..._" me encanta lo bien que me conoce _"... pero no te preocupes esta solo es una más de mis sorpresas. Han pasado 6 meses desde que estamos juntos, y han sido los 6 meses más felices de mi vida. Amor te amo, eres increíble, no me alcanzan las palabras para explicar todo lo que siento por ti. Tú me haces querer ser mejor, me haces ser el hombre más feliz del mundo y te doy gracias por eso. El momento en que te conocí fue con la ranita, tu la cuidaste y la llevaste hasta mi colegio, ese día me sentí muy apenado por haberte causado esa molestia, pero ahora estoy muy agradecido de que Sarah no haya pasado a recoger a Lily ese día, porque sino no te hubiera conocido, estoy seguro que fue amor a primera vista porque desde que te conocí sentí cosas que nunca había sentido antes, me enamore. Y como la primera persona que hizo que nuestros caminos se cruzaran es Lily por eso es la primera persona que ves en este día tan especial, ahora quiero que te vistas y salgas al pasillo. PD: te amo Rach :)"_

Termine de leer la carta y una pequeña lagrima de felicidad rodó por mi mejilla, justo cuando creo que no me podría enamorar más de Finn hace algo como esto y mi amor crece.

-Mami por qué lloras? No te gustó la carta?- me preguntó Lily preocupada

-No princesa no es eso, es que me gusto mucho la carta y me hizo llorar de felicidad- le explique

-Aaa ok mami- se tranquilizó y me pare de la cama, me dirigí al closet y saque un vestido color durazno que me llegaba arriba de las rodillas

-Que te parece este vestido ranita?-

-Creo que te verás hermosa como siempre, mamá- me hizo sonreir y fui al baño para tomar una ducha rápidamente y vestirme, salí y seque mi cabello

-Como crees que se vería mejor mi cabello, ranita?- me agrada mucho poder incluir a Lily en cosas como esta, me hace sentir más cercana a ella y además le hago saber que es importante

-Mmm- puso su mano bajo su barbilla pensando muy seriamente -Yo creo que con una coleta te verías muy linda, mami-  
>-Muy buena elección, pequeña- arregle mi cabello y me puse un poco de maquillaje, agarre mi bolso, tome la mano de Lily y salimos de la habitación<p>

Justo en frente de la puerta había un arreglo de rosas rojas muy hermoso, me acerque a él y tome la nota que tenía mi nombre para leerla

_"La segunda vez que te vi fue en tu salón y te lleve un ramo de flores en agradecimiento por haber cuidado de Lily, ahora este arreglo es para agradecerte por cuidar de nosotros, darnos tu amor y dejarte que te amemos. Te amo mucho. PD: ahora tienes que ir con la segunda persona que conociste de mi familia"_

Me encanta lo lindo y romántico que es Finn, y la verdad tendría que ser yo quien le agradeciera por dejarme ser parte de su vida y su familia, no se que haría sin ellos ahora. Metí el arreglo al cuarto y después me dirigí a la habitación de Carole, toque la puerta y después de unos segundos me abrió con una gran sonrisa

-Rachel! que bueno que llegaste- me dio un abrazo -Espero que te este gustando lo que esta haciendo Finn-

-Me encanta- le respondí sonriendo

-Bueno cariño, toma esto- me dio otro sobre -Y esta pequeña princesa se queda conmigo para que puedas seguir con tu sorpresa, ojala que te diviertas mucho- tomo a Lily de la mano

-Gracias Carole- se metieron al cuarto y yo me quede en el pasillo para leer la carta

_"Muy bien amor ya casi nos vemos (:. Sabes? Me encanta que seas parte de mi familia, y que se lleven tan bien entre ustedes, al principio me sorprendió lo bien que te llevaste con mi mamá y eso me puso muy feliz igual que con Burt, aunque debo admitir que tu amistad con Kurt me da miedo, ustedes dos juntos son una bomba, no te creas amor me encanta que sean tan unidos ,los adoro a los dos. (Bueno a ti te amo, pero no se lo digas a Kurt que se pone celoso)..." _No pude evitar reírme con eso _"... pero bueno ahora tienes que ir al último lugar que te lleve en tu cumpleaños, ya no puedo esperar a verte, te amo."_

Guarde la tercer carta en mi bolso junto con las demás y me dirigí a los elevadores con una gran sonrisa, apreté el botón que me llevaría a la terraza y espere, después de unos minutos las puertas se abrieron y ahí estaba mi gran y guapísimo novio vestido casual pero elegante, con esa sonrisa que me hace que me tiemblen las rodillas, camine hacia el hasta llegar a sus brazos y lo bese con todo el amor y pasión que sentía en ese momento

-Wow! Si que te gusto la sorpresa, eee?- me pregunto sorprendido por el beso

-Me encanto- lo volví a besar -Gracias amor, eres increíble- le dije mirándolo a los ojos -Te amo-

-Yo también te amo Rach- me abrazo y en ese momento vi a mis alrededores, me sorprendí al ver la mesa para dos como la de mi cumpleaños, servida con un delicioso desayuno -Comemos?-

-Claro- desayunamos y platicamos por un largo rato -Toma amor- le extendí su regalo a Finn

-Amor gracias pero no tenias que darme nada-

-Lo se pero quise hacerlo porque hoy es un día especial, no se acerca en nada a esta maravillosa sorpresa que me hiciste pero espero que te guste- abrió la caja de regalo y saco el reloj que le había comprado

-Wow Rach! Es increíble, gracias me encanto amor- me dio un pequeño beso

-Dale la vuelta- lo hizo y se dio cuenta que al reverso tenia un grabado que decía "Te amo -R"

-Yo también te amo amor muchísimo- me dijo sonriendo y solo pude sonreir yo también -Bueno amor vamos a la segunda parte de mi sorpresa- dijo levantándose de la mesa

-Hay mas?- pregunte y asintió con la cabeza -Es increíble Señor Hudson- le dije sonriendo

-Oh créame Señorita Berry usted lo es más- tomo mi mano y salimos del hotel

Fuimos a ver una obra en un pequeño teatro de Hawaii y aunque no fue muy buena, me la pase muy bien solo por el hecho de estar con Finn, caminamos mano a mano por el centro, después por la playa, luego fuimos a cenar en un restaurante muy lindo a la orilla del mar y volvimos al hotel.

Cuando entramos a la habitación estaba llena de velas, en la mesita de la entrada había dos copas, una botella de Champagne y fresas cubiertas de chocolate, en el suelo había un camino de pétalos blancos basta llegar a la cama que tenia dibujado un corazón con pétalos rosas, estaba hermoso

-Sorpresa- me susurro Finn al oído, rodeándome con sus manos mi cintura

-Nunca terminas de sorprenderme- le dije y empezó a besarme el cuello, antes de penderme completamente en él, tome una fresa y la puse en mis labios, me di la vuelta y la acerque a su boca, el sonrió y se acerco para morderla terminando con un apasionado beso que solo nos llevaría al comienzo de una perfecta noche en sus brazos.

* * *

><p>… <strong>bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado (: no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS que me hacen muy feliz de verdad, tampoco olviden leer la traducción al español del fanfic "Together We´ll Be". Gracias por todo xoxo.<strong>


	18. Capitulo 18

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén bien. Ayer fue un día duro para todos los gleeks, se cumplió un año de la muerte de nuestro ídolo, pero yo pienso que no hay mejor manera de honrarlo, que recordando todas las cosas buenas que hizo. En lo personal aun me cuesta mucho aceptar que ya no esta, pero me gusta mantenerlo vivo ya sea leyendo o escribiendo sobre el, o en especifico sobre Finn Hudson que Cory se encargo de dar vida. Para mi él fue y es un gran ejemplo, me enseño que hay que ser ambiciosos en las cosas buenas, que la vida es muy corta para ser serio, que las buenas cosas no duran para siempre, que hay luchar contra nuestros propios demonios, y que no siempre se gana; ciertamente todos cometemos errores algunos son mas graves que otros, unos cuestan la vida, pero él no fue solamente la razón porque murió, el inspiro, ayudo y salvo a miles de personas y por eso le estaré eternamente agradecida.**

* * *

><p>FINN<p>

*5 meses después*

-Tu que piensas Kurt? Crees que es algo precipitado?- le pregunte a Kurt mientras pasábamos un tiempo de hermanos tomando un café en el Starbucks que esta cerca de NYADA

-Yo creo que es el tiempo perfecto hermano- me sonrió -Que mejor que pedirle matrimonio a Rachel después de un año de estar juntos? A mi me parece excelente, además no creo que haya alguien mejor para ser mi cuñada-

-Si lo se, Rach es perfecta- sonreí -Kurt tu... tu podrías acompañarme a comprar el anillo? Yo se que todavía faltan 2 semanas para nuestro aniversario pero ya quiero tenerlo en mis manos-

-Claro que si Finn, iré con mucho gusto para asegurarme que sea el anillo perfecto para una futura estrella de Broadway-

-Aaa... ok-

Rachel se graduó de NYADA con honores un mes después de haber regresado de nuestro viaje a Hawaii, constantemente salía para hacer audiciones y un día sin mas le llamaron para ofrecerle el papel de Elphaba en el revival de "Wicked" que harían en Broadway y obvio ella acepto sin pensarlo dos veces, me siento muy orgulloso de ella.

Ahora esta bastante ocupada con los ensayos y las clases en NYADA Kids que sigue dando, ya casi no tenemos mucho tiempo para estar solos pero siempre hay tiempo para estar en familia, su lazo con Lily es cada vez mas y mas fuerte, no me podría sentir más feliz, claro sin mencionar que Kurt se a vuelto inseparable de ella, son los mejores amigos del mundo y me alegra mucho que sea así, pero cuando empiezan a hablar de ropa yo prefiero estar por lo menos a un kilometro de distancia.

-Finn... Finn... hey estas bien?- me pregunto Kurt sacándome de mis pensamientos

-Aaa si solo estaba pensando... cosas- le dije dándole un sorbo a mi café

-Y cuando planeas que vayamos a comprar el anillo?-

-Mañana... si mañana, entre mas pronto mejor-

-Ok, esta bien mañana a esta misma hora no tengo clase entonces podemos ir a comprar el anillo perfecto- dijo Kurt emocionado

-Si, el anillo perfecto- repetí, ya sintiendo los nervios que conllevaba realizar ese tipo de propuesta, pero aunque estaba nervioso, estaba feliz y emocionado lo doble, no puedo esperar a que Rachel sea mi prometida

-Bueno Kurt me voy, voy a recoger a Rachel al teatro para almorzar juntos, nos vemos luego hermano-

-Si esta bien, yo tengo que regresar a clase de danza así que nos vemos luego, saluda a Rachel de mi parte-

-Lo hare, bye- me despedí y salí de la cafetería

Me subí al auto y maneje por el trafico de New York hasta llegar al teatro donde Rachel ha estado teniendo sus ensayos por 4 meses, me estacione, baje del carro y entré al establecimiento para encontrarme a Rachel charlando con sus compañeras de reparto

-Vamos Rachel, hay que almorzar juntas- le decía una chica de pelo negro y chino, que creo que se llama Rubí, la he visto pocas veces cuando vengo por Rach

-Lo lamento chicas, pero mi novio va a pasar por mi hoy, tal vez otro día- le contesto

-Oh vamos Rachel, hoy podemos ir todas que estamos libres, seguro si le mandas un mensaje a tu novio, él entenderá- le dijo una pelirroja que no se su nombre

-Si Rachel, ándale- le insistió Dianna la chica rubia que hace el papel de Glinda y que había conocido antes

-No chicas perdón, pero ahora con los ensayos y las clases tengo muy poco tiempo para pasar con Finn a solas y lo extraño- me hizo sonreir y la verdad es que yo también la extraño

-Hola amor- la abracé por detrás y le di un beso en la mejilla -Lista?-

-Hola- me sonrió -Si ya estoy lista, mira Finn ellas son mis compañeras Rubí, Alice y Dianna que ya conoces- me las presentó

-Hola chicas, un gusto conocerlas- les dije

-Wow, no pues con un bombón así ya veo porque no quieres almorzar con nosotras, Rachel, si te puedes almorzar eso- dijo Alice mientras me miraba intensamente, me sentí un poco incomodo con su comentario así que abracé un poco más fuerte a Rachel solo para dejar las cosas claras

-Aaa si, bueno nos vemos mas tarde chicas-

-Adiós- me despedí cordialmente, tomé la mano de Rachel y caminamos hacia la salida

-No le hagas caso a Alice amor, ella es así, al principio también me incomodaban un poco sus comentarios pero ya me acostumbre, en realidad es muy parecida a Santana- me abrazó por la cintura y yo puse mi brazo al rededor de sus hombros

-Esta bien amor, si tu lo dices-

-Además tiene razón yo prefiero mil veces almorzar esto- acaricio mi pecho con su mano -A almorzar con ellas- se rio

-A si?- la detuve y puse mis manos en su cintura

-Sip- se acercó y nos besamos

-Hola- le dije

-Hola- me sonrió -Ese si es un saludo adecuado- solo me reí

Subimos al auto y fuimos a almorzar en un bonito restaurante italiano que esta cerca del teatro

-Cuanto tiempo libre te queda antes de que tengas que volver?- le pregunté cuando terminamos de comer

-Mmm... media hora, por qué amor?-

-Quieres dar un paseo por Central Park?-

-Claro-

Así pasamos la media hora caminando por Central Park, tomados de la mano, platicando sobre mil temas, disfrutando de la compañía del otro, porque aunque sean las cosas más sencillas de la vida es simple hecho de vivirlas con Rachel las vuelven los mejores momentos que pudieras vivir, y aunque últimamente no tenemos mucho tiempo para tener esos momentos, cuando los tenemos lo aprovechamos al máximo y espero que cuando estemos comprometidos los podamos disfrutar aun más.

Además quiero pedirle que se mude permanentemente a nuestra casa porque aunque ya casi vive ahí, hay veces en las que su ensayo termina mas tarde y se queda en su departamento por la cercanía, ciertamente esos días no me agradan para nada porque prefiero dormir abrazándola y despertar con ella a mi lado.

Regresamos al teatro, Rachel tenía que seguir con sus ensayos y yo tenia que ir con el club Glee que ahora se ha vuelto más popular gracias a que ganamos las nacionales del ciclo pasado y todo gracias a Rach, la verdad no se que haría sin ella

-Adiós amor, nos vemos por la tarde-

-Esta bien, te amo nena-

-Te amo más-

-Si tu lo dices-

* * *

><p><strong>Espero que les haya gustado este capitulo. Un final especial para todos los Monchele Fans, el verdadero amor es para siempre, y estoy segura que en otra vida esos dos van a poder tener su "y vivieron felices para siempre". Pero por lo mientras su amor vivirá dentro de todos nosotros y los fanfics. Nunca habrá una pareja tan perfecta como ellos y siempre serán mi OTP pase lo que pase. Xoxo. <strong>

**En el siguiente capítulo Finn le pedirá matrimonio a Rachel, pero cómo les gustaría que se lo pida?, dejen sus sugerencias en los REVIEWS les prometo tomarlas en cuenta (: . Gracias.**


	19. Capitulo 19

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén muy bien (: quiero agradecer a todos los que me dejan sus lindos Reviews: Anita, Puchu, May, Finchelfan16, Marlen y aquellos que aparecen como Guests, de verdad que sin ustedes no podría seguir esta historia que es la manera en que tenemos presente a nuestra parea: FINCHEL . Espero nunca decepcionarlos y que les guste este nuevo capitulo, disfruten (:**

* * *

><p>FINN<p>

-Si, debo aceptar que estoy un poco nervioso Kurt, pero eso es normal, no todos los días vas a comprar un anillo de compromiso- le dije mientras secaba con una servilleta el sudor de mi frente

-Lo se Finn, pero si sigues sudando de esa manera cuando no hemos caminado ni dos calles, como le vamos a hacer para recorrer todas las joyerías de Manhattan?-

-Todas?!- me quede helado

-Bueno esta bien solo iremos a Cartier, Tiffany & Co. y Wempe, son las mejores joyerías de New York-

-Ok, esta bien vamos-

Continuamos caminando por la 5ta. Avenida y entramos a Cartier pero ninguno de los anillos que tenían eran los indicados, necesitaba una que gritara Rachel, y no me iba a dar por vencido hasta encontrarlo, aunque tenga un terrible dolor de cabeza que Kurt me causo al explicarme cada tipo de anillo

_-Mira Finn tienes que escoger muy bien, como por ejemplo la forma del diamante si lo quieres redondo, princesa, lucida, cuadrado, corazón, esmeralda, ovalado o cojín, luego la montadura si es solitaria, tres gemas, pavé, cinta de diamantes o con gemas laterales, y el color del diamante que puede ser blanco, rosa o amarillo y los metales de platino, oro amarillo u oro rosa, tienes mucho que tomar en cuenta- me dijo_

-Kurt yo se que cuando encuentre el anillo solo sabré que es ese, no tengo que fijarme en cada una de las cosas que acabas de mencionar, solo lo sabré y tu solo puedes comentar, nada mas, entendido?-

-Ok- me respondió como niño chiquito recién regañado

Después entramos a Tiffany & Co. y nos recibió una señorita en el mostrador

-En que puedo ayudarle?-

-Aaa quisiera ver los anillos de compromiso por favor- le respondí

-O claro! Busca algo en especial?-

-Bueno me gustaría que el diamante fuera redondo, pero solo eso-

-Muy bien- saco una placa acolchonada donde habían muchos anillos -Estos son los de diamante redondo señor- me acerque para verlos mejor

Apenas los vi, cuando un anillo en especial me llamo la atención, era perfecto

-Ese- lo señale -Quiero ese-

-Pero Finn si apenas los has visto- me dijo Kurt

-Hermano, es ese, lo se, es perfecto para Rach-

-A ver déjame examinarlo- lo tomo Kurt junto con una pequeña tarjeta que tenia enfrente -Bueno es un Corte Brillante Redondo con Cinta de Diamantes y Montadura de Grano de 3 carats, tengo que decir que de verdad es hermoso y creo que le va a encantar a Rachel, muy bien Finn yo también creo que es perfecto-

-Te lo dije- lo volvió a poner donde estaba -Bueno me llevo ese- le dije a la señorita

-Muy bien, tiene suerte porque ese modelo me acaba de llegar hoy y solo se vende en esta tienda, en seguida lo meto en una cajita, le gustaría de un color en especifico?- me pregunto

-Negro esta bien, gracias- no podía parar de sonreir, le di mi tarjeta de crédito para que cobrara, ni siquiera ganas de ver el precio tenía

-Aquí tiene, que tenga bonita tarde- me entrego una bolsa pequeña blanca de Tiffany & Co. donde se encontraba guardado el futuro de mi vida

-Muchas gracias e igualmente- me despedí y salimos de la tienda

-Misión cumplida hermano, ahora solo tienes que pedirle que sea tu esposa- me dijo Kurt dándome unas palmaditas en la espalda

-Si, manos a la obra-

Los siguientes días pasaron lentamente, en lo que daba clases con los chicos del Glee club, almorzaba una pocas veces con Rachel y otras con Kurt, recogía a Lily del colegio, Rachel iba a sus ensayos que duraban casi todo el día, cuando no llegaba muy tarde veíamos una película todos juntos o solo nos abrazábamos en la cama hasta dormir.

Los fines de semana eran mis favoritos ya que nadie teníamos que trabajar, ensayar o ir al colegio, entonces pasábamos todo el día en familia, caminando en Central Park, comiendo helados bajo nuestro árbol, viendo películas, yendo al parque o jugando en casa.

Y por fin era el día, hoy cumpliríamos un año de estar juntos y por suerte era sábado, ya tenia todo planeado, haría que Rachel pensara que había olvidado que hoy es nuestro aniversario (justo como ella lo hizo cuando fue mi cumpleaños, aunque la verdad es que la fiesta sorpresa que me preparo fue increíble y aun mas la fiesta privada que tuvimos solo nosotros dos cuando todos se fueron), después Kurt la llevaría de compras, cuando terminaran Kurt se encargaría de guiarla caminando hasta Central Park donde varios hombres le darían rosas durante el camino, cada una con una palabra para que cuando llegue al parque forme un mensaje y yo la este esperando para llevarla a comer, después dar un paseo, llegar al destino especial y hacer la pregunta que me ha estado quemando la lengua desde hace dos semanas que compre el anillo.

Gire en la cama buscando el hermoso y pequeño cuerpo de mi novia pero lo único que encontré fue un vacío, pero pude oler un rico desayuno lo que significaba que Rachel estaba en la cocina, me levante y camine hacia allá, llegue y la abrace por detrás depositando un pequeño beso en la piel expuesta de su cuello

-Buenos Días Rach- recuerda Hudson actúa indiferente, como cualquier otro día

-Buenos Días Finny- se volteo a verme con una gran sonrisa y beso mis labios, se separo y se me quedo mirando como esperando a que dijera algo

-Voy a despertar a la ranita, ahora vuelvo-

-Aaa claro- frunció el ceño -Finn me puedes decir que día es hoy?- me pregunto tratando de hacerme recordar lo que he sabido desde hace mucho tiempo

-Es sábado- sonreí casualmente

-Me refiero al número, que número de día es hoy?-

-Aaa creo que es 27, si si es 27- le dije alejándome de la cocina en dirección a la habitación de Lily

-Aaa ok, gracias- no pude evitar escuchar el tono de decepción y tristeza en su voz, y aunque me duele yo se que valdrá la pena al final del día

Llegue al cuarto de Lily y la sacudí ligeramente para despertarla

-Despierta ranita, ya es hora de levantarse-

-Mmm no quiero- me dijo adormilada

-Vamos pequeña que tengo que decirte algo muy importante-

-Que?- abrió los ojos y se sentó inmediatamente -Que es lo que me tienes que decir papi?- me reí

-Bueno ranita, lo que te quiero decir es que le voy a pedir a mami que se case conmigo- le sonreí -Que opinas?-

-Enserio?- me devolvió la sonrisa -Papi eso es increíble! Ahora si va a ser mi mami de verdad y vamos a vivir todos juntos, y después puedo tener un hermanito, y ya no me van a molestar en el colegio, y vamos a ser muy felices para siempre!- me dijo todo en un suspiro y súper rápido, justo como lo hace Rachel cuando esta emocionada

-Si pequeña, muy felices- la abrace -Pero espera, como que te molestan en el colegio?- la mire confundido

-Es que hay un niño en mi salón que se llama Thomas y el me dice que yo no tengo mamá, pero yo le dije que si tenia y me dijo que no porque tu no estabas casado como todos los papás de todos mis compañeros- se puso triste

-Oh pequeña- la abrace de nuevo -No le hagas caso a ese niño, el no sabe como son las cosas, hay muchos papas que no están casados, además mami esta afuera haciéndonos el desayuno y eso es lo que importa y tu lo sabes-

-Si papi yo lo se- me dio un beso

-Ok Lily, vamos con mamá- la cargue -O todo lo que hablamos es un secreto ese ranita, no le puedes decir nada a mamá, es una sorpresa-

-Si papi, yo soy la mejor guardadora de secretos, no te preocupes- caminamos a la cocina

-Que secreto?- pregunto Rachel

-Aaa ninguno mami, verdad papá-

-Si ninguno amor, tu no nos hagas caso-

-Desayunamos mientras Lily nos contaba acerca de sus clases, hasta que sonó el teléfono y contesto Rachel

-Hola?-... -Aaa Kurt, como estas?-... -Bien también-... -Mmm no lo se- frunció el ceño, disgustada de que al parecer nadie recordaba que hoy era nuestro aniversario

-Que pasa Rach?- le pregunte y volteo a verme

-Aaa es que Kurt quiere que lo acompañe de compras pero no...- no la deje terminar

-Oh deberías de ir, yo tengo que ir a... a recoger unos papeles al colegio, me puedo llevar a Lily- su mirada estaba triste, no puedo esperar a que sea tarde para no ver mas que felicidad en eso ojos que amo tanto

-O... esta bien - volvió al teléfono -Kurt, no... no me siento muy bien sabes-... -Seguro que será rápido?-... -Esta bien-... -Si te veo en 10 minutos- colgó

Recogimos los trastes en silencio y me metí a bañar para que cuando Rachel se fuera no tuviera que ver sus ojos decepcionados, sabia que si la veía así le iba a decir todo arruinando la sorpresa

-Finn ya me voy- escuche a Rachel en la puerta

-Si amor, ten cuidado-

-Si, claro- se fue

Después de bañarme, me puse un traje de color negro en el que sabia que Rachel le encantaba verme, hable al restaurante para confirmar la reservación, pase a dejar a Lily en casa de Kurt con Blaine, hable con los muchachos de las rosas que contrate, fui al colegio para dejar todo listo y me llego el mensaje de Kurt que tanto estaba esperando

_"Que empiece la función hermano" -K_

RACHEL

"No puedo creer que Finn se haya olvidado de nuestro aniversario, estoy muy decepcionada, y luego tuve que venir de compras con Kurt porque además el señor tenia que ir a recoger papeles" pensé y no pude evitar que una lagrima se escapara rodando por mi mejilla

-Rachel que tienes? Por que lloras?- me pregunto Kurt cuando llegamos a una tienda

-Es que nadie recuerda que hoy es mi aniversario con Finn, ni siquiera él-

-Oh Rach, lo lamento-

-No, esta bien, no te preocupes-

-Que te parece si te compramos un vestido increíble, para que cuando Finn te vea se le olvide todo menos de que eres su novia?- me sonrió y le sonreí yo también

-Esta bien- le dije sin muchas ganas

Pasamos 3 horas visitando tiendas, Kurt compro pantalones para el y algunas camisas para Blaine, y ahora nos encontrábamos en otra tienda pero viendo vestidos para mi, y llevaba como 5 vestidos que me probaba pero ninguno convencía a Kurt, solo espero que este vestido rojo lo convenza para que me pueda ir a casa a ver una película, salí del vestidor y modele para Kurt

-Perfecto, es perfecto, te ves hermosa Rach, nos lo llevamos y estos zapatos también- le dijo a una señorita que estaba en el probador, extendiéndole una tarjeta de crédito -Ponte los zapatos Rachel y ni se te ocurra quitarte el vestido-

-Por que?- le pregunte confundida mientras me ponía los tacones

-Vamos a dar un paseo-

-Pero Kurt...- comencé pero llego la señorita

-Aquí tiene señor, que tengan un buen día-

-Gracias- se despidió Kurt y guardo mi ropa en una bolsa que desde el principio me pregunte porque la traía pero no dije nada -Vamos Rachel- tomo mi mano y me jalo a la salida donde un hombre alto y moreno me extendió una rosa roja sonriendo

-Oh, gracias- le sonreí

-Que empiece la función- dijo Kurt -Mira la nota-

* * *

><p><strong>Que les pareció?, ya se viene lo bueno! (: no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS que me hacen muy feliz, les prometo subir el siguiente capitulo muy pronto. Para aquellos que quieran ver el anillo de Rachel esta en la pagina web de Tiffany &amp; Co. en la sección de Compromiso (Engagement) es el modelo: Corte Brillante Redondo Con Cinta de Diamantes con Montadura de Grano (Round Brilliant With Bead-set Band) <strong>**. Xoxo gracias**


	20. Capitulo 20

**Hola chicos! Les prometí que subiría este capitulo lo más rápido que pudiera y aquí esta (: espero que les guste tanto como a mí, disfrútenlo!**

* * *

><p>RACHEL<p>

-Que?- voltee a ver la rosa que me había dado el hombre y vi que tenia un papelito colgando que decía "Rach," con la clara letra de Finn -No se olvido?- le pregunte a Kurt con lagrimas en los ojos

-Claro que no- se rio

-Pero, solo dice "Rach,"- dije confundida

-Entonces caminemos- me volvió a tomar de la mano para seguir caminando, después de una calle se acerco otro hombre pero esta vez era rubio y no tan alto, y me entrego otra rosa

-Gracias- le dije y leí la nota que decía "Te" -Rach, te- fruncí el ceño

-Vamos- dijo Kurt y después de otra calle, otro hombre de aspecto asiático se acerco y me dio otra rosa

-Gracias- dije y leí "amo.", sonreí al ir juntando las palabras "Rach, te amo."

Seguimos caminando y al llegar a la siguiente calle, un hombre en una silla de ruedas me entrego otra rosa

-Gracias- le sonreí y leí "Feliz", ok así que "Rach, te amo. Feliz" me reí

Otra calle más y se acerco un hombre con un mohawk

-Que onda? Esto es para ti- me dijo dándome la rosa y vi como Kurt solo rodaba sus ojos

-Aaa gracias- le dije y leí la notita "Aniversario", "Rach, te amo. Feliz Aniversario"

Seguimos caminando y llegamos a Central Park, nos dirigimos hacia Bow Bridge y ahí estaba Finn parado con rosas en la mano, vestido con el traje negro que me encanta y con esa sonrisa que me hace temblar

-Sorpresa- me dijo y me abrazo para después darme un apasionado beso -Feliz aniversario amor-

-Creí que lo habías olvidado- le dije dándole un golpecito en el hombro

-Claro que no amor, todo estaba planeado- me sonrió -Te gusto la sorpresa?-

-Si mucho- lo volví a besar -Pero no vuelvas a fingir que no te acuerdas Finn Hudson, eso no fue nada bonito- se rio

-Lo lamento amor, no lo volveré a hacer- me entrego 7 rosas mas -Doce rosas, una por cada maravilloso mes que hemos pasamos juntos- le sonreí

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo amor-

-Bueno entonces yo ya me voy, felicidades y disfruten su día- nos dijo Kurt

-Si, gracias hermano, nos vemos luego- le dijo Finn

-Adiós Kurt, y gracias- le di un beso en la mejilla

-Tienes hambre amor?- me pregunto Finn

-Si si si me muero de hambre amor, Kurt me trajo de tienda en tienda y no comimos nada-

-Bueno, entonces vámonos que nuestra reservación espera-

-Reservaste en un restaurante?-

-No solo en un restaurante, en Sardi's amor, tu restaurante favorito-

-Oh! Gracias Finny, eres el mejor!- me avente en sus brazos para darle un fuerte abrazo

-Tu me haces ser el mejor- me dijo y me dio un pequeño, suave y dulce beso en los labios

Llegamos a Sardi's, ordenamos, comimos y platicamos sobre mil temas, una de las cosas que mas amo de Finn es que con el puedo hablar de lo que sea durante horas y nunca me canso. Después fuimos a dar un paseo por Central Park, compramos un helado y nos sentamos en la cómoda sombra de nuestro árbol, abrazados cada uno inmersos en nuestros propios pensamientos pero disfrutando la cercanía del otro

-Tengo una idea Rach- me dijo Finn de repente, con una clara emoción en su voz

-Cual es tu idea Finny?- lo mire curiosa

-Deberíamos poner nuestras iniciales en el árbol, después de todo es un lugar especial para nosotros, no crees?-

-Creo que es una magnifica idea- le di un beso en el cachete

-Perfecto- me sonrió y quito sus brazos de alrededor de mi cintura para poder ponerse de pie, saco sus llaves y empezó a tallar el árbol, después de unos minutos me dijo -Que te parece amor?- me levante del lugar donde estaba sentada mirándolo y vi el árbol que ahora tenia marcado "R & F"

-Es hermoso amor, me encanta- le sonreí y acerque su cara con mis manos para que estuviéramos al mismo nivel y le pudiera dar un beso

Después de pasar un largo rato en Central Park nos dirigimos al auto de Finn

-Amor, y donde esta Lily?-

-Esta en casa de Kurt, no te preocupes-

-Ok, y ya vamos por ella?- le pregunte al ver que no había tomado el camino a casa

-No, de hecho vamos a otro lugar, pero es sorpresa- con eso ya no dije nada, sabia que aunque lo intentara no me diría a donde íbamos y no me di cuenta hasta que nos estábamos estacionando enfrente de su colegio

-Aaa Finny? Que hacemos aquí? Olvidaste algo ayer?-

-Aaa... si, si olvide algo en el salón de coro- tomo mi mano y abrió la puerta, entramos y nos dirigimos hacia su salón

Cuando entré me sorprendí al ver el salón lleno de velas y al centro una manta extendida con dos cojines a los lados, una botella de Champagne, dos copas y una caja de fresas cubiertas de chocolate en el centro

-Finny?-

-Feliz Aniversario amor- me susurro al oído mientras me abrazaba por detrás

-Es maravilloso amor, gracias- me voltee y lo abrace con todas mis fuerzas, el tomo mi mano y me guió hacia los cojines para que me sentara y el también, sirvió el champagne en las copas y me extendió la mía

-Por nosotros- alzo la copa

-Por nosotros- la choque con la mía y les dimos un sorbo

Tome una fresa de la caja y la metí a mi boca cerrando los ojos saboreando el delicioso sabor, pero cuando los abrí note a Finn un poco nervioso

FINN

Me estaba muriendo de los nervios, apenas brindamos y Rachel ya tomo una fresa, le tomara mucho tiempo para encontrar la cajita negra dentro de la caja de sus fresas favoritas?, creo que me están sudando las manos

-Finny estas bien?- me miro fijamente Rachel, vamos Hudson tranquilízate

-Si amor, no te preocupes- le dije sonriendo lo mejor que podía

-Quieras una fresa?- me sonrió de vuelta

-Aaa... si- tomo una fresa mas y la puso en sus labios estirándose para que pudiera alcanzarla y no pude evitar soltar una risita con lo adorable que se veía, me acerque y tome la fresa con mis labios, besándola al final -Mmm deliciosa- le dije y ella solo se rio

Volteo para tomar otra fresa pero se quedo mirando la caja por un momento y metió la mano para sacar lo que había llamado su atención "la cajita negra" perfecto este es el momento que he estado esperando, vamos Hudson tu puedes

-Rach...- o por Dios olvide mi discurso -Aaa...- tome la caja de sus manos y ella me miro a los ojos que le brillaban mas que nunca -Amor, este fue el lugar en donde te vi por primera vez y... desde el momento en que te conocí supe que eras especial, te amo con todo mi corazón, créeme que nada me haría mas feliz que pasar el resto de mi vida a tu lado, y hacerte una Hudson oficial es mi sueño, te... Te quieres casar conmigo?- me hinque en una rodilla y abrí la cajita extendiéndosela, viendo como pequeñas lagrimas recorrían su rostro

-Si!, si claro que me quiero casar contigo!- se me abalanzo tirándonos a los dos al suelo (algunas cosas no cambian) mientras besaba toda mi cara terminando en mis labios con un beso largo y profundo que demostraba todo el amor que nos teníamos el uno por el otro, nos levantamos y tome su mano izquierda para colocar el anillo en su dedo anular

-Te amo- le dije besando el anillo en su dedo

-Yo también te amo Finn- la bese de nuevo

Después de mi gran propuesta volvimos a casa, y Rachel ya estaba enterada que Lily pasaría la noche con Kurt para que pudiéramos celebrar en privado. Entramos a la habitación y ella se apresuro a sacar algo del mueble donde había gran cantidad de su ropa

-Toma, es mi regalo de aniversario- me extendió un álbum -No es nada como el tuyo pero espero que te guste- me dijo admirando su anillo y sonriendo

-Me encanta amor, gracias- le dije dándole un pequeño beso, abrí el álbum y me di cuenta que tenia fotos de nosotros de todo este año, en Navidad, en el recital de Lily, en casa de mis padres, en nuestras vacaciones en Hawaii, en las Nacionales del club Glee, en Central Park, en el cumpleaños de Kurt, en mi cumpleaños, en casa y en muchos lugares más, y cada foto tenia una descripción con la hermosa letra de Rachel, era perfecto -Amor, es perfecto, muchas gracias-

-De verdad te gusto?-

-Si, es como si estuvieran todas las memorias congeladas de todo este año maravilloso a tu lado, me encanta- deje el álbum en mi mesa de noche y la atraje hacia a mi -Que te parece si hacemos más recuerdos pero ahora como una pareja comprometida?- le dije mientras besaba su cuello

-Me parece perfecto- me respondió levantando mi cara para besarme y envolviendo sus piernas en mi cintura

La celebración de esta noche apenas comenzaba.

* * *

><p><strong>De verdad espero que les haya gustado (: FinchelForever, no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS que me hacen muy feliz. Se vienen cosas muy interesantes así que manténganse atentos. Gracias xoxo<strong>


	21. Capitulo 21

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén bien (: lamento la tardanza pero ya entre al colegio y no podre actualizar entre semana pero tratare de actualizar siempre los sábados o domingos. Espero que disfruten este nuevo capítulo…**

* * *

><p>FINN<p>

Si ser novio de Rachel Berry era fantástico, ser su prometido es casi perfecto. Desde hace tres semanas que me dio el Si y todas las cosas han mejorado, toda la familia tenemos una actitud mas alegre y me encanta, Rachel se mudo oficialmente con nosotros la semana pasada y es increíble despertar todas las mañanas a su lado (de todas maneras conservara su departamento por la cercanía al teatro), también mis padres y los suyos están muy felices (nos lo demostraron cuando tuvimos una cena familiar y anunciamos nuestro compromiso), y ni hablar de Kurt que esta súper emocionado con los planes de la boda, mi pequeña Lily no puede parar de sonreír (empiezo a preguntarme si le dolerán sus mejillas), y yo bueno yo pienso que nada podría ser mas perfecto.

Hace un par de días Will Schuester el director de Mckinley me ofreció el trabajo de entrenador de football y eso me puso aun mas feliz, el poder realizar uno mas de mis sueños y aunque seguimos con nuestros horarios un poco apretados Rachel y yo logramos manejar las cosas.

Todos los días vamos juntos a dejar a Lily al colegio, después yo llevo a Rach al teatro y me voy a Mckinley con el club glee, la verdad es que me sobra mucho tiempo en el colegio es por eso que acepte el trabajo como entrenador, algunos días almuerzo con Rachel sino es que sale con sus compañeras, Santana o Kurt a comer, después regreso al colegio y ella al teatro, por la tarde paso a recogerlas a ambas en NYADA Kids y regresamos a casa para pasar la tarde en familia los días en los que Rach no tiene que volver al teatro, sino la llevamos y en la noche la voy a recoger; es una dinámica algo atareada pero no funciona bien por el momento.

-Amor!- la hermosa voz de Rachel me saco de mis adormilados pensamientos

-Ya voy amor!- me levante lentamente, salí de nuestra habitación y me dirigí a la cocina siguiendo el delicioso aroma de sus pancakes -Mmm delicioso- la abrace por atrás y le di un beso en su cuello mientras ella soltaba una risita

-Que bueno que te guste el desayuno, dormilón- se dio la vuelta para darme un beso

-No puedes culparme de que tenga sueño después de nuestras actividades de anoche amor, siempre me dejas increíblemente feliz y agotado- le sonreí seductoramente

-Finn!- me dio un pequeño golpe mientras trataba de retener su risa, y luego se acerco a mi oído -Tu también me dejas increíblemente feliz- me susurro y me dio un beso en el cachete, yo solo pude sonreír -Bueno voy a despertar a Lily sino se nos va a ser tarde para llegar al colegio, puedes poner la mesa y servir el desayuno?- me dijo

-Claro amor- le di un pequeño beso en sus labios y se fue, puse la mesa y serví el desayuno, lo puse en nuestros respectivos lugares y cuando termine Rachel regresó con una Lily ya en uniforme y peinada -Buenos días ranita, como dormiste?- le pregunte

-Buenos días papi, muy bien gracias- se acerco para darme un beso y después nos sentamos todos

-Mmm delicioso- dijo Lily el probar el desayuno y Rachel se rio al recordar mis mismas palabras

-Que bueno que te guste el desayuno ranita- le dijo Rachel repitiendo las suyas -Pero hay que darnos prisa sino llegaremos tarde- después de 20 minutos ya todos habíamos terminado y ya estábamos listos para irnos.

Dejamos a Lily en NYADA Kids y lleve a Rach al teatro

-Bueno amor nos vemos a la hora del almuerzo si?- me dijo Rachel desabrochándose el cinturón y tomando su bolso para salir del auto

-Si amor- nos acercamos y nos dimos un beso -Te amo- le dije como todos los días cuando la paso a dejar

-También te amo- me dijo sonriente bajándose del coche y caminando hacia el establecimiento, me sonrió y me soplo un beso, le hice la seña que lo cachaba y espere hasta que entrara al teatro para poder irme

Llegue a Mckinley y fui hacia mi oficina a ordenar algunos papeles y checar los expedientes de los chicos de football para conocerlos mejor y saber en la posición en la que juegan, me agrada mucho saber que Jake, Ryder, Sam y algunos chicos mas del glee club están también en football creo que así será mas fácil poder conectar con los demás jóvenes. Así me pase cerca de tres horas hasta que llego el tiempo de la clase de glee.

Estábamos practicando algunas canciones de Bruno Mars y Adele cuando llego Will en compañía de una mujer joven, alta, con lentes y de pelo castaño muy claro

-Y como puedes ver este es el salón del Club glee- le dijo Will a la mujer -Finn podrías venir un momento?- me dijo asomándose por la puerta

-Si claro, chicos sigan practicando!- les dije y salí del aula

-Finn quiero presentarte a Miriam Smith, Miriam el es Finn Hudson nuestro maestro de glee y entrenador del equipo de football- nos presento Will

-Mucho gusto- le dije y le extendí la mano

-El gusto es mío- me dijo tomando mi mano y sonriéndome

-Bueno Finn, Miriam es la nueva maestra de Historia y es nueva en Nueva York así que espero que le des la bienvenida amablemente igual que los demás maestros-

-Claro- le sonreí cortésmente, aun recuerdo cuando llegue a este colegio y a esta ciudad, todo era un poco intimidante, ene se momento el celular de Will sonó y se alejo un poco para atender -Y como te sientes en la nueva ciudad?- le pregunte

-Todo es muy lindo pero si te digo la verdad es un poco escalofriante también- me dijo

-Lo se yo también me sentía así cuando llegue a Nueva York-

-De verdad?-

-Si, pero no te preocupes ya te acostumbraras-

-Eso espero- me dijo sonriendo, Will volvió y la campana sonó, los chicos de glee salieron del salón y se despidieron de nosotros

-Bueno se termino mi clase, me tengo que ir, fue un gusto conocerte Miriam- les dije

-Oh no Finn, me acaban de llamar y tengo que ir a una junta directiva y aun no termino de enseñarle el colegio a Miriam, me podrías hacer el favor de acompañarla por lo que resta del día?- me pidió Will

-Yo no...-

-Por favor Finn- me miro serio

-Bueno, esta bien, supongo que le diré a Rachel que no podre almorzar con ella hoy- dije decepcionado

-Oh no, si tienes un compromiso no te preocupes de verdad, mañana podemos seguir con el tour- me dijo Miriam

-No te preocupes, esta bien- le dije tratando de sonreírle y me aleje un poco para llamar a Rachel, como siempre respondió al cuarto tono

-Hola?-

-Hola amor-

-Hola Finny, que paso? Ya llegaste al teatro?- me dijo con su voz alegre, estoy seguro que sonreía

-A si sobre eso Rach, yo... no puedo ir a almorzar contigo hoy- le dije nervioso, no me gusta para nada cancelar compromisos y menos cuando se trata de Rachel

-Oh- oí su decepción -Esta bien amor, no... no te preocupes, las chicas ya se fueron así que solo pediré una ensalada y la comeré tranquila en mi camerino-

-Amor, lo lamento de verdad me siento muy mal, pero Will me pidió un favor y le dije que lo haría- me disculpe

-Un favor?-

-Si, lo que pasa es que llego una maestra nueva y le estaba enseñando el colegio, pero lo llamaron y se tiene que ir a una junta, entonces yo me quedare con Miriam a terminar el tour-

-Oh, esta bien amor, de verdad no te preocupes-

-Ok, sabes? Me encanta que seas tan comprensiva, es como la razón número 1279 de por que te amo tanto-

-De verdad?- soltó una risita

-En serio, y te prometo que te recompensare este almuerzo en la tarde, tu solo prepárate-

-Que piensas hacer Hudson?- me pregunto de forma juguetona

-Tu solo espera futura señora Hudson- me reí con ella, se que le encanta que la llame así

-Te amo- me dijo

-Yo también te amo amor, nos vemos en la tarde-

-Si, bye amor-

-Bye-

Pase la parte que quedaba de la mañana mostrándole a Miriam todas las aulas del colegio y como Mckinley es muy grande nos tomo algo de tiempo, me conto sobre su vida, que sus papas viven en Texas pero ella decidió hacerla en grande y venir a New York, es hija única y la historia es su pasión, ya no pudimos continuar platicando porque tenia entrenamiento pero quedamos que después seguiríamos con la platica.

Al terminar el entrenamiento me sentí muy satisfecho, los chicos están poniendo todo de su parte para que en esta temporada podamos ganar y la verdad es que me llevo muy bien con todos así que no podría pedir nada mas.

De camino a NYADA Kids pase a comprar un ramo de rosas rosas, una rosa blanca y una caja de fresas cubiertas de chocolate (ahora solo espero tener una linda tarde en compañía de mis bellas mujeres)

Entre al salón y las encontré charlando

-Hablan sobre mi?- le sonreí y les di un beso a cada una

-No papi, hablamos cosas de chicas- dijo Lily y me reí junto con Rachel

-Bueno esta bien- le dije -Y como estas las dos mujeres mas hermosas del mundo?-

-Mucho mejor ahora que estas aquí- dijo Rachel y no pude evitar sonreír

-Miren lo que les traje- le entregue a Lily su rosa blanca y a Rachel el ramo

-Wow gracias Pa, es hermosa!- me dio un beso en el cachete

-Gracias amor, me encantaron- me dijo Rachel dándome un beso y me acerque a su oído para susurrarle

-Tengo otra sorpresa para ti, pero eso es cuando la ranita se vaya a dormir, solo te diré que tiene que ver con fresas-

-Bueno vámonos- tomo sus cosas -Ranita no te gustaría tomar una siesta?- le dijo a Lily

-Mmm si mami, de hecho tengo un poco de sueño-

-Muy bien- me sonrió

No pude evitar reírme, mi prometida es increíble.

* * *

><p>… <strong>bueno ojala si les haya gustado (: se vienen cosas interesantes así que manténganse atentos. No se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS que me hacen muy feliz. Visiten el fic que estoy traduciendo "Together We'll Be" esta muy bueno. Gracias por leerme xoxo.<strong>


	22. Capitulo 22

**Hola chicos! Lamento muchisisisisisisisimo la tardanza. I'm sorry, pero estuve muy ocupada haciendo cosas del colegio y luego estoy enferma :/, pero bueno aquí esta el capítulo, espero que les guste…**

RACHEL

Una de las cosas que mas me gustan en el mundo es despertar con Finn abrazandome, me siento feliz, segura y amada, todo al mismo tiempo. La mayoría de los días cuando despierto me gusta mirar como duerme plácidamente con su rostro relajado, es increíblemente guapo, todavía me cuesta creer lo bien que nos esta lleno, me da un poco de miedo tanta felicidad, siento que nada podría ser mejor y tengo miedo de que pase algo, es como un presentimiento, pero prefiero no hacer caso a esa idea y enfocarme en el ahora, en como sus brazos rodean mi cintura, en como su cara esta hundida en mi cuello y sus piernas están enroscadas con las mías.

Lo amo tanto, le doy un beso en el cuello y me levanto lentamente para no despertarlo, como siempre soy la primera en estar despierta, me meto al baño y me doy una ducha rápida, salgo y Finn ahora esta acostado boca abajo abrazando mi almohada, es muy tierno, me subo a la cama y me recuesto en su espalda.

Empiezo a repartir pequeños besos por su nuca, cuello y hombros hasta que despierta

-Mmm-

-Buenos días amor- le digo

-Buenos días- me dice casi dormido y me gira su cabeza para darme un pequeño beso

-Que te gustaría desayunar amor?-

-Mmm...a ti-

-Finn!, hablo en serio-

-Yo también-

-Si mal no recuerdo eso fue lo que cenaste ayer- suelto una risita siguiendo su juego

-Si, pero es que eres deliciosa-

-Finn! Ya! De verdad-

-Lo que tu quieras esta bien amor- me dice aun adormilado

-Esta bien, voy a hacer el desayuno, ya no te duermas, te llamo cuando este listo el desayuno- le doy un beso en la mejilla y me levanto para ir a la cocina

Así son todas mis mañanas y no las cambiaria por nada del mundo.

Estamos desayunando quesadillas y todos ya casi estamos listos para ir al colegio y al trabajo

-Entonces ranita, hoy tienes clase de baile?- le pregunto

-Si mami, es una clase nueva-

-Bueno solo esperemos que no hayas sacado mis habilidades en el baile pequeña- le dijo Finn y todos reímos -Y tu Rach?, Que harás?- me preguntó

-Pues ensayar y salir a almorzar con Santana, ensayar de nuevo y después ir a NYADA Kids, hoy es un día corto, no tengo que volver en la tarde al teatro, tal vez podríamos salir a comer y después dar un paseo por Central Park, que dicen?-

-Sí! Si! Me encanta la idea mami- me dijo Lily emocionada

-Esta perfecto amor-

-Tu almorzaras con Kurt, cierto?-

-Si, sigue con la idea que tenemos que pasar tiempo de calidad entre hermanos- me dijo frustrado y me hizo reír

-Esta bien amor, entonces ya quedamos.-

Llego la hora del almuerzo, estoy muy agotada, como ya se acerca la fecha de estreno, estamos ensayando cada vez mas duro, aunque yo creo que ya esta perfecto.

Estoy feliz de pasar un tiempo con mi mejor amiga aunque sea solo a la hora del almuerzo.

-Santana!- le hablo para que vea donde me encuentro sentada en la cafetería

-Que onda Berry? Como estas?-

-Hola Santana, la verdad es que me siento muy agotada-

-Wow si se te nota pequeña, que el gigantón te mantiene muy ocupada por las noches?-

-Santana!- la reprendo -No solo es por eso, sino que los ensayos me están volviendo loca- me sonrojo

-Oh ya veo, bueno en eso no puedo hacer nada- me esboza una sonrisa y no puedo evitar devolvérsela, nos reímos y sentí como vibraba mi celular, mire la pantalla y era Kurt

-Hola Kurt-

-Hola Rach, solo quería saber si estabas ocupada esta tarde-

-Oh, si, lo lamento Kurt pero quede en comer con Lily y Finn, que no te lo dijo?-

-Oh bueno esta bien, podemos platicar mañana, no no me lo dijo, no pude hablar con el hoy-

-Que no esta contigo?, creí que almorzarían juntos-

-Si ese era el plan, pero me llamo hace rato y me dijo que iría a almorzar con una de sus compañeras, Miriam me parece que dijo-

-Oh-

-Esta todo bien?-

-Aaa si, si todo bien, bueno me tengo que ir Kurt estoy con Santana, nos vemos mañana, ok?-

-Si esta bien, hasta mañana-

Colgué y me quede pensando un momento, ya van dos veces que Finn nos cancela a su familia por quedarse con Miriam, tal vez debería preguntarle mas sobre ella

-Berry?-

-Aaa que?-

-Te pregunte si estas bien-

-Oh si si lo estoy-

-Que te dijo Kurt?-

-Solo quería ver si nos veíamos en la tarde pero le dije que ya tengo planes con Finn-

-Pero que no esta con el? Que no hoy es su babosada de tiempo de hermanos?-

-Si, yo también creí que estaban juntos pero al parecer Finn se quedo con su compañera Miriam de nuevo-

-Oh, y te preocupa? Por que yo puedo tener algunas palabras con el gigantón y...-

-No, no Santana, no me preocupa solo me intriga un poco, eso es todo- la interrumpí

-Esta bien Berry, pero si necesitas algo ya sabes que yo puedo hacer que todo parezca un accidente- me reí

-Lo se Santana, gracias-

-Igual no creo que este pasando algo malo, ese hombre que tienes como prometido te ama demasiado- le sonreí

-Lo se-

-Aunque no conocemos a la tal Miriam, tal vez ella se le insinúe...-

-Santana- la mire seria

-Si lo lamento, no quise decir eso- se disculpo

-Si esta bien-

Estoy segura de que Finn me ama y yo confió plenamente en el, pero las palabras de Santana me resuenan en la cabeza, que pasa si ella se le insinúa?, es bonita?, será como la modelo por la que discutimos en Hawaii?. No, debo dejar de pensar en eso, el me ama y eso es todo lo que importa...

-Mami, a que hora va a llegar papa? Tengo hambre- me pregunto Lily

-Seguro ya no tarda en llegar ranita, tal vez hay mucho trafico- le dije mientras esperábamos a Finn sentadas en el salón de coro 10 minutos después de que se acabara la clase

"It's a beautiful night, we're looking for something dumb to do, hey babe I think I wanna marry you..." Empezó a sonar mi celular y por el tono de llamada inmediatamente supe que era Finn

-Hola amor, donde estas?-

-Todavía en el colegio amor-

-Oh, por que?-

-Es que se alargo la practica-

-Bueno, esta bien, ya vienes para acá?-

-Acerca de eso, Miriam me pidió que si le podría mostrar un restaurante en la ciudad, porque bueno ella es nueva aquí y no conoce bien el lugar, y no me pude negar Rach-

-Aaa pero ya habíamos quedado en salir a comer Finn-

-Lo se, pero ella es nueva Rachel, no conoce nada, solo la estoy ayudando, nosotros podemos ir a comer otro día-

-Es el único día que tengo libre por la tarde esta semana Finn, pero esta bien, no te preocupes-

-Rachel...-

-No, esta bien Finn, yo entiendo, ella es nueva en la ciudad y necesita a alguien que le muestre el lugar-

-Estas enojada?-

-No, solo un poco molesta, ya me voy Finn, Lily y yo morimos de hambre-

-Esta bien...-

-Adiós- le colgué

Estoy muy confundida no se como me siento respecto a esto, ya habíamos quedado en que saldríamos a comer los tres juntos y es el único día de la semana que lo podemos hacer, estaré exagerando?, no soy una persona celosa... pero si un poco insegura, es mejor que lo hable con el seriamente antes de que esto se pueda volver un grave problema entre nosotros.

-Lily, vámonos, papá no ira con nosotras a comer hoy-

… **bueno ojalá y les haya gustado, se vienen cosas muy intensas así que estén al pendiente (:, no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS que me hacen muy feliz, gracias xoxo.**


	23. Capitulo 23

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén muy bien (: ojala que les guste este nuevo capítulo, se vienen algunos problemas…**

* * *

><p>FINN<p>

No puedo creer que se me haya hecho tan tarde. Si Rachel estaba molesta, ahora va a estar furiosa conmigo. Pero es que se me paso el tiempo volando, de un momento en que estaba con Miriam comiendo en el restaurante hasta cuando salí corriendo de su casa (pensé mientras bajaba del coche y me dirigía hacia la puerta de mi casa).

_*Flashback*_

-De verdad no te cause problemas con tu novia, Finn?- me preguntó Miriam en mi coche de camino al restaurante

-No, no te preocupes Miriam- le mentí, la verdad es que no le podía decir que gracias a ella ahora mi prometida y mi hija estaban decepcionadas porque no iría a comer con ellas

-Esta bien- me sonrió -Sígueme contando el por que decidiste volverte maestro de música-

Me pase contándole de como había decidido en volverme maestro hasta que llegamos al restaurante.

-Wow es muy inspiradora tu historia Finn- me dijo

-Si, todo se lo debo a ese maestro que me enseño a soñar- le dije -Y tu como decidiste volverte maestra de historia?-

Me contó su historia y después platicamos de los chicos del colegio, de las instalaciones, de Will y los demás maestros, etc., hasta que terminamos la comida el postre y pague la cuenta

-Te regreso al colegio y así recoges tu carro?- le pregunté

-Aaam la verdad es que no tengo coche, pero no te preocupes ahorita tomo un taxi- me dijo

-Oh no, no te preocupes, yo te puedo llevar a tu casa, si quieres- me ofrecí a llevarla

-No quisiera incomodarte Finn, ya has hecho mucho por mi, me trajiste, pagaste la cuenta, no puedo pedirte nada mas-

-No me lo estas pidiendo, yo te lo ofrezco- le dije

-Bueno esta bien, solo si me permites invitarte algo de tomar cuando lleguemos-

-No creo que sea buena idea-

-Vamos Finn, por favor- me pidió

-Bueno esta bien, pero algo rápido- le dije y nos fuimos

Llegamos a su casa después de un rato de haber estado estancados en el trafico de New York.

-Pasa, lamento el desorden pero sigo desempacando cosas-

-No te preocupes, entiendo lo que es pasar por esto-

-Si es muy frustrante, de casualidad sabes como conectar una pantalla?-

-Si, se un poco de electrónica y mecánica- le conteste

-Crees que podrías conectarme la mía?, es que llevo muchos días tratando de hacerlo pero la verdad es que soy muy mala con ese tipo de cosas-

-Claro-

-Mira esta aquí- me llevo hasta su sala donde había una pantalla de plasma en un mueble

-Ok, dame un poco de tiempo y te la conecto

-Muy bien, muchas gracias, Finn- me abrazo y le devolví el abrazo algo incomodo -Bueno iré a la cocina a ver que tengo de tomar-

-Si, esta bien- se fue y después de un momento volvió cuando yo ya estaba sacando los cables

-Te importaría tomar cerveza? Es lo único que tengo ahorita, olvide que se acabo el te en la mañana y no he podido ir a comprar café-

-Si, la cerveza esta bien- le dije

Después de un rato que estuve arreglando los cables de la televisión y platicando con Miriam, saque mi celular para ver que hora era, pero cuando lo vi me di cuenta de que se la había acabado la batería, demonios.

-Miriam me puedes decir la hora?-

-Si claro, son... Oow son las 10:30-

-Las 10:30! Oh por Dios! tengo que irme, la televisión ya esta lista Miriam, gracias por invitarme, nos vemos mañana- le dije y salí corriendo de su casa, al menos tardaría otra media hora mas para llegar a casa y estoy seguro que Rachel va a matarme.

*Fin del flashback*

Cuando abrí la puerta me esperaba a una Rachel furiosa o tal vez a una Rachel dormida y unas cobijas en el sillón esperándome, pero en vez de eso me encontré con Kurt sentado en el sillón consolando a una Rachel en lagrimas

-Oh por Dios! Finn!- se paro y se acerco a mi corriendo tomándome las mejillas con sus manos -Estas bien?, Que te paso?-

-Estoy bien Rach, no me paso nada- le dije

-Donde estabas? Te llame cientos de veces-

-Lo lamento, se me fue el tiempo volando en casa de Miriam arreglando su televisión y mi teléfono se quedo sin batería-

-Finn estuviste tomando?, espera que!?, estuviste en casa de Miriam!?- alzó la voz y quito sus manos de mi cara como si se hubiera quemado

-Si, la lleve a su casa por que no tenia auto, no es gran cosa Rachel-

-Y estuviste tomando con ella!?-

-Bueno si pero...-

-Y ni siquiera me pudiste avisar?! Estuve toda la tarde como tonta aquí Finn...!-

-Se me acabo la batería Rachel! No es gran cosa!-

-No es gran cosa!?-

-Aaam chicos, Lily esta durmiendo- dijo Kurt

-Tienes razón Kurt, me voy al cuarto estoy muy cansada, puedes dormir en el sillón Finn- dijo Rachel y se fue

-Rachel!...-

-Finn, no lo empeores mas- me dijo Kurt poniéndose enfrente de mi

-Que no lo empeore? Que demonios Kurt?-

-Escucha Finn, no se que te esta pasando...-

-Que me esta pasando?! A mi?-

-Si Finn ya van 2 días que nos cancelas por ir con Miriam a no se donde-

-Por Dios Kurt! Miriam es mi compañera!-

-Mira el punto es que ibas a ir hoy a comer con tu hija y con tu prometida, no fuiste con ellas porque le ibas a enseñar el lugar a tu amiga y lo entiendo, pero Finn, Rachel me llamo a las 7 de la tarde muy preocupada porque no sabia donde estabas y si te había pasado algo porque no respondías sus llamadas, vine para estar con ella, pasaron 2 horas y después de poner a Lily a dormir no pudo contener mas sus lagrimas, trate de calmarla pero luego me empecé a preocupar yo también, y después 2 horas mas tarde llegas tu, como si nada hubiera pasado y dices que no es la gran cosa-

-Pues no es la gran cosa Kurt-

-A no? Imagínate si hubiera sido al revés, imagínate si hubiera sido Rachel que te cancelara dos días en los que apenas tienen tiempo de pasar juntos porque va a estar con un nuevo compañero de reparto que es nuevo en la ciudad, y luego además se va a su casa porque le va a enseñar como cocinar, no contesta tus llamadas ni tus mensajes, y se toma unas copas con el, se supone que regresaría como a las 6 pero son las 10 de la noche y no hay señales de ella, estoy seguro de que ya hubieras puesto New York boca arriba buscándola-

-Bueno si pero...-

-Nada de peros Finn, ya sabes que Rachel es muy insegura, no le des motivos para que se sienta así y por lo que dijiste que estuviste haciendo se pueden imaginar muchas cosas y ninguna es buena. Tienes que hablar muy seriamente con ella y pedirle perdón si no quieres que se haga un problema más grande del que ya esta. Hasta mañana Finn- me dijo y se fue

Me deje caer en el sillón pensando en lo que me dijo Kurt, tan solo imaginarlo me enferma, y es lo que mi Rachel estuvo sintiendo durante toda la tarde. Demonios, Que hice?. Me pare rápidamente y me dirigí hacia la puerta de nuestra habitación, debería tocar? Si creo que si

-Rach, puedo pasar?- no se escucho nada así que decidí pasar

Estoy seguro que me esta ignorando y bien merecido que lo tengo, me gustaría poder patearme a mi mismo por hacerla sentir así, puedo ver como su cuerpo se mueve por los sollozos y se me parte el corazón, ahora no solo quiero patearme, me acerco a su lado de la cama y me hinco frente a ella

-Rach?- susurro

-No quiero hablar Finn-

-Podrías escucharme?- no me contesta pero abre sus ojos hinchados de tanto llorar, así que lo tomo por una buena señal -Perdón, nunca quise preocuparte Rach, pero se me paso muy rápido el tiempo y no sabia que hora era y...-

-Dormiste con ella?- dijo

-Que? No! No yo no...-

-La besaste?-

-No, no nunca haría eso Rach- si no hubiera visto el dolor en sus ojos que me rompe el corazón probablemente me hubiera molestado mucho que pensara eso -Jamás podría besar a otra mujer que no seas tu, yo no, nunca lo haría, no podría hacerlo, no...-

-Shhh- me puso su dedo en mis labios para que me callara -Te creo- me dijo

-De verdad? Porque Rach yo nunca podría hacer eso, tu eres el amor de mi vida, es a tu lado donde quiero pasar el resto de mis días, no hay... no existe mujer mas perfecta para mi que tu, amor yo te amo-

-Yo también te amo, pero no me vuelvas a hacer esto, por favor Finn, sentí que me moría, si te hubiera pasado algo yo no...-

-Te lo prometo, te juro que nunca va a pasar esto otra ves, perdóname amor-

-Te perdono-

Me tomó de las mejillas y me atrajo hacia ella para que pudiera besar sus labios dulces mesclados con sus lagrimas, sentí como el alma regresaba a mi cuerpo y la preocupación se iba poco a poco, subí a la cama y la cubrí con mi cuerpo, empezamos a besarnos mas intensamente como para asegurárnos de la presencia del otro

-Te amo- le dije

-Te amo- me respondió

Y después me encargue de hacerle saber que ella era la única mujer en mi vida, dulcemente en cada beso y en cada caricia diciéndole te amo una y otra vez.

* * *

><p>… <strong>bueno espero que les haya gustado, que opinan de Miriam? Creen que vaya a hacer un problema entre nuestro Finchel?. No se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS que me hacen muy feliz, gracias por leerme. xoxo<strong>


	24. Capitulo 24

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén muy bien (: lamento la tardanza pero había tenido mucho trabajo del colegio pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, ojalá que lo disfruten…**

* * *

><p>RACHEL<p>

Han pasado ya 3 semanas desde la pelea que Finn y yo tuvimos gracias a su compañera Miriam, y aunque las cosas han vuelto a la normalidad no puedo evitar sentirme insegura, la verdad es que probablemente Miriam pasa mas tiempo con Finn de lo que yo puedo estar con el y eso me molesta, porque a mi me gustaría estar todo el día a su lado.

Trato de no pensar cosas malas pero las palabras de Santana no me dejan de dar vueltas en la cabeza.

Llego a casa después de un día largo de ensayos, estoy muy emocionada porque la siguiente semana ya es la función de apertura y eso me pone muy feliz.

-Hola? Alguien en casa?, Amor! Lily!- dije al entrar a la casa y colocando las llaves en el tazón que esta en la mesita de entrada

-Estamos en la cocina mami!- escuche a Lily y me dirigí hacia allá

-Mmm que rico huele- les dije al llegar con ellos

-Hola mami, como te fue hoy?- corrió a darme un beso

-Hola ranita, muy bien pequeña, gracias, y tu como estas?-

-Muy bien mami, papa y yo nos la pasamos genial-

-Que bueno pequeña- le dije mientras miraba a Finn recargado en la pared que cuidaba lo que estaba cocinando

-Hola extraño- me acerque y lo rodee por la cintura

-Hola- me sonrió y me dio un tierno y largo beso -Como te fue hoy amor?-

-Bien, y a ti? Como te fue en tu práctica y en la junta de padres?-

-Bien todo bien, todos los papas están contentos con el trabajo que estamos realizando-

-Claro que iban a estar muy contentos amor, si tu eres el mejor y eres excelente en todo lo que haces-

-De verdad lo crees?- vi en sus hermosos ojos un destello de inseguridad, mi Finny inseguro también se expresa de vez en cuando, no cabe duda que somos tal para cual

-Claro que si, y no solo lo creo, estoy segura de que es así- le dije

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo- le conteste y me mostro esa sonrisa que hace que me tiemblen las rodillas justo como la primera vez

-Fue algo cansada la junta, creo que nuestra ranita se aburrió un poco, o no pequeña?-

Como yo había tenido ensayo durante toda la tarde, Finn se había quedado con Lily, pero el tenia que ir a la junta de padres y nadie de nuestra familia podía cuidar a nuestra pequeña, así que la tuvo que llevar con él

-De verdad ranita? Te aburriste?- la voltee a ver

-Solo un poquito mami, pero llego una amiga de papá y me hizo compañía- me dijo

-A si?- pregunte

-Sip, Miriam creo que sea llama- sentí como se tensaba cada célula de mi cuerpo, Finn se dio cuenta y empezó a acariciarme la espalda con sus largas manos para tranquilizarme

-Y que hiciste con ella?- pregunte lo mas sutil que pude

-Nada, solo me pregunto sobre como me iba en el colegio, sobre ti y papá-

-Que te preguntó de nosotros, ranita?- me zafe de los brazos de Finn y me acerque a Lily

-Aaam, me preguntó sobre como eras tu, y yo le dije que eres la mejor mamá del mundo, y le conté que tienes la voz mas bonita de todas y que me encanta que me cantes antes de dormir- me miro muy sonriente, contenta de lo que me estaba diciendo, y yo sentí como mi corazón se llenaba de orgullo -Y también le dije que papá era increíble y que es el mejor-

-Muy bien ranita- la alcé en mis brazos y la abrace -Te amo- le susurre al oído

-Yo también te amo mami- me devolvió el abrazo

-Mmm no invitan a papá en su abrazo?- dijo Finn detrás de nosotras

-Ven aquí papá, que hay abrazos para todos- le dije jugando

-Te amo mamá- me dio un beso en la mejilla mientras hacíamos sándwich a Lily en medio de nosotros -Te amo ranita- la beso igual

-Nosotras también te amamos papi- respondió Lily

Estuvimos así durante unos minutos

-Bueno vamos a cenar que muero de hambre- dijo Finn y me reí

-Tu cuando no mueres de hambre Finny?-

-Mmm buena pregunta Rachie, pero la verdad es que yo siempre muero de hambre- dijo y me guiño un ojo que hizo que sintiera mariposas en la panza por el doble sentido de sus palabras

Terminamos de cenar y puse a dormir a Lily cantándole una canción como siempre, me encanta verla dormir, es hermosa y todos los días doy gracias por tenerla en mi vida, estoy muy orgullosa de ella. La acobije bien y salí de su cuarto cerrando la puerta suavemente, me dirigí al mío y entre al baño encontrándome a Finn recostado en la bañera llena de burbujas

-Te importaría compartir?- le pregunte

-Claro que no amor, ven aquí- dijo mientras se hacia atrás dejándome espacio, me quite la ropa enfrente de el y me metí en la bañera sentándome entre sus piernas y apoyando mi cabeza en su pecho

-Mmm, que bien se siente- murmure mientras Finn acariciaba una de mis piernas

-Que? Estar en la bañera o estar conmigo?- pregunto mientras me daba pequeños besos sobre mi cuello y hombro

-Estar en la bañera por supuesto- le conteste y me reí cuando dejo de besarme -Es broma Finny, obvio que es perfecto estar contigo- me gire un poco para ver su cara que sonreía con esa sonrisa especialmente para mi

-A si?- me dijo jugando

-Claro que si- le respondí mientras ahora yo le daba pequeños besos cerca del oído

-No se si creerte Rachie-

-Mmm pues créeme Finny- le dije mordiendo el lóbulo de su oreja, disfrutando las sensaciones que se esparcían por todo mi cuerpo, aquellas que solo Finn podía provocar

Mas tarde acostados en nuestra cama, piel contra piel, con los latidos de nuestros corazones en sincronía y mirándonos a los ojos, me di cuenta que me perdía en ellos de la misma manera que desde el momento en que lo conocí, que solo estando a su lado me sentía completa y feliz

-Te amo- me dijo acercándome mas a el como si fuera posible

-Yo también te amo- le respondí plantando un beso en su pecho

-Rachie el viernes los maestros del colegio van a ir a un bar para convivir, y como tu no tienes ensayo el fin de semana estaba pensando si podíamos ir los dos?, podemos dejar a Lily con mi mamá-

-Mmm si amor, esta bien, si tu quieres ir-

-Si, pero solo si vas conmigo, quiero presumirle a todos a la mujer mas hermosa del mundo y que además es mi prometida- me hizo sonreir de oreja a oreja

-Muy bien, a si yo también podre mostrar al hombre mas perfecto del mundo y que además es mi prometido-

Me quede dormida en sus brazos y durante toda la noche nunca nos separamos ni un poquito, desperté y me quede admirando lo tierno que se veía dormido durante un rato

-Finny- le di un beso en sus labios -Finny, amor despierta-

-Mmm- se quejo y me abrazo mas fuerte

-Finny suéltame, tengo que pararme-

-No- hundió su cara en mi cuello

-Vamos Finny, suéltame-

-No quiero Rachie-

-Si me sueltas prometo hacer pancakes para desayunar- trate de convencerlo

-Mmm esta bien- me soltó, sabia que eso funcionaria

Me levante, fui al baño y después fui a despertar a Lily porque si no la logro despertar rápido se nos va a hacer tarde

-Ranita- entre a su cuarto y le descobije un poco -Ranita despierta-

-No mami- me reí, es igual a su papa

-Vamos princesa que se nos hace tarde-

-Mmm- se quejo pero después abrió los ojos rápidamente y se me quedo viendo

-Que pasa pequeña?- le pregunte

-Mami tu no te vas a ir verdad?-

-A donde?-

-No lo se, solo no te vas a ir y no volver verdad?-

-No ranita, porque dices eso?- me abrazo con todas sus fuerzas

-Me acorde que ayer Miriam me dijo que si tu te fueras, que si me gustaría tener otra mama, pero yo no quiero otra, yo te quiero a ti, no me dejes mami- empezó a llorar y me quede en shock, que demonios?

-No no, escúchame pequeña- seguía sollozando -Lily mírame- se despego de mi para mirarme -Yo nunca te voy a dejar, tu eres mi hija, yo te amo muchísimo, no me voy a ir-

-Me lo prometes?-

-Te lo prometo ranita- le limpie las lagrimas y le di un beso -Siempre vamos a estar juntos, tu, yo y papá, siempre, no les creas a otras personas que te digan lo contrario, ok?-

-Ok mami-

Se tranquilizo y se empezó a cambiar, yo me fui a la cocina y me quede dando vueltas a lo que me dijo Santana y a las palabras de Lily, que le ocurre a es tal Miriam?, quien se cree que es para decirle eso a mi pequeña?

Pero esto no se va a quedar así.

* * *

><p>…<strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado. No se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS que me hacen muy feliz. Gracias xoxo.<strong>


	25. Capitulo 25

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén muy bien (: Lamento que este capítulo este cortito pero no me dio mucho tiempo de escribir esta semana, pero prometo que el próximo tratare de hacerlo más largo. Espero que lo disfruten…**

* * *

><p>RACHEL<p>

No puedo creer que me vaya a poner este vestido, y que lo haya comprado en primer lugar, sabia que no tenia que hacerle caso a Santana, pero no hay vuelta atrás, solo espero no usar todas sus tácticas de ataque que me dijo ayer...

_*Flashback*_

-A ver Berry, de verdad no puedo creer que esa Miriam se este metiendo en tu vida de esa manera, decirle eso a la pequeña Lily fue el colmo- me dijo Santana frustrada

-Lo se Santana, cuando me dijo Lily lo que le había dicho esa tipa, juro que quería buscarla y estrangularla, como se atreve a decirle esas cosas a mi pequeña?- le conteste

-Dices que mañana tu y Finn irán a un bar con sus compañeros de trabajo?-

-Aaa si-

-Entonces seguramente vas a conocer a la bruja?-

-Si probablemente, por desgracia-

-Muy bien, vamos a encargarnos se sepa cual es su lugar-

-Que?-

-Si Berry, vas a marcar tu territorio- me sonrió maliciosamente -Pon mucha atención que esto es lo que vas a hacer...

*Fin del flashback*

Y así termine comprando este vestido negro, súper cortito y sin espalda.

Me puse el vestido, unos tacones increíblemente altos, me pinte un poco mas de lo normal y me hice una coleta para que luciera la parte de atrás del vestido que prácticamente no es nada y solo se ve mi espalda.

-Amor!- me grito Finn

-Ya voy Finny!-

Salí de la habitación y me dirigí a la sala.

Carole ya había pasado a recoger a Lily una hora antes, y Finn se había arreglado rápido para poder terminar de elegir unas canciones para los chicos del club Glee, así que solo faltaba yo.

-Ya estoy lista Finny- le dije al llegar al sillón donde estaba sentado leyendo unas hojas

Alzó la vista y se quedo con la boca abierta, debo de reconocer que a pesar de que no me quería poner este vestido, me queda muy bien, me ajusta en los lugares correctos.

-Wow- dijo

-Te gusta?- le pregunte y me di una vuelta para que pudiera ver mi espalda

-Rach, te ves increíblemente sexy amor- me tomo de las manos y me atrajo hacia el -Sabes me molesta un poco que los demás vayan a poder apreciarte con este vestido- me dio un beso en el cuello

-Pero tu vas a ser el único que me va a poder apreciar sin el- le susurre al oído

-Agh Rachie, no juegas limpio- me reí -Tienes muchas ganas de ir al bar?- me pregunto acariciando mi espalda

-Finn! Tenemos que ir, ya habías quedado con tus compañeros, además nos vamos a divertir-

-Yo conozco muchas maneras en las que nos podemos divertir tu y yo aquí, solitos- siguió besándome el cuello

-Oh... aunque tu propuesta se vuelve mas tentadora cada segundo Finny..., de verdad quiero salir hoy amor, es mi ultimo fin de semana completamente libre, ya el lunes empiezan las funciones y no se hasta cuando pueda tener vacaciones-

-Esta bien, esta bien, iremos, pero solo un rato, así podemos seguir con la fiesta aquí, ok?-

-Si Finny, lo que tu digas- le di un beso rápido

-Muy bien Rachie, vámonos-

Llegamos al bar y ya había muchas personas, Finn me tomo de la mano para que no nos separáramos y nos dirigimos hacia la mesa donde le habían dicho que se reunirían todos.

Cuando llegamos estaban Will, su esposa Emma y algunos maestros más que no conocía.

-Finn! Rachel! Que bueno que pudieron venir, como están?- se paro Will a saludarnos

-Hola Will, bien gracias y tu?- le contesto Finn, estrecharon la mano y después me dio un abrazo a mi

-Oh Rachel, como estas? Te ves fantástica- se acerco Emma

-Hola Emma, muy bien, muchas gracias, tu también te ves increíble- le dije

-Bueno sentémonos- dijo Will

-Mira Rach, ellos son Christian el maestro de ciencias y Jack de matemáticas- me presento Finn a sus compañeros mientras me sentaba a su lado

-Hola mucho gusto- les dije

-El gusto es nuestro- contesto Jack y le sonreí

Empezamos a platicar y pedimos algunas bebidas, la verdad es que la estábamos pasando muy bien.

-Finny voy al baño, ahora vuelvo- le susurre a Finn y me disculpe de la mesa

Iba caminando hacia el baño y sentí que alguien me miraba, voltee a ver a Finn pero el estaba atento en la conversación que estaban teniendo en la mesa con los demás, mire a mis alrededores, pero no vi a nadie extraño.

Regrese del baño hacia nuestra mesa, pero cuando iba a llegar me di cuenta de que mi lugar estaba ocupado por una mujer de cabello castaño claro, me acerque hacia donde estaba Finn y al verme se paro rápidamente.

-Rach! Mira ella es Miriam, Miriam ella es Rachel- dijo y me abrazo por la cintura

-Hola- dije y trate de fingir una sonrisa

-Hola- me contesto de igual manera y ni siquiera trato de ser sutil cuando me barrió con la mirada

-Amor siéntate en mi lugar, ahora vuelvo con otra silla- me dijo Finn, sabiendo que Miriam había tomado mi lugar, y me dio un beso en el cachete

-Si amor, gracias- le dije y le sonreí, me encanta que trate de hacerme sentir cómoda en esta situación

Se hizo silencio y mi cercanía a Miriam me ponía tensa, al parecer Emma se dio cuenta y saco tema de conversación

-Así que Rachel, ya el lunes es la premier de tu obra?- me preguntó

-Si así es- le sonreí -Finn si te entrego los boletos verdad Will?-

-Oh si, muchas gracias Rachel, no faltaríamos por nada- me contesto

-Y estas emocionada?- dijo Emma

-Si mucho- sonreí

-Y no estas nerviosa?- pregunto Miriam cuando llego Finn

-No no estoy nerviosa, solo emocionada-

-Pero va a haber mucha gente, no? O bueno tal vez no vaya mucha- dijo Miriam en tono despectivo

-Pues si crees que 3,000 personas son pocas entonces no, no va mucha gente- le conteste tratando de controlarme

-Rachel esta acostumbrada a presentarse frente a muchas personas Miriam, los nervios ya no existen para ella en el escenario- dijo Finn notando mi tensión

-Ah ok- le respondió Miriam cortante

-Pues que bueno Rachel, estoy muy feliz por ti- dijo Emma

-Gracias Emma- le respondí

-Que les parece si vamos a bailar?- propuso Will

-Si buena idea- dijo Emma y se pararon juntos

-Vamos amor?- me preguntó Finn

-Si vamos- le conteste, se levanto y me tomo de la mano, pude ver como Miriam rodaba los ojos y ahí me quedo claro que el agua que a Miriam le gustaba Finn, MI Finn. (tal vez después de todo si tendría que usar algunas de las tácticas de Santana).

* * *

><p>… <strong>bueno espero que les haya gustado (: no se olviden de dejar sus <strong>**REVIEWS**** que me hacen muy feliz. Gracias por leerme xoxo.**


	26. Capitulo 26

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén muy bien (: muchas gracias por la respuesta que han tenido hacia este fanfic, no puedo creer que ya tenga 100 Reviews y eso me pone muy feliz. Y justo por eso me di el tiempo para poder escribir un capítulo en agradecimiento. Espero que lo disfruten…**

* * *

><p>FINN<p>

A pesar de que soy el peor bailarín del mundo, no me importa que la gente me vea cuando estoy con Rachel, porque para mi ella es la única persona de quien me importa lo que piense de mi. Así que solo ignorare las risitas de las demás parejas en la pista de baile, si a Rach no le molesta a mi menos.

Fue una muy buena idea separar a Rachel de Miriam, no comprendo porque su aversión hacia ella, pero prefiero que Rach se sienta cómoda antes que nada, es verdad que Miriam esta un poco rara pero tal vez solo sea porque tuvo un mal día, me encargare de preguntarle después.

-Finny?- me habló Rachel mientras bailábamos juntitos una canción lenta

-Mmm?-

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo Rachie- me agache para darle un pequeño beso pero ella me tomo del cuello para profundizarlo -Ya quieres empezar la fiesta privada verdad?- le dije jugando

-La verdad si, ya nos podemos ir?- me susurro en el oído y después me miro con esa mirada que me cuesta mucho trabajo resistir

-Uf solo un ratito mas Rach, y podemos ir a cenar también, en un lugar lindo justo como tu-

-Oow esta bien, me convenciste Finny- me abrazo y seguimos bailando

-Amor quieres otra bebida?- le pregunte cuando termino la canción

-Si Finny, mientras tu vas por ellas yo iré otra vez al baño- me dijo y me dio un rápido beso desapareciendo después en el mar de gente

Fui por las bebidas y volví a la mesa, donde me encontré solo a Miriam

-Hey Miriam y los demás?-

-A Jack esta ligando por allá y Christian no se donde fue- me dijo seria

-Oh ok, oye estas bien?-

-Si, por que?-

-No nada solo es que te noto un poco seria, eso es todo-

-Ah no para nada, solo que no he tenido con quien hablar-

-Pues puedes hablar conmigo-

-Creo que tu estas muy ocupado… con tu novia-

-No de verdad puedes hablar conmigo, aunque este ella, es mas pueden hablar ustedes de cosas de chicas o así, pero podemos platicar todos juntos si quieres-

-Esta bien- me sonrió

-Esa sonrisa quería ver yo- le dije jugando

-Bueno la tuya es mucho mejor- me dijo

-Nah no lo creo-

-Pues yo si, Finnysito- me tomo de los cachetes y los apretó, me sentí algo incomodo -Y dime como te esta yendo con el Glee club?- acerco mas su silla y nuestras rodillas se tocaron

-Bien gracias, todo va genial- le dije extrañado por sus acciones

-Tal vez me podrías invitar algún día a una clase-

-Si claro cuando quieras-

-Y podrías enseñarme a cantar- acerco su mano y empezó a acariciar mi cabello, y estaba a punto de quitarme

-Finn- escuche la voz de Rachel por atrás de mi, clara y fuerte, en ese momento me hice hacia atrás para que Miriam dejara de tocar mi cabello

-Ah Rach, le estaba diciendo a Miriam lo bien que va el Glee club- se quedo parada con los brazos cruzados y la mirada seria, demonios.

-Ah si-

-Si y me pidió estar en una clase- le dije

-Si, así tal vez mejore mis técnicas de canto, o no Finnysito?, si me lo prestas por unas cuantas horas, verdad Raquel?- dijo Miriam, creo que ya se le pasaron las copas aunque no la vi que tomara tantas

-Es Rachel no Raquel, y no, Finn no es una cosa como para que lo ande prestando- le contesto Rachel

-Oh perfecto Finny tal vez sea mejor que vayas a mi casa de nuevo y me des lecciones privadas- me dijo Miriam

-No lo se, no creo...- comencé a decir

-Finn me quiero ir- dijo Rachel muy molesta antes de que terminara

-Oh bueno, adiós Raquel que te vaya bien- le dijo Miriam

-Si claro- le contestó, camino un poco y la seguí, levantándome torpemente de la silla

-Hey Rach espera, creo que debería llevarla a su casa, me parece que esta borracha-

-Yo no creo que este borracha Finn, ni siquiera tomó tanto, mas bien creo que esta fingiendo-

-Como crees? Que no la viste como estaba?, yo digo que la debería acompañar-

-Que no la puede acompañar alguien más? Jack o Christian?-

-No están por ningún lado Rach y tampoco veo a Will o a Emma-

-Por que no le pides un taxi y ya, Finn? Además íbamos a ir a cenar-

-Rachel, es mi amiga y como amigo debería llevarla a su casa, no tiene a nadie en la ciudad que pueda venir por ella, tu y yo podemos salir otro día-

-Claro, la nueva en la ciudad, otra vez- se le humedecieron los ojos

-Otra vez? A que te refieres con eso Rachel?- me moleste

-A nada Finn, y si tienes tantas ganas de acompañarla anda hazlo llévala a su casa, olvídate de nuestra cena no importa, yo ya me voy- se dio la vuelta y se fue

Se que debería de ir con ella pero también se que si ahorita la alcanzo probablemente discutamos y no quiero que pase eso.

Volví a la mesa para decirle a Miriam que la llevaría a su casa

-Mmm ya se fue tu novia? Estaba un poco amargada no crees?- me preguntó

-Si ya se fue, solo se sentía un poco mal- le dije para no darle más explicaciones -Miriam quieres que te acompañe a tu casa? Ya es tarde y vives un poco lejos-

-Aaa si, si esta bien Finny solo deja tomo mi bolso- uff otra vez el apodo, me molesta que me llame así solo hay una persona en el mundo que siento bien cuando me dice así y... Oh demonios! El apodo! Rachel solo me dice así, ahora entiendo porque se enojo tanto, ella solo lo usa en momentos íntimos y especiales, y cuando Miriam lo dijo antes no le dije nada -Listo, ya nos podemos ir- llego Miriam

-Si vámonos- le conteste distraído por mis pensamientos

RACHEL

Como es posible que Finn se haya ido con esa tipa?! Que no ve que claramente ella quiere algo con el? Y ni siquiera estaba borracha estoy segura de que estaba fingiendo. Y lo peor de todo es que la vi como acariciaba a Finn y el no hizo nada para detenerla, ni siquiera cuando lo llamo Finny, en mi cara, ese apodo es especial y a el no le importo que le dijera así.

Me la pase recordando toda lo que pasó en el bar de camino a casa. Estoy muy molesta pero ya mas tranquila, yo se que Finn lo hizo de buena intención el acompañarla a su casa, también se que el creía que estaba borracha aunque no lo estuviera, lo único que me molesta es el que no le haya dicho nada cuando la tipa uso mi apodo especial o que no se haya quitado cuando lo acaricio, o será que lo estaba disfrutando?. No, no debo hacerme ideas en la cabeza.

Entre a la casa y me dirigí a mi cuarto, hasta se me quito el hambre por la culpa de Miriam, me puse mi pijama y me metí a la cama, tal vez sólo así me sentiría un poco mejor...

* * *

><p><strong>Ojalá que les haya gustado, se vienen cosas muy interesantes e intensas, así que manténganse al pendiente (: gracias por todo y no se olviden de dejarme sus REVIEWS que me hacen muy feliz. xoxo, Thank you so much guys.<strong>


	27. Capitulo 27

**Hola chicos, ya se que ya pasaron muchas semanas sin actualizar pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer, lo lamento de verdad. Pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo, trate de hacerlo largo para compensar un poquito la espera, prometo actualizar mas pronto (:**

* * *

><p>RACHEL<p>

Sentí como se hundía el colchón del lado de Finn, abrí los ojos y mire el reloj, solo había pasado media hora desde que llegue sola a casa. Me di la vuelta y ahí estaba el, hincado en su lado con su cara de intentar decir algo

-Hey- le dije para liberar un poco la tensión

-Estas enojada?- me preguntó directamente mientras se agarraba el cuello

-No lo se- le respondí, y es la verdad no se si estoy enojada o solo un poco molesta

-Aaam... yo quería decirte que... que entre Miriam y yo no pasa nada, no se porque me llamo Finny y... y yo se que ese apodo es especial, así que le pedí que no me volviera a llamar así-

-De verdad?-

-Si, y Rach yo solo la acompañe porque es mi amiga y si por ejemplo tu estuvieras en algún lado y yo no estoy ahí, me gustaría que alguien te regresara sana y salva a mis brazos-

-Lo se, y te entiendo Finn, creo que fui un poco egoísta y no debí de haberme salido así nada mas del bar, haciendo una escena, crees que podrías perdonarme?- me hinque para estar a su nivel, de verdad me arrepentía de haberme salido de esa manera pero el darme cuenta de que esa loca quiere a mi Finn me saca de quicio

-Si, y tu a mi? Me perdonas por haber cancelado de nuevo y no cumplir mi promesa de volver y tener una fiesta privada?-

-Si- lo abrace y el me abrazo de vuelta

-Te amo Rach-

-Yo también te amo- puse mi cabeza en su hombro y después le susurre al oído -Sabes Finny? Todavía podemos tener nuestra fiesta privada-

-Me gusta como piensas Rachie- nos reimos.

El fin de semana lo pasamos en familia, Carole, Kurt, Burt, Blaine, mis papás que habían venido por el estreno de Wicked, la ranita, Finn y yo. Dimos un paseo por Central Park, comimos helados, salimos a comer, fuimos al cine y a patinar, me encanta cuando estamos todos juntos, es simplemente perfecta la manera en que todos nos llevamos muy bien y somos una familia muy unida.

Llego el lunes, el día que había estado esperando toda mi vida, estaba muy emocionada pero a la vez muy nerviosa, tenia que estar en el teatro a las 12:00 para poder repasar líneas, checar el vestuario, maquillaje, escenografía y todos los detalles de ultimo minuto

Eran las 9 de la mañana y yo no podía hacer otra cosa mas que dar vueltas en la sala, trate de respirar profundo para tranquilizarme pero parece que no esta funcionando, Finn y Lily siguen durmiendo, lo bueno es que hoy ambos entran tarde al colegio hoy pero ya tengo que despertarlos, también tengo que llamarles a mis papás que se están quedando en mi apartamento para preguntarles si quieren venir a desayunar, y por cierto tengo que hacer el desayuno pero no puedo dejar de dar vueltas, estoy muy estresada

Sentí como un par de brazos fuertes envolvían mi cintura por detrás y luego como Finn me daba un beso en la mejilla

-Si sigues dando vueltas vas a hacer un hoyo en el piso-

-Lo lamento- le dije

-Amor, no tienes porque estar nerviosa todo va a salir perfecto, estuviste trabajando muy duro para que en este día salga todo bien, además eres la mejor, nada podría salir mal-

-Enserio?- me voltee para mirarlo a los ojos

-Claro que si Rach- me besó lentamente y sentí como todas mis preocupaciones salían de mi cuerpo y la emoción lo dominaba

-Tienes razón, todo saldrá bien- le sonreí -Gracias amor, eres el mejor- y lo abrace

-Lo se- se rio y yo también -Ahora yo iré a preparar el desayuno, mientras puedes despertar a Lily y llamar a tus papás-

-Esta bien amor, gracias-

-Oh Rach? Hablaste con tus compañeros para decirles que no irías a la cena después de la función?-

-Si, les dije que mi increíble y guapo novio me había organizado una cena de celebración con todas las personas que amo-

-Perfecto- me dijo y le di un ultimo beso para ir a despertar a Lily

Entre al cuarto y me reí al ver a mi pequeña que estaba toda envuelta en las cobijas como un taco, me acerque a ella y la desenvolví

-Ranita, ya es hora de despertarse-

-Mmm no-

-Si, tienes que levantarte sino se te va a hacer tarde-

-Mmm... Esta bien- se levanto todavía adormilada, pero despertó y abrió los ojos rápidamente -Mami! hoy es el día de tu obra!- dijo emocionada

-Si, así es pequeña-

-Estas emocionada? Porque yo si- me dijo con una sonrisa muy grande

-Claro que si ranita y también un poquito nerviosa-

-Va a ser increíble mami, será mil veces mejor que cuando la fuimos a ver en mi cumpleaños numero 5, porque ahora estas tu y tu eres la mejor- me dijo mientras la ayudaba a ponerse el uniforme

-Gracias princesa, espero que te guste mucho-

-Claro que si mami- terminamos y nos dirigimos a la cocina donde Finn preparaba el desayuno

Tome el teléfono y llame a mis padres

-Hola cariño, como estas?-

-Hola papi, bien gracias-

-Ya lista para esta tarde?-

-Si, estoy lista- lo dije mas para mi misma que para el -Aaam te llamaba para preguntar si tu y papá quisieran venir a desayunar con nosotros?-

-Oh muchas gracias cariño pero ya habíamos quedado con Carole y Burt para salir y no queríamos interrumpirlos a ustedes-

-Oh, esta bien papi no te preocupes, entonces nos vemos mas tarde-

-Claro que si, te quiero mucho-

-Yo también te quiero pa, bye- colgué y me senté en la mesa

-Vendrán tus papás, amor?- me pregunto Finn

-No , saldrán a desayunar con tu mamá y Burt-

-Oh muy bien, creo que se han hecho buenos amigos-

-Si lo se y me encanta-

-A mi también amor-

Desayunamos tranquilamente hablando de mil cosas

-Bueno Rach ya nos tenemos que ir, nos vemos antes de que comience la función, y no te preocupes que todo saldrá bien- me dijo Finn y me dio un beso

-Esta bien amor, te amo-

-También te amo-

-Adiós mami, nos vemos al ratito, no puedo esperar para verte pintada de verde- nos reímos

-Ok ranita, nos vemos mas tarde, pórtate bien, te amo- le di un beso en la mejilla

-Bye mami, te amo- y se fueron, ahora solo tenia que bañarme rápidamente, tomar mi bolso y salir a cumplir uno de mis mas grandes sueños.

FINN

No puedo esperar a que pasen las horas para poder estar con Rach, tan solo pensar que va a cumplir uno de sus sueños mas grandes me llena de orgullo y hace que la ame aun mas

Estoy seguro de que va a estar increíble y aunque estuviera un poco nerviosa, se que en cuanto se pare en ese escenario se va a olvidar de todo y va entregar su corazón en la obra

Tuve la clase con el Glee club y todos estaban muy emocionados por Rach, todos me pidieron que le dijera que le mandaban mucha suerte y que en las siguientes funciones asistirían para verla brillar en el escenario, ya que esta función solo era para familiares y críticos de obras

Después tuve práctica de Futball y los chicos también me pidieron que le dijera que le mandaban suerte a Rachel y que también irían a verla después, y mientras mas pasaba el día mas ansioso y orgulloso me sentía

Terminaron las clases y yo me fui a dar una ducha rápida en las bañeras del colegio, porque no me iba a dar tiempo de volver a la casa y luego ir al teatro, hasta me había traído mi traje, camisa, corbata y zapatos para cambiarme y estar presentable

Después de un rato ya estaba listo, solo iría a la oficina de Will para ver si el y Emma se van ahora para irnos todos juntos o mas tarde. Llegue y me encontré a Will con Miriam

-Hey Finn- me saludo

-Hola Will-

-Oye, Emma tuvo que acompañar a su hermana al hospital porque va a nacer su bebe hoy, y no podrá ir a la obra, pero me tome la libertad de invitar a Miriam, espero que este bien- me dijo

-Oh, claro no hay problema- la verdad si, hay mucho problema, Rachel se va a enojar -Eh, venia a preguntarles si se van ahora o mas tarde?-

-Oh pero si todavía es temprano Finn, falta una hora- dijo Miriam

-Si pero quiero pasar por flores y estar ahí antes de que Rach suba al escenario- le conteste

-Que romántico- dijo -Bueno entonces...- se paro de la silla donde estaba sentada pero se tropezó y me tiro todo el café que tenia en la taza que sostenía en la mano

-Oh no!- exclame

-Ay lo lamento mucho Finn, que tonta soy, permíteme limpiarlo- dijo agarrando pañuelos y frotándolos contra mi saco

-No... No te preocupes Miriam- demonios, ahora que voy a hacer?

-Ya se, tengo una idea, dámelo así puedo limpiarlo y esperar a que se seque por unos minutos- me dijo mientras me quitaba el saco manchado

-Estas segura? Cuanto tarda en secarse?- le pregunte

-Tal ves 10 minutos no te preocupes, me daré prisa- y salió de la oficina, demonios demonios, no quiero llegar tarde!

Paso media hora y Miriam no regresaba con mi saco, demonios!, ya no importa no esperare mas, me iré así y que me lo de después

-Will ya no puedo esperar mas, por favor dile a Miriam que no se preocupe que me de el saco cuando lleguen ustedes- le dije

-Si Finn no te preocupes yo le digo- me dijo y salí corriendo, todavía tenia que pasar a la florería!

RACHEL

Donde estará Finn?, me asome por un lado del escenario para ver los asientos de enfrente, solo faltaba Finn, Will y Emma, ya estaba toda la familia presente, incluso Santana que había venido para verme en esta noche especial

Solo faltaban 20 minutos para que empezara la obra y no tenia ninguna noticia de Finn, tal vez sea mejor si le mando un mensaje

_"Hola amor, ya vienes en camino?"_

Pasaron 10 minutos para que Finn me contestara y ya me encontraba dentro de mi camerino

_"Si ya voy para allá, el trafico esta insoportable, lo siento amor se que voy tarde pero si llegare antes de que anuncien la tercera llamada, lo prometo"_

Leí su mensaje y una parte de mi se alivio porque ahora sabia que estaba bien y que no le había pasado nada, pero otra estaba decepcionada, esperaba que Finn hubiera llegado temprano y así haber podido vernos antes de que empezara la función pero al parecer el trafico estaba muy pesado

5 minutos antes de que empezara la función me llamaron para que me fuera acercando al escenario, salí de mi camerino y camine hacia la entrada derecha que era de donde saldría en la obra

-Rach!- escuece a alguien gritar y me di la vuelta para ver a Finn con un ramo de rosas blancas precioso en sus manos -Rach- llego hasta mi tratando de clamarse un poco por haber corrido

-Finn- sonreí

-Amor si llegue- me dijo ya tranquilo

-Ya te vi- me reí

-Toma estas son para ti- me extendió el ramo, lo tome y leí la notita que tenia pegada

_"Para la estrella que ilumina mi vida y que ahora también iluminara los escenarios con su gran talento y pasión. Te amo -Finn"_ hizo que se me humedecieran los ojos

-Te amo, es perfecto, gracias Finny- me lance a sus brazos y le di un beso -Amor, hueles mucho a café- le arregle el cuello de su camisa y le acomode la corbata -Oye y tu saco?-

-Aaa si... este... lo... lo tiene... Miriam- wow no espera escuchar eso

-Que? Por que?- le pregunte

-Bueno porque ella vendrá en lugar de Emma y yo fui a preguntarle a Will si se venían conmigo pero luego Miriam tropezó y me tiro el café encima, después fue a limpiarlo y se tardo demasiado así que me vine, sino nunca hubiera llegado-

-Llegaste tarde por su culpa?-

-Pues... si- respire profundo -Pero fue un acciden...-

-Rachel! Entras en uno!- me grito el director, era tiempo de que empezara la obra

-Lo siento tengo que irme- camine a mi entrada

-Rómpete una pierna!- me grito Finn

-Te amo- le dije

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

-Wow fue increíble- exclame detrás del escenario con mis compañeros cuando termino la función

-Tu estuviste increíble- me dijo Alice

-Todos lo estuvimos- les dije

-Pero tu fuiste la estrella- me sonroje mientras todos afirmaban que era verdad -Y no cambiaste de idea para ir con nosotros a festejar?-

-Lo lamento pero no, tendré una cena familiar como celebración-

-Bueno esta bien, aguada- me hizo burla Alice, yo solo voltee los ojos y reí

-Bueno iré a quitarme todo este vestuario chicos, los veo luego- dije

Me fui a mi camerino a desmaquillarme y volver a ser Rachel Berry pronto a ser Hudson, esperaba que Finn viniera en algún momento, pero termine de hacer mis cosas y nunca apareció, salí y me encontré con toda la familia

-Cariño! Estuviste fabulosa!- me dijo papá abrazandome

-Increíble, increíble, completamente magnifico- dijo Kurt

-Si no hubiera sido por ti Berry me hubiera dormido toda la obra- dijo Santana pero cuando me abrazo me susurro -Estuviste genial- sabia que le había gustado

Todos me dijeron cumplidos y cosas muy bonitas, incluso Lily ahora no se despegaba de mi, pero faltaba cierto alto de ojos color amber en la familia, así que pregunté por él

-Oigan y Finn?- todos se quedaron en silencio

* * *

><p>… <strong>bueno espero que les haya gustado este capitulo, los deje con un poco de intriga pero prometo actualizar pronto (: no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS que me hacen muy feliz. Gracias xoxo<strong>


	28. Capitulo 28

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén muy bien (: aquí esta el siguiente capitulo, es un poco corto pero muy interesante, espero que lo disfruten…**

* * *

><p>RACHEL<p>

-Oigan y Finn?- todos se quedaron en silencio, mirándose unos a otros

-No esta mami- me dijo Lily buscándolo con la mirada

-Cariño, el... el llevo a Miriam al hospital- dijo Carole

-Al hospital? Por que?- pregunte

-Pues al parecer se sentía muy mal-

-Oh- me quede sin habla, de verdad se habrá sentido mal?

-Berry pie vamos al restaurante para celebrar, seguro que Finn nos alcanza allá, después de todo el planeo la celebración, no?- me dijo papá

-Si, esta bien-

-Rachel yo tengo que irme, disculpa a Emma porque no pudo venir, pero al parecer su hermana acaba de tener a su bebe e iré a visitarla- se acerco Will

-No se preocupen, me alegra mucho que hayas podido venir tu, y felicítame a tu cuñada- le dije tratando de sonreir

-Claro que si, nos vemos- nos despedimos con un abrazo y se fue

Nos dirigimos a mi restaurante favorito "Sardi's" claro que Finn había pensado en todo, incluso reservo mi mesa favorita y había pedido que la adornaran con flores, estaba hermosa. Nos sentamos y nos trajeron un vino para celebrar, sentí como mi celular vibraba dentro de mi bolso, seguro que era Finn

_"Estuviste fantástica amor, lamento no haber estado al final pero tuve que traer a Miriam al hospital porque se sentía mal, en este momento la están revisando"  
><em>  
><em>"No puedes dejar que la revisen y venirte tu?, así podemos empezar a celebrar"<em> le respondí, estaba molesta pero mas que nada decepcionada, sentía una presión en el estomago que no me dejaba tranquila, por que siempre Miriam tiene que arruinarlo todo?

_"Rach no puedo hacer eso, que tal si tiene algo grave?, mejor empiecen la celebración sin mi, tratare de llegar lo mas pronto posible, ok?"  
><em>  
><em>"Esta bien"<em> Le conteste sin mas, no puedo creer que este pasando esto en una de las noches mas importantes de mi vida, no puedo evitar sentirme desplazada, sentirme menos importante que… ella

Mi ojos se empezaron a llenar de lagrimas, pero no podía dejar que nadie me viera así

-Ahora vengo- dije y me levante de la mesa dirigiéndome al baño, en cuanto llegue no me pude contener mas y deje que las lagrimas fluyeran, que voy a hacer?

-Me parece que deberíamos seguir el plan de hacerla desaparecer y que parezca que fue un accidente- escuche decir a Santana a mis espaldas

-Ay San- voltee y me lance a sus brazos -Lo esta apartando de mi, poco a poco- dije sollozando

-Hey Rach, mírame- me tomo de las mejillas -El te ama, ok? Y esa zorra nunca lo va a poder apartar de ti-

-Pero ya lo esta haciendo, lo esta apartando y lo peor es que el no se da cuenta o me esta mintiendo, ya no se que pensar-

-Claro que no te miente, solo que es muy ingenuo y de un corazón muy grande-

-Lo se- dije limpiándome las lagrimas

-Bueno entonces no te pongas así pequeña Berry, sal con la frente en alto y cuando tengas oportunidad déjale bien en claro que Finn es tu hombre-

-Lo hare- dije tratando de sonreir

Salimos del baño ya que me había limpiado la cara y retocado el maquillaje con la ayuda de Santana, y volvimos a la mesa

-Todo bien?- me pregunto Carole

-Si- le conteste, la verdad es que no me gusta mentir y mucho menos a Carole que se ha convertido como en una madre para mi, pero no tenia otra alternativa

Terminamos de cenar y yo no podía dejar de mirar hacia la puerta para ver si llegaba Finn, nos pusimos a platicar sobre la fiesta que me habían organizado para mañana, también para celebrar pero con amigos y compañeros, pasaron un par de horas, ya era tiempo de irnos y Finn no había llegado, me sentía horrible, nadie dijo nada y de verdad lo agradezco, si alguien lo hubiera mencionado no me hubiera podido controlar

Estábamos saliendo del restaurante cuando vi a Finn que estaba llegando... y con compañía, sentí como me hervía la sangre, se veía perfectamente bien, estoy segura de que fue otro mas de sus engaños para llevarse a Finn

-Miriam ya estas mejor- dijo Carole afirmando

-Si Carole, gracias- le dijo

-Señora Hummel, por favor- la corrigió y Santana se rio a mi lado

-Oh lo lamento señora Hummel-

-Rach- se acerco Finn a mi y me puse muy tensa, me dolía tenerlo cerca en este momento, Santana se dio cuenta y se puso enfrente de mi

-Gigantón quiero decirte una cosa, lo agarro del brazo

-Pero…- se alejaron un poco, antes de que Finn pudiera protestar

-Cariño, nosotros ya nos vamos que tenemos nuestro vuelo mañana- dijo papá

-Si esta bien, nos vemos mañana temprano- me despedí de los dos

-Cariño nosotros también nos retiramos, nos vemos mañana en la fiesta- dijo Carole y me abrazo

-Si, gracias por todo- me despedí de Burt también -Hasta mañana- y se fueron, Finn tenia a Lily dormida en brazos y seguía hablando con Santana, y Miriam estaba conmigo

-Veo que ya estas bien- le dije cortante

-Claro, pasar tiempo con Finny lo arregla todo-

-No lo llames así- le dije entre dientes

-Uy perdón no sabia que eras dueña del apodo- dijo sarcásticamente -Pero como sea, me encanta pasar tiempo con el, tal vez lo haga permanentemente- es una maldita, como se atreve?

-Escúchame bien Miriam, no te voy a permitir que te metas con mi familia, ni con mi prometido ni con mi hija, entendiste?-

-Pues eso ya lo veremos, de todos modos fui yo quien paso esta noche con él, no?, además estoy segura que el también disfuta estar conmigo- me sonrió y yo quería darle una cachetada con todas mis fuerzas

Llegaron Finn y Santana, así que ya no le pude contestar nada

-Todo bien?- me pregunto San

-Si claro- le dije mirando hacia otra parte

-Finn podrías llevarme a mi casa todavía me siento un poquito mal- le dijo Miriam

-Aaam...-

-No te preocupes Martha yo te llevo- salió Santana al recate y sonreí un poco porque le cambio el nombre

-Segura Santana?- le pregunto Finn

-Si claro, así podemos conocernos mejor, verdad Martha?-

-Es Miriam-

-Si como sea, bueno hasta mañana- se despidió y se llevo jalando a Miriam

-Rach...-

-Vámonos- abrí la puerta trasera para que metiera a Lily y después me subí al coche

-Rachel- me dijo al entrar él

-No quiero hablar ahora- le dije seria mirando por la ventana repasando los sucesos de este día, estaba tan feliz en la mañana y ahora… ahora solo me siento con el corazón roto

Llegamos a casa y me baje rápidamente, saque a Lily, entre y me fui a su cuarto, la cambie y después me fui a mi cuarto, pero me cruce a Finn en el pasillo quien me siguió hasta la habitación

-Rachel-

-Te dije que no quiero hablar ahora, estoy muy cansada, fue un día muy largo, lleno de muchas emociones y lo único que quiero es dormir- le dije mientras me cambiaba

-Rachel, por favor-

-Buenas boches- le dije y me acosté dándole la espalda.

No pude dormir bien durante toda la noche, el estar enojada con Finn solo empeoraba el dolor que sentía en el pecho y no tenerlo abrazándome también me impedía descansar, pero no podía dejar me tocara, no cuando estoy así de confundida.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que les haya gustado y dejado en intriga (: se vienen mas cosas buenas, sus recomendaciones siempre las tomo en cuenta y las verán en los siguientes capítulos, y después de esto que opinan? Que debería de hacer Rachel y Finn frente a esta situación?, no se olviden de dejarme sus REVIEWS que me hacen muy feliz (: gracias. xoxo<strong>


	29. Capitulo 29

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén muy bien, perdón por la tardanza pero estaba en semana de exámenes y tenia que estudiar, y para compensarlos escribí un capitulo largo, espero que les guste (:**

* * *

><p>FINN<p>

Desperté con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, me di la vuelta buscando a Rachel, pero no estaba, ahí fue cuando recordé lo que había pasado la noche anterior... demonios.

Me siento como la peor persona del mundo, Rachel tiene toda la razón en estar enojada conmigo, en uno de los días más importantes para ella no estuve ahí todo el tiempo, y por si fuera poco además me perdí la cena de celebración que yo mismo le organice.

Después de que el doctor le dijera a Miriam que no tenia nada, que tal vez solo eran cólicos, me moleste mucho pero no dije nada y por eso ahora mi prometida no me dirige la palabra.

La puerta del baño se abrió y Rach salió hermosa con un vestido amarillo, pero su cara triste y me mata saber que yo soy el culpable de que este así, me duele no escuchar su voz, me duele no sentirla cerca.

-Rach- intente hablarle

-Iré a hacer el desayuno- me dijo sin mirarme

-Rach, quiero hablar contigo- salí de la cama

-Ahora no puedo-

Iba a insistirle pero cuando salí a la sala Lily también salió de su cuarto

-Hola mami- dijo

-Hola mi amor, como amaneciste?- le pregunto Rachel dándole un beso, yo también quiero uno

-Bien-

-Que bueno princesa- le dijo y se fue a la cocina

-Hola papi- me abrazo Lily

-Hola rana- la abrace de vuelta

Desayunamos en un silencio muy incomodo, quisiera decir algo pero no quiero que Lily se de cuenta de los problemas entre Rachel y yo, así que mejor no dije nada.

-Papi vamos a ir a casa de Abu, a festejar a mamá, verdad?-

-Si ranita-

-Princesa ve a lavarte los dientes que si no nos apuramos vamos a llegar tarde-

-Si mami-

Levante los platos de la mesa y los lave rápidamente, después me fui a la habitación donde estaba Rachel acomodando su cabello

-Te ves hermosa- dije

-Gracias- vi como se sonrojo un poco pero rápidamente cambio su expresión a triste otra vez

-Rach de verdad quiero hablar contigo-

-Y yo de verdad no estoy lista para hablar todavía- se paro del tocador y salió del cuarto, y ahora que hago? No me gusta estar así con ella

Durante todo el camino a casa de mi madre nadie dijo una palabra, y me la pase repasando estas ultimas semanas, de estar completamente feliz con Rach hasta las cosas que se fueron empeorando con la llegada de Miriam.

Ahora que lo pienso detenidamente puedo ver que fui un total imbécil, prácticamente desplace a mi prometida por una persona que casi acabo de conocer y eso me molesta mucho, como pude ser tan tonto? Se que Miriam si necesitaba ayuda y yo solo quise ser un buen amigo, y hasta cierto punto Rachel tiene que entender eso pero tal vez si me pase un poco.

Creo que me puedo imaginar como se esta sintiendo Rachel, y de verdad quiero patearme por eso, no puedo creer que me haya tomado llegar hasta este punto para darme cuenta. Y no me quiero imaginar como se van a poner las cosas cuando Rach se entere que invite por accidente a Miriam a la fiesta.

Llegamos a casa de mi madre y saludamos a todos los que estaban en la sala, mi mamá tomo las galletas que Rach había hecho para todos y las llevo a la cocina, y después llego Kurt del patio trasero y atrás de el venían Santana... y Miriam

-Finn, que hace ella aquí?- me dijo Rachel susurrando claramente molesta

-Rach, fue un accidente yo no quería in...- trate de decirle pero me interrumpió

-No querías? Igual que no querías dejarme plantada en uno de los días mas importantes de mi vida? Bueno pues lo hiciste, gracias por dejar que me arruine un día mas-

Bien eso fue muy malo, y ahora se como es que se siente exactamente Rach en este momento, como pude hacerla sentir de esa manera? Como? Soy un tarado

-Rach, yo...- se le llenaron los ojos de lagrimas y miro hacia otro lado

-Hey Rach! Al fin llegaron- dijo Kurt

-Hola Kurt- le dijo con voz apagada

-Pequeña Berry, todo bien?- pregunto Santana mandándome una mirada asesina

-Si San-

-Finny hola!- me abrazo Miriam

-Hola Miriam- la aleje de mi

-Finn, cariño puedes venir?- me hablo mi mama

-Si, ya voy- mire a Rachel pero ella no me miro de vuelta

RACHEL

-Voy al baño- les dije

-Esta bien Rach, te esperamos en el patio- me dijo Kurt y Santana no dijo nada, era obvio que sabían que quería estar un momento sola

Por que esta ella aquí? Por que? Mis miedos mas grandes empezaban a invadir mis pensamientos

FINN

-Ma puedes darme un minuto tengo que hacer algo muy importante-

-Si cariño pero de verdad necesito hablar contigo-

-Si ma, ahora vuelvo-

Salí de la cocina y me fui hacia donde se había ido Rachel, me pare frente a la puerta del baño, tome un gran respiro y toque la puerta suavemente

-Rach, por favor, puedo pasar?- le pedí y se abrió la puerta, wow creí que seria mas difícil, la vi y tenia sus ojos rojos, me duele mucho verla así -Rach- le dije triste

-Dime Finn, dímelo de una vez que ya no aguanto mas, me vas a dejar por ella?-

-Que?- me quede anonadado

-Si Finn, prefieres estar con ella? Dime la verdad, dímelo- se le cortó la voz y empezaban a rodar lágrimas por sus mejillas

-Que? No amor yo nunca te dejaría, perdóname, perdóname por favor por haberte hecho sentir así, tu eres el amor de mi vida Rach- tome sus manos en las mías

-Finn, yo no se que pensar, han pasado tantas cosas-

-Lo se Rach, lo se y me siento muy mal por eso, hasta ahora es que me he dado cuenta que mis faltas son injustificadas, pero tienes que creerme cuando te dijo que yo solo trataba de ser un buen amigo, jamás pensé en Miriam como algo mas que una amiga, por favor créeme-

-Yo... yo te creo Finn, pero eso no quita todo lo que hiciste, me sentí como tu segunda opción-

-No amor, tu eres mi primera y única opción, te lo juro, y yo se que fui muy tonto al no darme cuenta antes de lo que estaba pasando, pero ya lo hice y te prometo que voy a hacer que te olvides de todo lo malo, te lo prometo- acaricie sus mejillas y quite las lagrimas que resbalaban por ellas -Podrías perdonarme Rach? Por favor? No podría vivir sin ti amor-

-Si... Si te perdono Finn pero no me vuelvas a hacer esto, no podría soportarlo de nuevo, es enserio-

-Si amor lo prometo, perdón-

RACHEL

Sentí que el dolor en el pecho que había tenido los ultimo días iba desapareciendo poco a poco, tener así de cerca a Finn y sentir que es solo mío me hacia sentir tranquila.

Después de limpiarme las lagrimas con sus dedos suaves me tomo por la cintura y me acerco a el para depositar un dulce y tierno beso en mis labios, algo que ambos necesitábamos.

-Te amo- me dijo

-También te amo- le respondí

-Amor me encantaría quedarme aquí contigo, pero mi madre quiere decirme algo muy importante-

-Esta bien, ve con ella, yo iré con Kurt y Santana-

-Ok- se acerco y me beso otra vez

Salimos del baño y Finn se fue a la cocina mientras yo iba hacia el patio trasero, no podía evitar la pequeña sonrisa que crecía en mis labios, se que Finn me esta diciendo la verdad me hace muy feliz, saber que podemos solucionar esto

-Hey así que ya obtuviste algo e pequeña Berry?-

-Eh?-

-Lo que quiere decir Santana Rach es que si ya arreglaron los problemas tu y Finn?-

-Si se lo que quiso decir Kurt, pero me sorprende lo sutil que es-

-Así me amas Berry-

-Si ya se- nos reímos

-Pues me alegra mucho que tu y Gigantón vuelvan a ser la molesta cariñosa pareja que derrama miel-

-Pues gracias Santana, pero ahora no se que voy a hacer con el tema de Miriam arrastrándosele a mi Finn-

-Oh vamos Rach, no tienes nada de que preocuparte, mira Finn ni siquiera se había dado cuenta de lo de Miriam porque para el no existe otra mujer que quiera como pareja para el, el solo tiene ojos para ti- las palabras de Kurt me hicieron pensar

-Yo creo que es verdad Berry- me dijo al verme pensativa y si puede ser pero aun así hare que Finn trabaje para que se gane mi confianza de nuevo

-Si tienen razón, gracias por todo chicos no se que haría sin ustedes- los abrace -Oigan y por cierto donde esta la provocante de mis dolores de cabeza?-

-No lo se hace un rato se fue pero no vi a donde- dijo Kurt

-Bueno iré por algo de tomar, ahora vuelvo-

Me levante de donde estábamos sentados y me dirigí hacia la mesa en donde estaban las bebidas, de repente llego Lily y me abrazo por las piernas con mucha fuerza

-Hey ranita, que paso?- me hinque para estar a su nivel y fue cuando me di cuenta de que estaba llorando -Princesa que te paso?- le pregunte preocupada

-Ma... Mami ver... verdad que no... no te vas a ir... no me vas a... a dejar?- me dijo entre sollozos

-No mi amor, nunca te voy a dejar, por que lo preguntas?-

-Es... es que Miriam me... me dijo que tu no ibas a ser mas mi... mi mama, y que me... me ibas a dejar, y que ella iba a... ser mi nueva mama, pero yo no la quiero a ella te... te quiero a ti- empezó a llorar mas fuerte, Que demonios?! Esto fue suficiente

-Escúchame Lily, yo nunca pero nunca te voy a dejar ok?, papa y yo nos vamos a casar y vamos a ser una familia, y yo siempre voy a estar contigo, tu eres mi hija de corazón lo recuerdas? Eso es algo muy importante-

-Si, pero... pero ella me dijo- estaba angustiada todavía

-No le hagas caso princesa, tu me crees a mi? Me crees cuando te digo que tu y yo vamos a estar juntas siempre?-

-Si mami-

-Bueno entonces no llores mas- la abrace y le di un beso -Ahora Lily quiero que entres a la casa, si?-

-Si mami- me levante y se fue, bien ahora esa perra me va a escuchar, le advertí que no se me diera con mi familia y lo hiso de todos modos

Camine por el patio trasero hasta que la encontré en la mesa de los bocadillos

-Quien te crees tu para decirle a mi hija que yo la iba a dejar? Eh?- le dije muy molesta

-Bueno pues eso es lo que va a pasar- me dijo sin pena alguna

-Tu si que estas mal de la cabeza, yo nunca voy a dejar a mi familia y no te voy a permitir que la arruines-

-Ay por favor Rachel, mira las cosas que han pasado, tengo a Finn prácticamente a mis pies, el prefiere estar conmigo, no falta nada para que te engañe, vamos solo mírame soy mucho mejor que tu, ya te lo demostré, ahora solo falta controlar a esa niña, pero si da problemas se puede ir a un internado fácilmente- no me di cuenta de que mi mano había hecho contacto con su cara hasta que ya había pasado

-Que demonios?- escuche la voz de Finn atrás de mi

-Te lo advierto Miriam, aléjate de mi familia- le dije entre dientes

-Finn ella me golpeo- dijo Miriam haciéndose la inocente

-Por favor, crees que no escuche lo que le dijiste?- wow Finn se vea muy molesto -Dios fui un verdadero imbécil! Como no me di cuenta antes de tu juego?-

-Finn yo…- trato de decir Miriam

-Hiciste que faltara a comidas con mi familia, hiciste que en uno de los días mas importantes de mi prometida no estuviera con ella, y lo peor es que hiciste que la hiciera sentir desplazada, que la hiciera sentir menos importante-

-Por favor Finn, como puedes querer estar con ella cuando puedes estar conmigo?- le dijo

-Que? Contigo? Escucha no hay, no existe, mujer mas perfecta en este mundo para mi que Rachel, jamás estaría contigo, como no me di cuenta antes? Hasta que mi prometida me lo dijo, mi hermano me lo dijo, Santana me lo dijo y ahora mi madre también me lo dijo, es que de verdad me doy cuenta lo corriente que eres-

-Que?- se hizo la ofendida

-Sabes que? vete de mi casa, vete!, no te quiero ver cerca de mi familia, ya bastaste daño nos hiciste- la encamino hacia la puerta y yo camine atrás de ellos

-Te vas a arrepentir Finn Hudson! Y cuando vengas a rogarme que este contigo, ya no estaré disponible!- le grito

-La que se va a arrepentir eres tu Miriam, de verdad que estas enferma- le dijo y cerro la puerta

Se volteo y me abrazo fuertemente

-Perdón, perdóname Rach, por no haberme dado cuenta antes lo maldita que es Miriam-

-Esta bien amor, ya paso- le dije acariciando su espalda, puedo sentir como la culpa lo consume, mire hacia el frente y vi a Carole que tenia en brazos a Lily y me mando una sonrisa, creo que ella ya se había dado cuenta de lo que estaba haciendo Miriam y lo único que pude hacer fue devolverle la sonrisa, es increíble saber que las personas que amas están de tu lado.

Y con Finn vamos a tener que platicar un poco más sobre esto, pero me siento muy feliz de que la verdad haya salido a la luz y que ahora Finn y yo estemos bien, estando en sus brazos no podría pedir nada más.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado (: al fin Miriam obtuvo algo de su merecido pero "Karma is a bitch" solo recuérdenlo, las cosas no se quedan aquí, ahora Finn se encargará de que obtenga lo que merece. No se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS que me ayudan mucho de verdad, siempre trato de incluir lo que ustedes comentan pero a veces lleva tiempo para acomodarlo en la historia, pero siempre tomo muy en cuenta lo que escriben ténganlo por seguro (: . Gracias por todo xoxo.<strong>


	30. Capitulo 30

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén muy bien. Perdón por la tardanza pero tuve muchas cosas que hacer y muy poco tiempo para escribir, pero aquí esta el nuevo capitulo espero que les guste (:**

* * *

><p>FINN<p>

Llegamos a casa ya muy tarde, después de todo el relajo del día de hoy, la verdad es que terminamos disfrutando en compañía de todas las personas que son importantes para nosotros, y me alegra mucho que después de todo hayamos podido celebrar a Rach como se merece.

Coloque a Lily en su cama después de cambiarla a sus pijamas y la cobije para que no pasara frio en la noche, mi pequeña ranita tan pequeña, recordar como llego llorando el día de hoy me parte el alma

_*Flashback*_

-Aquí estoy ma, que es lo que tienes que decirme?- entre a la cocina sonriendo donde mi mamá servía algunos bocadillos en una bandeja

-Y esa sonrisa, Finny?-

-Es que solucione un pequeño problema que tenia con Rach, pero ya esta todo bien- le explique

-Me alegro hijo, tienes que cuidar mucho tu relación y cuidar de Rachel, ella es una mujer muy especial y créeme es todo lo que esperaba y mas de la mujer que se robara el corazón de mi Finny y el de mi nieta- me acaricio los cachetes

-Lo se ma, ella es perfecta, y no había cuidado bien de ella, pero ya me di cuenta de mi error y ahora estamos bien-

-Justo de eso quería hablarte Finn, que es lo que pasa con Miriam?-

-Miriam? Que pasa de que? solo he tratado de ser un buen amigo con ella- dije confundido

-Mira Finn a mi me parece que esa muchacha busca mas que tu amistad, y francamente han pasado bastantes cosas como para que también Rachel piense lo mismo, esa Miriam simplemente no me da buena espina- dijo seria

-Lo se- agache la cabeza

-Hijo yo se que tu tratas de ser un buen amigo pero tengo que recordarte que también tienes que ser un buen novio y prometido, no des a Rachel por segura, ella podría irse en cualquier momento, y nadie de nosotros queremos que pase eso-

-Me moriría si me dejara- le dije sintiendo dolor por todo lo que hice pasar a mi Rach

-Lo se Finn, es por eso que tienes que cuidarla y enamorarla todos los días, en unos meses será tu esposa, se van a convertir en una familia, y eso debe ser lo mas importante para ti-

-Si mamá, no puedo esperar a que sea mi esposa, la amo demasiado y te prometo que la voy a cuidar como se merece- sonreí un poco

-Papi!- llego Lily corriendo con unas pocas lagrimas resbalando por sus mejillas

-Que te paso Lily?- le pregunte preocupado

-Papi verdad que mamá y tu se van a casar y vamos a ser una familia? Verdad que si?- me pregunto angustiada

-Claro que si princesa- le respondí pero estaba confundido, a que venia esto? Y por que lloraba?

-Lily, que paso? Por que preguntas eso- le dijo mi mamá

-Abu!- corrió a abrazarla y sentarse en su regazo -Es que solo quería estar segura, porque Miriam me dijo que mamá se iba a ir, que me iba a dejar, y que ella iba a tomar su lugar y yo no quiero que pase eso, pero luego fui con mi mami y ella me dijo que ella nunca me iba a dejar, que se iba a casar con papá y que íbamos a ser una familia para siempre y luego me dijo que me metiera a la casa- siguió sollozando

Me quede con los ojos abiertos, que Miriam le dijo a mi pequeña que?! Y Rach mando a Lily adentro? Por que? Oh no tengo que buscar a Rachel. Salí disparado hacia el patio trasero buscando a Rachel, hasta que la vi por la mesa de los bocadillos frente a Miriam y con una mirada asesina

*Fin del Flashback*

Después de eso solo recuerdo que vi rojo, escuchar a Miriam decir todo lo que había hecho, me sentí como la persona mas estúpida del mundo, como no me pude dar cuenta antes?, cuando se fue Miriam y abrace a Rach me sentí muy culpable por todo lo que la hice sufrir, pero estoy decidido a reparar el daño, voy a demostrarle lo mucho que la amo.

Me dirigí a mi habitación y me encontré a Rach ya dormida en la cama, claramente había sido un día agotador para todos, me puse mi pijama y me metí en la cobijas, abrace a Rachel para tenerla lo mas cerca posible de mi

-Te amo- le susurre y le di un pequeño beso en su labios -Perdóname por todo lo que paso amor, prometo demostrarte por el resto de mi vida cuanto te amo, nunca me voy a separar de ti amor, tu eres mi mundo entero junto con Lily- le dije y aunque no me pudiera escuchar tenia que decírselo en ese momento

Me quede mirando como dormía, era hermosa, perfecta, me encanta como se acurruca en mi aunque este dormida, me encanta como nuestras piernas se enredan, me encanta como pone su cabeza en mi pecho, ella dice que lo hace para escuchar mi corazón y yo siempre le dijo que mi corazón late solo por ella.

xoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxoxo

Me desperté con la luz del sol entrando por la ventana, y a diferencia del día de ayer, es que hoy había una morena en mis brazos, así es como me gusta despertar, con ella a mi lado.

Como este es el segundo día de su obra en Brodway y estreno para el publico en general he decidido hacer lo que debí de haber hecho desde un principio, y hare como si este día fuera el estreno de nuevo solo espero que mi plan salga bien, y para eso voy a empezar con un rico desayuno en la cama.

Me levante con mucho cuidado de no despertar a Rachel, fui a la cocina y prepare un tazón de fruta, jugo de naranja y quesadillas, puse todo en una charola, salí al jardín a cortar una flor y la puse al lado del desayuno, espero que le guste.

Entre al cuarto y puse el desayuno con cuidado en la mesita de noche, me acerque a Rach y empecé a esparcir besos por toda su cara hasta que escuche que empezó a reírse

-Buenos días hermosa-

-Buenos días guapo-

-Te traje el desayuno-

-De verdad?-

-Si, así es- le di un beso

-Bueno entonces desayunemos-

-Desayunemos?-

-Si, quiero compartirlo contigo-

-Pero es tuyo amor-

-Exactamente por eso lo voy a compartir contigo- me reí, ni modo, donde manda capitán no gobierna marinero

-Amor, podemos hacer como si este día fuera otra vez tu primer día en Brodway?, quiero hacer todo lo que no hice, si?-

-Mmm no lo se- se puso pensativa, demonios creo que la regué demasiado -Claro que si amor!- se empezó a reír -Hubieras visto tu cara Finny- oh con que era una broma

-Hey con que amaneciste bromista eh?, bueno pues para que rías con provecho- le empecé a hacer cosquillas en las costillas

-Finn no!... Finn! Detente!-

Me encanta escuchar su risa y me encanta aun más ser el motivo de que este feliz, y me voy a encargar de que así sea por mucho tiempo, ahora solo tengo que seguir mi plan para que este día sea realmente inolvidable.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado (: no se olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS que me hacen muy feliz y también para saber que es lo que quieren que pase en la historia, prometo tomar todo en cuenta. Gracias por todo xoxo (:<strong>


	31. Capitulo 31

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén bien y perdón por la tardanza de nuevo pero ya es mi última semana del semestre y tengo que entregar muchos proyectos, pero aquí esta el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste (:**

* * *

><p>RACHEL<p>

Wow! me encanta escuchar el sonido de los aplausos después de un show , es cuando en verdad te das cuenta que todo el trabajo duro que haces te es reconocido al final gratamente, y aunque solo sea mi segundo día en Broadway se que este sentimiento nunca se volverá viejo

Este día ha sido maravilloso, desde mi desayuno en la cama con Finn, mi ducha con Finn, el desayuno con Lily, llevar a Lily al colegio, que Finn me llevara al teatro, nuestra sesión de besos como si fuéramos adolescentes en el auto antes de irme, el ensayo con mis compañeros, las notitas de Finn en mi camerino, la visita de Kurt, seguido con la llegada de los alumnos de Finn deseándome suerte antes del show, y mi Finny y la ranita sorprendiéndome con flores y chocolates una hora antes de comenzar, un increíble masaje de mi guapísimo prometido para quitarme los nervios y por ultimo un gran show

Salí del escenario después de los agradecimientos y ahí mismo en el pasillo estaba mi Finny esperándome con los brazos abiertos, corrí y me lance hacia el, el me atrapo y empezó a darme vueltas

-Tengo a la mejor futura esposa del mundo- susurro en mi oído lo que hizo que el corazón se me derritiera y mil mariposas revolotearan en mi estomago, tal vez soy yo la que tiene al mejor futuro esposo

-Y yo al mejor futuro esposo- no pude evitar decirle

-Te amo-

-Yo también te amo, muchísimo- le di un beso

-Hhmm Hhhm- escuche a alguien aclararse la garganta y fue que recordé que estaba en medio de un pasillo, me separe de Finn y voltee a mirar quien había sido

Enfrente de nosotros estaban todos los alumnos de Finn, los de el club Glee y también los de futball y hasta enfrente de ellos estaba la ranita, así que ella fue la que se aclaro la garganta?, pues así parece ya que todos se están riendo

-Lamento interrumpirlos, pero solo le queríamos decir a la futura señora H que estuvo increíble- dijo Jake

-Muchas gracias por venir chicos, de verdad significa mucho para mi- les dije

-Pues muchas gracias por habernos invitado, nos encanto haber venido y ver lo asombrosa que eres en el escenario- dijo Marley

-Gracias, pueden volver cuando quieran chicos, solo díganle a Finn para encargarme de que les toquen buenos asientos- les sonreí

-Gracias, así lo haremos- dijo Ryder

Todos se despidieron y empezaron a irse, solo se quedo Jake al final y se acerco a mi

-Solo una cosa, sigue en pie mi oferta que si terminas con Mr. H yo estoy disponible- me dijo

-Gracias Jake pero eso no va a pasar- le dije riendo

-Bueno al menos lo intente- dijo jugando

-Muy graciosito Jake- le dijo Finn serio, lo que hizo que me riera mas fuerte, se fue y le di un pequeño beso a Finn solo para que no se molestara, yo se que Jake solo esta jugando y claramente le gusta molestar a Finn

-Mami!- me hablo Lily y la subí en mis brazos -Mami, estuviste fantástica, eres la mejor- me dio un beso -Cuando sea grande quiero ser como tu, y subirme en los escenarios y cantar-

-Gracias princesa,- también le di un beso -Claro que puedes ser igual que yo, tu puedes ser lo que tu quieras- le dije

-Bueno chicas hay que apresurarnos para la siguiente sorpresa- dijo Finn

-Si solo me cambio y nos vamos-

Me cambie y salimos del teatro, subimos al auto y Finn empezó a conducir por la carretera saliendo de la ciudad

-A donde vamos?- pregunte

-Amor sabes que no te vamos a decir-

-Ush tienes razón, no se ni siquiera porque pregunte- me hice la indignada

-Oh vamos Rach, tu amas nuestras sorpresas- me dijo Finn picándome una costilla y haciéndome reír

-Yo los amo a ustedes que es diferente- le dije y también empezó a reír

-Bueno igual no te vamos a decir-

-Uuuy- me queje pero ya no insistí mas, sabia que aunque lo hiciera no lograría nada, cuando Finn planea sorprenderme no importa lo que haga el siempre lo logra y la verdad es que, aunque no lo admita, me encanta que sea tan persistente en las cosas que sabe que me van a hacer feliz

Después de una hora de viaje por fin nos estacionamos en un lugar, parecía un campo abierto ya que no había nada o por lo menos no se veía

-Hemos llegado- dijo Finn

-En serio?- pregunte

-Si, vamos- se bajo y le dio la vuelta al coche para abrirme la puerta y ayudarme a bajar e igualmente a Lily

-Donde estamos?-

-Bueno pues estamos a las afueras de New York amor, y aquí es donde nos subiremos en un globo aerostático-

-Que?- fue cuando vi la canasta de un globo a lo lejos y a varias personas acomodando todo -Oh por Dios!, amor es en serio? De verdad nos vamos a subir a uno?- estaba muy emocionada

-Si amor, es verdad- nos tomo de la mano, cada una a su lado nos acercamos a donde estaba el globo

-Señor Hudson, ya esta todo listo-

-Muchas gracias Tom1

-Pasen por aquí- el muchacho nos guio hasta donde estaba la canasta y ayudo a Lily a subir y luego a mi, Finn entro después y encendieron el globo

En el interior había una rosa roja, champagne, copas y un jugo de manzana para Lily claro

-Esta es para ti- me dijo Finn pasando su brazo a lado mío y tomando la rosa para dármela después, aspire su lindo olor y me di la vuelta para mirarlo

-Gracias, es perfecta, todo es perfecto- le dije

-Justo como tu, justo como esta noche, justo como tu show, justo como nosotros, justo como nuestra familia- me dijo y sentí como algunas lagrimas de felicidad rodaban por mis mejillas

-Te amo- le dije

-Yo también te amo-

-Yo también te amo mami- dijo Lily y me reí

-Y yo a ti mi princesa hermosa, me agache para abrazarla

El globo empezó a subir y a pesar de literalmente estar el las nubes, así es como me sentía, me sentía completa, feliz y muy agradecida por tener a Finn y a Lily, son ellos los que me hacen ser la mujer mas feliz del mundo, ellos son mi vida entera.

* * *

><p>*2 meses después*<p>

-Kurt! Me vas a volver loca!-

-Rachel esto es importante, es para que la boda sea perfecta!-

-Pero no entiendo para que demonios escoger entre color nieve y blanco, son iguales!-

-Aaagh claro que no! El nieve es mas brillante, además aun falta escoger las flores, porque las rosas son muy bellas pero predecibles y los tulipanes son bonitos pero muy casuales, tal vez...- y Kurt seguía hablando, sentía que me iba a explotar la cabeza hasta que escuche que alguien entraba a la casa

Camine hacia la puerta y vi que era Finn que llegaba de su trabajo, me acerque para saludarlo con un beso

-Hola amor, como estas? Disfrutas tu día libre?-

-Voy a matar a tu hermano- le dije

-Tan mal?- se empezó a reír

-No te burles!- le di un golpe -A ver ve con el y que te ponga a escoger entre colores que parecen exactamente lo mismo-

-Amor a mi no me importa escoger colores, ni de arreglos, ni la comida, ni el pastel, y sabes por que?- me dijo

-Por que?-

-Porque yo ya escogí lo mas importante de todo- me le quede mirando confundida -A la novia, amor- le sonreí

-A mi tampoco me importa eso, lo único que me importa es que seas tu quien este esperándome en el altar- le di un beso

-Bueno, entonces tal vez es mejor que le dejes todo el trabajo a Kurt y solo le digas en general lo que quieres-

-Si, tienes razón amor, eso es lo que hare- lo abrace - Eres un genio, es por eso que me voy a casar contigo- le dije jugando

-Y yo que creí que era porque soy muy guapo- me empecé a reír

-Si amor también por eso-

Y así abrazados me llevo de vuelta a la sala en donde estaba Kurt con miles de revistas en la mesa, ahora solo le diría lo que quiero y dejaría que el se hiciera cargo de todo, se que de igual manera todo va a ser fantástico mientras tenga a Finn a mi lado.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado (: no olviden de dejar sus REVIEWS que me hacen muy feliz. Gracias por todo xoxo.<strong>


	32. Capitulo 32

**Hola chicos! Espero que estén bien, perdón de nuevo por la tardanza pero la verdad me quede sin imaginación hasta ahora /: Pero aquí esta ya el nuevo capítulo, espero que les guste (:**

* * *

><p>FINN<p>

*1 semana después*

Llegue a la casa después de un largo día en el trabajo, de verdad que las horas no podían pasar mas rápido para mi el día de hoy, y después del gran problema no pudo haber sido peor, lo bueno es que ya llegue a mi dulce hogar.

Entre y me encontré a Lily sentada en la mesa dibujando en algunos libros que Rach le había comprado hace poco

-Hola princesa- la salude

-Hola papi-

-Como te fue en la escuela?- le pregunte

-Bien, hoy aprendí a sumar y restar, y soy muy buena en eso-

-Me alegra que te guste pequeña, y donde esta mamá?–

-Esta en su habitación con el tío Kurt hablando sobre la boda, y adivina que Pa? yo les ayude a elegir las invitaciones- me dijo muy emocionada

-Seguro que están preciosas princesa- le di un beso en su cabeza -Bueno voy a ver a mamá antes de que intente ahorcar a tu tío y nos quedemos sin padrino- le dije bromeando y se empezó a reír

Camine hacia mi cuarto donde se escuchaban las voces de Kurt y Rachel

-Si Kurt en 3 horas ya nos vemos directo en la tienda para empezar a ver los vestidos- dijo Rach

-Ok, esta bien pero no mas tarde, esto nos va a llevar bastante tiempo-

-Si lo se Kurt pero hoy Finn sale temprano del trabajo porque no hay practica de futball y quiero pasar mas tiempo con el-

-Te vas a casar con el Rach, que mas tiempo quieres con el, que toda tu vida?-

-Nuca hay suficiente tiempo cuando estoy con Finn, Kurt nunca- sonreí como tonto

-Ok esta bien pero en 3 horas, no mas!-

-Si si como tu digas- escuche decir a Rach y en ese instante se abrió la puerta

-Hola amor- le dije y me acerque para darle un beso

-Hola- me dijo sorprendida al verme ahí parado detrás de la puerta -Nos estabas espiando?-

-Yo?- me señale a mi mismo mientras ella asentía con la cabeza -Yo nunca haría eso amor- le dije fingiendo indignación por lo que me decía

-Oh claro tu serias incapaz Finny- dijo sarcásticamente -Creo que te esta creciendo la nariz un poco amor- se rio y yo también

-Esta bien, esta bien me cacharon pero fue sin querer, acabo de llegar lo prometo, le pueden preguntar a Lily-

-Te creemos hermano, solo espero que no hayas escuchado las cosas malas que decíamos de ti- me dijo Kurt

-Claro que no, como... Espera, que?! Estaban hablando mal de mi?- pregunte sorprendido, pero que hice mal?, Rachel y Kurt se empezaron a reír

-No es cierto amor, nunca hablaría mal de ti, pero ahora veo que las mentiras son de familia, a ti cambien te esta creciendo la nariz Kurt-

-Solo era una pequeña bromita para que aprenda a no espiarnos- le dijo Kurt a Rachel -Pero bueno nos vemos al rato, no llegues tarde Rachel!- dijo mientras caminaba a la salida -Bye princesa, adiós Finn!- cerro la puerta al salir

-Bye!- le gritamos Lily y yo al mismo tiempo

Me voltee y abrace a Rachel por la cintura haciéndola para atrás hasta entrar en nuestra habitación

-Así que hablando mal de mi eeeh- ataque su cuello con mis labios

-Era una broma amor, jamás hablaría mal de ti, lo sabes- me dijo acariciándome la espalda

-Ya se amor- la mire a los ojos -Adivina que paso hoy?- en algún momento tenia que contarle lo que había pasado en el trabajo y este me pareció un momento adecuado

-Que?- me pregunto curiosa

-Me encontré con Miriam- y vi como de una sonrisa que tenia en la cara paso a estar completamente seria

_*Flashback*_

Salí de mi oficina con dirección a la sala de maestros para tomar el almuerzo, hoy no iría con Rachel a esta hora porque ella ya tenia planes con Santana. Iba caminando y en un salón vi que estaba Miriam empacando algunas cosas, a pesar de que la habían despedido meses atrás todavía no había ido a recoger sus cosas, hasta ahora.

Cuando paso todo el alboroto en casa de mis papás, a partir de ese momento decidí que la ignoraría y evitaría a toda costa, a pesar de todo seguía siendo mi compañera de trabajo aunque estuviera loca, pero en esa misma semana empezaron quejas de alumnos y padres sobre ella, ya que se la pasaba hablando de su vida personal y los planes que tenia conmigo para el futuro en vez de dar sus clases.

También constantemente me acosaba y aunque yo no le hacia caso era muy molesto tenerla todo el tiempo insistiéndome y no podérmela quitar de encima. Will se dio cuenta de todo esto y mas las quejas decidió que lo mejor era despedirla y así lo hizo, pero ella se molesto tanto que salió de la escuela sin nada, indignada y sus cosas se quedaron ahí y al parecer había decidido venir por ellas el día de hoy.

Trate de pasar rápidamente por ahí y permanecer desapercibido pero no tuve tanta suerte ya que escuche a mis espaldas su voz llamándome

-Finny! Finny! Hola!- voltee para mirarla

-Hola Miriam, por favor no me llames así-

-Oh si claro, solo quería decirte que espero que ya hayas terminado con esa enana a la que tenias por prometida y que podamos estar juntos ahora y ser felices- me tomo del brazo, que demonios! A esta mujer si que le falta un tornillo!

-Pues para tu información Miriam, esa enana a la que tu llamas, es la mujer mas perfecta en este mundo y no no he terminado con Rachel ni pienso hacerlo, de hecho nuestra boda esta cada vez mas cerca y no podría estar mas feliz por eso- le dije molesto

-Osh Finn! Que no te das cuenta que tu y yo somos perfec...-

-Todo bien Finn?- escuche a Will atrás mío, gracias a Dios que alguien me salvo de esta loca

-Si yo ya me iba a almorzar- voltee a verlo -Adiós Miriam ojala que tengas una buena vida- le dije y sin esperar una respuesta me fui

*Fin del flashback*

-Enserio te dijo eso? como se atreve?- dijo Rachel enojada después de haberle contado mi día -Quisiera buscarla y darle un...-

-Hey tranquila amor, no paso nada mas- trate de calmarla -además ya no va a volver, estoy seguro que Will no lo va a permitir-

-Pues eso espero- se cruzo de brazos

Acaricie sus brazos para que se relajara y decidí que era mejor cambiar de tema

-Así que iras con Kurt mas tarde para ver tu vestido?- le pregunte y sonrió automáticamente, perfecto

-Si y también iré con tu mamá, Santana y Lily-

-Oh entonces es tarde de chicas... y Kurt- nos reímos

-Si así es-

-Y me puedes dar una pista de como va a ser tu vestido?-

-Mmm déjame pensarlo...no- se burlo de mi -Tendrás que esperar hasta la boda amor, ver a la novia en vestido antes es de mala suerte- me dijo mientras salía del cuarto, dejándome ahí con las ganas de saber como seria

De verdad me emocionan mucho los planes de la boda, hoy Rach va a buscar su vestido, mañana tengo la prueba de traje, al siguiente día pruebas del banquete, etc.

Aun queda mucho que planear y aun así no dejo de contar los días para que por fin pueda llamar a Rachel mi esposa.

* * *

><p><strong>Bueno espero que lo hayan disfrutado (: no se olviden de dejarme sus REVIEWS que me hacen muy feliz, díganme que les gustaría que pasara, puede que sean los últimos capítulos para empezar otra historia pero prometo tomar todo en cuenta. Gracias xoxo.<strong>


	33. Capitulo 33

Hola chicos! No saben cuánto lo siento por haber abandonado este fanfic por casi un año, no tengo ninguna excusa para disculparme por mi ausencia, solo les puedo decir que tuve algún bloqueo de inspiración y es por eso que no había continuado escribiendo, de verdad me siento terrible y les pido una disculpa enorme, espero que continúen leyendo y les gusten estos capítulos finales.

* * *

><p>RACHEL POV<p>

8 horas!, 8 horas llevaba caminando por todo New York para encontrar mi vestido de boda y nada, habíamos ido a las tiendas más grandes, más pequeñas, más famosas, poco famosas y nada de nada. Todos estábamos cansados y frustrados, además creo que Kurt está molesto conmigo porque no elegí ninguno de los vestidos que me obligó a probarme, pero es que no entiende que cuando vea el vestido indicado lo sabré automáticamente y bueno es obvio que ninguno de los que he visto es mi vestido.

Lily se había quedado dormida después de comprar su vestido rojo como los de las madrinas y Santana la tenía en brazos, la verdad es que ya es demasiado tarde y creo que lo mejor es que volvamos otro día.

-Kurt ya estoy muy cansada y me duelen horrible los pies, mejor ya vámonos a casa, además mi pequeña ya se durmió y nos vendría muy bien un descanso a todos- le dije

-Qué!? No Rachel tenemos que encontrar tu vestido hoy, después ya no habrá tiempo, hay que organizar muchas cosas- me contestó

-Pero la boda es en 1 mes Kurt yo creo que tenemos mucho tiempo-

-Exacto! Es el tiempo apenas suficiente para hacer todo lo que hay que hacer, pero está bien te parece si visitamos 3 tiendas más y si no lo encuentras nos vamos, ok?-

-2 tiendas Kurt no 3, ya quiero llevar a Lily a su cama y ya está haciendo bastante frío, no quiero que se enferme-

-Esta bien 2 nada más-

Entramos a la siguiente tienda y había vestidos muy bonitos pero ninguno me llamaba la atención, como era de esperarse Kurt me dio como 20 vestidos a probarme y ninguno de ellos me encantaba. Cuando me probé el ultimo y salí, Carole no estaba

-Hey y Carole?-

-Fue a echar un vistazo a los vestidos de atrás, y no ese tampoco es el vestido Berry- me dijo Santana, pero se me hizo raro, porque Carole no había visto vestidos, ella dejaba que Kurt hiciera todo, porque la primera vez que ella o Santana intentaron mostrarme alguno, él simplemente encontraba algo malo en ellos

-Pero si es hermoso!- se quejó Kurt

-Lo se Kurt pero no es el mío, ya me voy a poner mi ropa- les dije un poco triste y desanimada, que tal si nunca encontraba uno que fuera perfecto?, me volteé para entrar otra vez en el vestidor

-Rachel! Cariño espera- llego Carole corriendo con un vestido en la mano, pero no lo podía apreciar muy bien porque estaba dentro de una bolsa -Pruébate este, y no Kurt no lo puedes ver hasta que Rach lo tenga puesto- dijo dejando a Kurt sin palabras

Tome la bolsa y entré a cambiarme, me desvestí y guardé el vestido que tenía puesto y luego saque con mucho cuidado el que Carole me había dado, era blanco con un adorno de diamantes a la cintura, la parte de arriba estaba en forma de corazón, y tenía muchas capaz, era hermoso, cuando me lo puse y me vi en el espejo supe que este era el indicado, me sentía la mujer más bella del mundo y me imagine caminando hacia mi Finn en este vestido, salí y cuando me vieron se quedaron con la boca abierta.

-Wow!- dijo Kurt

-Berry te ves hermosa- dijo Santana

-Cariño, estas preciosa, es realmente bello- dijo Carole limpiándose algunas lágrimas

-Bueno creo que este es mi vestido- dije muy emocionada

-Mmm mami?- se despertó Lily -Wow mami pareces una princesa- se me quedo viendo con sus ojos muy abiertos

-Te gusta pequeña?- le pregunté

-Si, es muy bonito- me dijo sonriendo

-Perfecto entonces, este es el indicado- dije y regrese para ponerme mi ropa

Salí y fuimos a pagar el vestido, lo guardaron en una gran caja blanca y me lo dieron, definitivamente no podría estar más feliz en este momento.

FINN POV

-Buenos tardes dormilona- le dije al oído a Rach que aún estaba durmiendo a pesar de ser las 12:00pm aun que puedo comprenderla porque ayer llegaron como a la 1 de la mañana -Rach, amor-

-Mmm...- se quejó dándome la espalda

-Vamos amor no puedes quedarte todo el día en la cama- Rachel suele levantarse temprano en las mañanas, pero cuando no quiere es realmente difícil convencerla

-Nooo-

-Si ándale, tienes que desayunar-

-No Finny no quiero- puso la cabeza debajo de su almohada

-Lo siento amor, pero no puedo dejarte dormir más, hoy irás a ver las flores para los arreglos de la boda- la destapé y la tome cargando como recién casados para llevarla al comedor donde la esperaba un rico desayuno que le había preparado

-Finn!- gritó cuando la levante -No quiero!- hizo un puchero

-De veras que eres peor que Lily haciendo tus berrinches- me reí y la besé para que quitara su cara de enojada, la senté en la silla y me separe de ella

-Ni creas que esto se queda así Hudson- me dijo y no pude evitar reírme -Pero gracias por el desayuno esta delicioso, moría de hambre- dijo con la boca llena

-De nada amor, ahora iré a despertar a nuestro moustrito que de seguro se va a poner igual que tu- le di un beso en la frente y me fui rápido antes de que pudiera responderme

*Algunas horas después*

Definitivamente Kurt me estaba volviendo loco, ahora entiendo porque Rach lo quiere ahorcar cada vez que ven algo sobre la organización de la boda, aunque sé que cuando todo esto termine vamos a estar eternamente agradecidos con él por hacer que todo sea perfecto.

-Finn ya lo decidiste? Ya pensaste bien si quieres moño o corbata? Gris o negro? El color de la camisa?-

-Dios mío Kurt, ok quiero corbata, que sea negro y camisa blanca porque el vestido de mi Rach es blanco, ya es todo-

-Perfecto, pero seguro no quieres moño?-

-Kurt...- lo mire serio

-Ok ok será como tú quieres-me dijo, la ventaja de haber vivido tantos años con Kurt es que ya se cómo manejar un poco estos asuntos por tanta experiencia.

* * *

><p>Espero que les haya gustado (: , ya el siguiente capítulo es el final y lo subiré el viernes sin falta, lo prometo, por cierto también estoy editando todos los capítulos para corregir errores, no olviden dejar sus REVIEWS para saber que opinan de cómo va el final, gracias por todo, xoxo.<p> 


	34. Capitulo 34 final

Hola chicos! Espero que estén muy bien y les guste el final de esta historia (:

* * *

><p><strong>RACHEL POV<strong>

-Que piensas sobre los lirios y rosas rojas para los arreglos, Carole?-

-Creo que se verían hermosos cariño, tienes alguna razón en especial de por qué esas flores?- me preguntó y sonreí

-Pues los lirios me gustan mucho y Finn suele regalarme casi siempre rosas rojas que son mis favoritas así que creo que es la combinación perfecta- le dije

-Me parece muy lindo cariño- me sonrió -Rach, quiero que sepas que estoy muy feliz de que vayas a ser un miembro oficial de nuestra familia porque de verdad siento que he ganado una hija contigo, y estoy eternamente agradecida por tenerte y saber que mi hijo ha encontrado la mujer perfecta para él y mi nieta- me dijo y no pude evitar que me saliera una lagrima

-Carole yo también estoy extremadamente feliz y doy gracias todos los días por haber encontrado a Lily y a Finn que son mi familia, que daría todo por ellos, y quiero que sepas que significa mucho para mi tenerte porque tú has sido una figura materna para mí y de ti he aprendido como es ser una verdadera amorosa madre- le dije lo que sentía

-Cariño, ven dame un abrazo- me contestó también con lágrimas en los ojos y nos abrazamos por un rato -Bueno bueno vayamos a escoger el arreglo perfecto para la boda de mis dos hijos perfectos- nos reímos

_*3 semanas después*_

Después de 3 meses y medio de haber estado en Broadway hoy es el primer día que le dejare mi papel a mi suplente y aun que solo será por 3 semanas siento horrible hacerlo, lo único que me consuela y es saber que será por mi boda y luna de miel en la hermosa Europa que tomaré ese tiempo.

Mi director no estaba para nada contento con esta noticia pero como la obra ha sido un éxito cada noche durante los meses que llevamos y hemos tenido puras críticas buenas y favorables, fue que me dio su consentimiento para faltar por 3 semanas, además de que me felicito por mi casamiento.

Que por cierto me caso en 1 semana y no aguanto la emoción y los nervios, hoy iremos a ver los últimos detalles del salón, mañana de las mesas y los arreglos, y pasado mañana el pastel. No podría estar más feliz.

-Rach, amor ya estas lista?- entró Finn a nuestra habitación donde me estaba arreglando para irnos

-Si si ya estoy lista, vámonos- le dije

-Kurt llamó y dijo que llegaría allá porque una reunión se atrasó o algo así, así que hay que aprovechar antes de que llegue y critique nuestras elecciones- dijo bromeando

-Si claro amor, pero te olvidas que todo ya se eligió y tuvo su aprobación primero, ahorita solo vamos a checar que todo esté en orden- me reí

-Mmm ok- hizo un puchero y me acerqué para besarlo -Pero amor el no eligió todo, yo elegí lo más importante- me dijo orgulloso

-Ah sí? Y que es?- le pregunté

-Pues a la novia amor, yo la elegí- me contestó con esa sonrisa de lado que me derrite y que siempre lo hará

-Si Finny definitivamente tu elegiste lo más importante- y lo besé otra vez porque como no podría hacerlo después de lo dulce y maravilloso que es

_*1 semana después*_

**FINN POV**

Entré a la iglesia con Blaine a mi lado, no puedo aguantar ni un minuto más sin que Rachel sea mi esposa, necesito verla, estar con ella.

-Hey cómo estás amigo?- me preguntó Blaine

-Bien, un poco nervioso pero muy emocionado-

-Si se te nota- se rió -Bueno vamos a tu lugar y trata de no desmayarte, ok? Necesitas esperar a que llegue Rachel, y en menos de lo que creas ya estarás casado- me sonrió y le sonreí

-Ok ok vamos, muero por verla- y cómo no iba a estarlo? Si gracias a mi querido hermano no he visto a Rach desde hace 2 días porque según tiene que ser así y no sé que, me he tenido que conformar con solo escuchar su voz a través del teléfono y con Lily mandándole cartas a escondidas.

-Ya estás listo hijo?- me preguntó Burt poniéndome una mano en el hombro

-Más que listo- sonreí

-Perfecto porque tu mamá me acaba de mandar un mensaje y ya están por llegar- me sonrió y sentí como la emoción recorría cada espacio de mi cuerpo

**RACHEL POV**

Ya estaba a punto de llegar a la iglesia para encontrarme con el hombre de mi vida, faltaban como 5 minutos para que la limosina llegara al frente de la iglesia para encontrarme con mis papás y poder entrar, en lo mientras Lily, Carole y Santana trataban de distraerme un poco porque de verdad no podía contener la emoción.

-Lista pequeña Berry?-

-Sabes que ya no seré más Berry verdad? Ahora seré Hudson- sonreí

-Si Santi, Hudson como papi y yo- la regaño Lily y todas nos reímos

-Lo siento pequeña, es solo la costumbre-

-Cómo te sientes cariño?- me preguntó Carole

-Me siento la mujer más feliz del mundo- dije

-Señoritas hemos llegado- nos avisó el chofer

-Que empiece la función futura señora Hudson- me dijo Santana empujándome para que saliera

Y ahí estaban mis papás esperándome, muy guapos y con grandes sonrisas y ojos llorosos.

-Cariño iremos a tomar nuestros lugares, te vemos después- me digo Carole y solo asentí con la cabeza

-Mami seré la mejor niña de las flores del mundo, bye abuelitos-

-Bye princesa- le dijimos

-Estrella te ves hermosa- dijo mi papi

-Estas segura de que quieres hacer esto? aún podemos irnos sin que nadie se dé cuenta- dijo papá

-Leroy por favor no empieces ya habíamos hablado sobre esto, tienes que dejar a nuestra pequeña estrella ser libre y hacer su vida con el hombre que ama, además ambos sabemos que Finn es el hombre perfecto para ella- lo regañó papi y solo me reí

-Si si está bien, pero segura estrella?- me miro

-Estoy segura pa- le sonreí

-Esta bien, entonces vayamos- dijo papá resignado

Tome a cada uno del brazo y entramos, empezó a sonar Faithfully en el piano, vi como Lily caminaba dejando los pétalos de rosas en el camino y luego lo vi ahí parado extremadamente guapo con su traje negro, no había la menor duda que era él con quien pasaría toda mi vida, sentía como ese lazo invisible nos jalaba cada vez más cerca uniendo nuestros corazones y almas en uno solo.

Llegamos al altar y mis papás me dieron un beso en la mejilla cada uno y pusieron mis manos en las de Finn.

-Cuídala hijo que es lo más valioso en nuestra vida-

-Lo haré señor, porque también es lo más valioso en la mía-

Nos miramos y no pude despegar la mirada en todo el tiempo, llego el momento de decir nuestros votos

-Yo Finn Hudson te acepto a ti Rachel Berry como mi esposa para amarte y respetarte en la abundancia y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo, durante toda mi vida, porque contigo encontré lo que no sabía que estaba buscando, porque contigo aprendí lo que es el amor, porque gracias a ti nuestra hija tiene una mamá perfecta, porque tú me aceptas y quieres tal y como soy, con todos mis defectos y virtudes, porque contigo se lo que es amar y ser amado de verdad, porque soy tuyo y tienes mi corazón en tus manos, te amo- dijo y no pude evitar que unas lágrimas de felicidad rodaran por mis mejillas, puso mi anillo de boda junto con el de compromiso.

**FINN POV**

Se veía preciosa, era la mujer más hermosa del universo, no podía dejar de mirarla, me sentía el hombre más afortunado en el mundo al tenerla, al saber que me eligió como su compañero de vida, y como lo dije en mis votos, seré suyo por siempre.

Tomé su mano y puse su anillo de boda junto con el de compromiso y se veían perfectos justo como ella, besé su mano y ahora era su turno así que solté su mano para pudiera tomar mi anillo

-Yo Rachel Berry te acepto a ti Finn Hudson como mi esposo para amarte y respetarte en la abundancia y en la pobreza, en la salud y en la enfermedad, en lo bueno y en lo malo, durante toda mi vida, porque contigo aprendí lo que es el amor, porque tú me has dado lo que más desee en la vida, porque eres mi compañero, mi mejor amigo, mi cómplice, el amor de mi vida, porque me aceptas y amas a pesar de mis defectos, porque soy tuya y tienes mi corazón en tus manos, te amo- dijo y colocó el anillo en mi dedo.

Y así con los anillos puestos donde se quedarían para siempre, cerramos nuestra promesa de amarnos para siempre.

-Los declaro marido y mujer, puede besar a la novia-

Y con ese beso empieza una nueva vida, juntos como familia, para siempre. Aunque yo ya lo sabía desde el momento en que la conocí.

* * *

><p>De verdad espero que les haya gustado, y quiero agradecerles inmensamente todo el apoyo que me dieron durante esta historia y lamento mucho haberlos abandonado por casi un año, muchas muchas gracias son lo máximo. xoxo<p> 


End file.
